Gipsy Moon, a 'Pacific Rim' and 'Sailor Moon' crossover
by acepilot111
Summary: A crossover featuring the lead heroines of 'Sailor Moon', the Sailor Scouts as Mecha Musume versions of the Jaegers, the Humungous Mecha from 'Pacific Rim' using a combination of Giantesses and Powered Exoskeletons. Basically, the Sailor Scouts merge together with giant suits of armor based on the Jaegers, becoming Giantesses in the process.
1. Foreword

Gipsy Moon

A 'Pacific Rim' and 'Sailor Moon' crossover

Pacific Rim is copyright to Warner Bros. and Legandary

Sailor Moon is Copyright to Naoko Takeuchi and Toei Animation, licensed by Dic Entertainment, Cloverway, and Viz Media

This fan fiction is a crossover of the popular 90s anime 'Sailor Moon' and the 2013 Humungous Mecha + Kaiju film 'Pacific Rim'. The story features a combination of Giantesses, that is women portrayed as being much larger than average women, about the size of 20 story buildings in this case, Mecha Musume, renderings of the Jaegers from 'Pacific Rim' as cute girls and Powered Exoskelotons, where the aforementioned giantesses are outfitted with self-powered suits of armor featuring some highly advanced technology like holographic displays and brain-to-computer connections, similar to 'Iron Man' and 'Metroid'. 'Gipsy Moon' is set in the year 2013, about 12-13 years after the season 4 finale of the 90s 'Sailor Moon' anime, a series which aired in North America from 1995 to 2000. An English dub of the fifth season was never released in North America at the time. Because of this, 'Gipsy Moon' does not feature any of the elements that were introduced in the fifth season.

Because of the tremendous success that Sailor Moon and her fellow Sailor Scouts have had with regards to saving the world, Sailor Moon herself gained a great deal of confidence, feeling as though there was nothing that could potentially top her or her comrades. Little did Serena know though, her latest call to action would turn out to be her most humbling encounter yet, as a new evil arises in the form of giant alien monsters known as Kaiju, proves to be unlike anything she had ever encountered before. In addition, a policy that I am featuring in this crossover involves skipping the "On behalf of the Moon" speech commonly used in 'Sailor Moon' and going straight into the fighting action, "kicking the Kaiju's hindy-bottom" if you will. Because the story is set a more than a decade after the events of the 90s dubbing of 'Sailor Moon', the characters from that series are portrayed as more mature and wiser in this crossover than in the days of the popular 90s anime. For example, the titular character of 'Sailor Moon' is portrayed as being less clumsy and much more patient with her comrades as well as with her daughter who time travels from the future in this crossover than she was the 90s anime. One other element that I am introducing in this crossover is my portrayal of Hotaru Tomoe, also known as Sailor Saturn, as a young woman in her late 20s to early 30s who has High-Functioning Autism. I realize that she is not canonically on the Autism Spectrum, but I decided to portray her as such because I happen to be Autistic myself, and I felt that Hotaru was someone from the series that I found to be the most relatable. Finally, I do provide extensive descriptions explaining the outward appearances of the characters from either 'Sailor Moon' or 'Pacific Rim', in anticipation that someone reading this crossover is completely unfamiliar with one or the other, or neither one at all. Also be advised, I do use the names that the characters of 'Sailor Moon' were given in the 90s dubbing of the series. If you are offended by this, I am giving you the option to click the 'Back' button at the top left corner of your browser window and leave now. Otherwise you may proceed with reading this fan fiction.


	2. Chapter 1

Pacific Rim is copyright to Warner Bros. and Legandary

Sailor Moon is Copyright to Naoko Takeuchi and Toei Animation, licensed by Dic Entertainment, Cloverway, and Viz Media

A computer display types a set of two lines across the screen reading the following:

Kaijū (怪獣, kaijū) Japanese: Monster

Jaeger (yā guhr) German: Hunter

The screen fades and we hear a young woman speak off screen.

Young Woman: A long time ago, there was life on the Earth's moon. For many years, we have wondered if there was life beyond the moon, amongst the stars. But it turns out we were looking in the wrong direction.

We then see what appears to be a scene from deep beneath the ocean, near what appears to be a ridge in the ocean floor where some aquatic life can be seen swimming over it. Suddenly, a glowing energy appears just above the ridge, forming a portal that links this world with another, unknown world.

Young Woman: When alien life entered our world, it was from deep beneath the Pacific Ocean. A fissure between two tectonic plates, a portal between dimensions, the 'Breach'. I was twenty-eight when the first Kaiju made land in San Francisco.

The view then changes and we see a giant monster, a Kaiju, roars loudly as it tears through a large, dull red bridge known as the 'Golden Gate Bridge'. As the Kaiju tears through the bridge, we see at least several cars fall into the water below the bridge. The Kaiju is described as standing about 20 stories tall with 2 large arms, two smaller arms, and two human like legs, with a large jaw filled with razor sharp teeth, and has a large vertical fin on top of its head and a second, even larger vertical fin on its back. Shortly after the Kaiju tears all the way through the Golden Gate Bridge, a squadron of A-10s, fighter jets with long, cigar shaped fuselages, rectangular wings with a distinct airfoil profile, engine pods mounted on top of the fuselage towards the aft section, and a bracket shaped tail, fly overhead and make several strafing runs on the Kaiju with their powerful guns that buzz loudly as each plane fires at the Kaiju from all sides. KKKKKT! BRRRRT! Some of the planes also fire missiles at the Kaiju, which explode as they land on the Kaiju's leathery hide, though the Kaiju seems to be unfazed by them. The screen then goes black.

Young Woman: By the times tanks, jets, and missiles took it down, 6 days and 35 miles later, 3 cities were devastated, tens of thousands of lives were lost. We mourned our dead, memorialized the attack and moved on.

As the young woman speaks, we see numerous news reels on television regarding the devastation that laid in the Kaiju's wake, the aftermath of the attack, where the Kaiju's remains now lye, the response from numerous media about the attack, and finally a memorial of the attack featuring the Kaiju's skull on display inside a glass case. Suddenly we see footage of yet another Kaiju attack, this one looking completely different from the last one.

Young Woman: And then, only 6 months later, a second attack hit Manila.

We see news footage of the aftermath of that attack as well.

Female News Reporter: The toxic factor of the Kaiju blood creates a toxic phenomenon named "Kaiju Blue."

Young Woman: Then a third one hit Cabo, and then the fourth. That's when we realized, this wasn't going to stop. This was just the beginning. We needed a new weapon. A group of 10 young women stepped up, together with two mysterious cats, named Luna and Artemis, and persuaded the world to come together, pooling in its resources and setting aside old rivalries for the sake of the greater good. To fight giants, these young women, including myself, became giants themselves. That's how the Jaeger program got started.

We see some promotional videos about these new machines being built and propaganda that backed them up. We see another young woman, with long blonde hair decorated with a large red bow and sapphire blue eyes trying out a new gadget that covered her outreached left arm which enables a giant, human like robotic arm to close a hand into a fist a smoothly as she does. We then see a group of scientists with the young woman we saw before with several other women appearing confused and disoriented as their looking through some rather complicated mechanical layouts and blueprints.

Young Woman: There were setbacks at first. Exactly how to develop a system that can easily be operated by one user proved mind boggling. Eventually a solution was found. The operator essentially 'wears' the Jaeger like an enormous mechanized suit of armor, with the operators connected both physically and neurologically, by synchronizing their minds with a super powerful computer inside these Jaeger 'suits.' They would later become known as "Jaeger Suited Giantesses". Then we started winning. Jaeger Suited Giantesses were stopping Kaijus everywhere.

We see news footage about a newly launched Jaeger Suited Giantess named 'Romeo V', a mostly navy blue Jaeger with human like anatomy and posture, and what appears to be a long blade extending above the chest plate in front of the face. This Jaeger Suit is worn and operated by the young blonde-haired woman we saw earlier. Her name is revealed to be Mina Aino. Next we see night vision footage showing Romeo V fighting against a completely new Kaiju, throwing several punches and an uppercut at the Kaiju, and then taking what appears to be part of a destroyed bridge in one hand, and swinging it like a club at the Kaiju, landing another hit. Due to their immense size, the movements of the Jaeger Suited Giantesses, while very human like, appear to be much slower than those of average sized humans. The same goes for the animal like movements of the Kaiju.

Young Woman: No one had ever expected that group of young women would be the ones saving the world all over again. So these young women once again turned into idols and role models for many women across the globe, danger turned into propaganda, and Kaiju into toys. We got really got at it, winning.

We then see news reels showing Mina and a white cat named Artemis appearing on 'Cullen Tonight Live', along with the upbeat morale and support of people worldwide. We then see a effigy of a Kaiju made from sticks and tree brush being set ablaze, then a young child placing a toy replica of 'Horizon Neptune', a Chinese based Jaeger operated by a woman named Michelle Kaioh, who has greenish blue hair and navy blue eyes, onto a shelf, together with a collection of Kaiju and Jaeger Suited Giantess replica figures. We see another Kaiju fight being televised like a UFC (Ultimate Fighter's Championship) fight, pitting Romeo V against a Kaiju which had been codenamed 'Hardship'. We then see the aftermath of another battle which sees Tacit Uranus, a Japanese based Jaeger Suit operated by Amara Tenoh, a fairly tall, somewhat built young woman with short, dirty blonde hair and navy blue eyes. According to Michelle, the two of them are best friends and are usually fighting alongside each other. Next we are introduced to a newly established industry, Kaiju Black Market, a black market industry specializing in the exploitation and preservation of Kaiju remains, sometimes sold for profit or sent to laboratories for research. Finally we see a Japanese based live television program which has a 'guy-in-a-suit' setup playing the role of a Kaiju. The television show host and a guess are seen comically screaming in terror as the Kaiju appears to "roar" at them.

Young Woman: And then, then that all changed...

As she says these words, the young woman's tone changes from upbeat to depressed.

End of Chapter


	3. Chapter 2

Pacific Rim is copyright to Warner Bros. and Legendary

Sailor Moon is Copyright to Naoko Takeuchi and Toei Animation, licensed by Dic Entertainment, Cloverway, and Viz Media

We hear an alarm wailing along with a woman's voice through a computer screen which is inside a cabin where a black cat and a white cat with moon crescents on their foreheads, Luna, and Artemis along with Mina and another young woman with long blonde hair divided into a pair of hair buns with the rest of her hair forming long tails from the bases of her hair buns, are sleeping inside.

Computer Voice: Gipsy Moon, report to bay 08, level A-42. Kaiju, codename: Knifehead, Category 3, 8700 Metric tons.

Upon hearing this alert, Luna and Mina quickly arise from their beds. Mina then quickly but gently shakes the other woman's shoulder to wake her up as well.

Mina: Hey, Serena, wake up! Movement in the Breach. Come on, you're being deployed.

Serena moans quietly as she slowly removes her bed sheets and sits upright in her bed. Mina quickly gets dressed and gathers her equipment, including a headset with a microphone, a 2 way radio that connects to the headset, and a spare battery on a charger that is plugged into a wall outlet.

Artemis: Kaiju is a Category 3, biggest one yet. Codename: Knifehead.

Serena: (sleepily) Mmmm, what time is it?

Mina: 0200 hours.

Serena: In the morning?!

Mina: That's right.

Luna: (with a British accent) But on the bright side, this will be your 5th kill, and that will make you an ace.

There is some chatter outside their room as Serena gets out of her bed, then a knock at their door.

Man at door: Come on Serena, time to suit up.

Serena gets dressed and is about to leave when Luna stops her one more time.

Luna: But Serena.

Serena: Yeah?

Luna: Don't get cocky now.

Serena nods in acknowledgement while smirking as if saying "Yeah, yeah."

[cue score 'Pacific Rim']

We then see Serena and Mina walking down a hallway leading to Bay 08, Level A-42.

Serena: (narrative) Years before, you wouldn't have picked girls like me for heroes. No chance. I was never a star athlete, and I was never head of the class, not to mention bit of a klutz. But I did know a thing or two about saving the world, from my experience as a Sailor Scout. It turns out I was so good at it [saving the world], that they made me the leader of a group called the 'Sailor Jaegers'.

They walk into what appears to be a preparation room, where Serena and Mina are met by a group of technicians.

Serena: Alright, let's suit me up so I can kick some hiney bottom.

The technicians then outfit Serena with a navy blue suit of armor with a small crescent moon symbol on the upper left portion of the chest panel, and a small emblem on the upper right which reads 'Gipsy Moon'. In the center of the chest plate is an opening for what looks like a jet turbine. The suit appears somewhat bulky due to the protective armor that is built into it. After Serena is fully suited up from the neck down, she is then given a helmet of the same color as the rest of her suit. Serena then steps inside a launch bay facility which a much larger version of her armored suit, about 20 stories tall awaits. She and Mina check out the operation of the radio while the suit is connected to ground power. Another young woman can be heard over the radio.

Young Woman: (off screen) Good Morning, ladies.

Serena: Trista, what's happening girl?

Mina: How did that fashion show go last night?

Trista: It went pretty well. All of my fashion entries were big hits among the spectators.

Serena: Sounds like somebody knows what they're doing.

Trista: A girl's got to do what a girl's got to do.

Trista is described as having a tall, slender figure, with long, dark green hair that is tied with a small hair bun on top, purple eyes, with ruby red lips and matching color jeweled earrings, and a somewhat darker skin tone than the fair skinned Serena and Mina. A man approaches behind Trista.

Man: Engage APU (auxiliary power unit), Ms. Meioh.

Trista sits upright in her seat.

Trista: Engaging APU, sir.

The man that walks up next to Trista is described as rather tall, about 6 foot, 2, with average build, and short raven colored hair with dark blue eyes.

Trista: Marshall Darien Shields on deck. Standing by with APU, getting ready to energize main reactor.

Around the giant Jaeger suit, some technicians make final preparations, including checking the APU circuit breakers and inspecting the housing for the nuclear vortex turbine inside the chest area.

Technician: APU set and ready to go.

All systems are go as Mina and Trista monitor the Jaeger suit from different viewpoints.

Mina: Stand by with APU.

Serena: Gipsy Moon, ready to start up APU.

There is a low rumble as the APU starts up. A gauge on Trista's holograph display confirms APU voltage.

Trista: APU voltage confirmed, sir.

Darien: Engage pilot to interface protocol.

Trista: Engaging now.

The lights all come on inside the Jaeger suit and the suit's operating system starts up.

Gipsy Moon AI: Pilot to Interface Protocol sequence.

From outside the suit, we can see the nuclear vortex turbine flash blueish white out the turbine housing as the reactor core energizes, then turns orange-yellow once it stabilizes. All the electronics and exterior lights throughout the Jaeger suit are activated as well.

Woman over PA: Gipsy launch, Bay 6.

We see the Gipsy Moon being rolled out of the launch bay on top of a large crawler transporter as a giant metal doorway slowly opens to provide a clear exit onto an exit ramp and into the water below. The suit remains motionless as it is set down in the water.

Serena: Gipsy Moon, ready and aligned sir.

Darien: Tsukino, this is Marshall Darien Shields, standby for neural synchronization.

Trista: Starting in 15 seconds. Fourteen, thirteen, twelve, eleven, ten…

Mina: (to Serena over the radio) Are you ready to go big Serena?

Serena: I was born ready.

Trista: Five, four, three, two-

Gipsy Moon AI: Neural synchronization, initiated.

Serena closes her eyes.

Serena: (in a flash back) MOON! PRISM! POWER!

[cue 'Sailor Moon Transformation' from the Dic dub]

Now we see Serena undergo a 'Magical Girl' type of transformation as her mind is synchronized with the Jaeger suit, similar to that seen when she becomes Sailor Moon. During this transformation, we get a glimpse at several moments in Serena's memory, including highlights from the hit anime series 'Sailor Moon'. These highlights include when Serena wakes up in shock upon realizing she was late for school again, as well as when she confronted a group of kids who were tormenting a black cat who was later revealed to be Luna, leading to the time when Serena first met her and transformed into Sailor Moon for the first time.

Serena: (voice-over) The 'Sync', Jaeger tech. Based on DARPA jet fighter neural systems. A woman, merging together mind and body with the body of a giant mechanized suit, forming a partnership between woman and machine. And it's that connection between the two that enables them to fight as one.

Serena now opens her eyes. The neural synchronization process is now complete, and Serena is now officially Gipsy Moon.

[cue score 'Jaeger Tech']

Trista: Operating system running smoothly.

Gipsy Moon AI: Right hemisphere calibrating. Left hemisphere calibrating.

Gipsy Moon then lifts her left arm, with forearm and fist parallel to the ground, palm facing down and then does the same with her right arm. She thrusts both fists forward simultaneously, and then pulls them back. WHIRRR! WHEEE! CHUCK! HISS! CHUCK! She now lifts her forearms into an upright position, palms facing the sides of her head, extending and closing her fingers a couple times in sequence. WHIRRR! She then opens up her right hand and slowly brings her hands down in front of her chest, punching her left fist into the palm of her right hand. WHIRRR! CLUNK! Gipsy Moon then lowers her arms down to each side of her. WHEEEEE! CLICK!

Darien: Gipsy Moon your orders are to hold the Miracle Mile off Anchorage. Copy?

Gipsy Moon: Copy that, sir.

Mina looks at a holographic projection of the area map, showing an area extending about 10-20 miles offshore. A dotted red line at the 10 mile marker shows the 'Miracle Mile'. Gipsy Moon's job is to intercept the kaiju before it can pass this far from the coastline. Mina then sees a ticker on the map showing a small vessel identified as a small fishing boat.

Mina: Sir, there seems to be a civilian vessel still in the gulf-

Darien: Mina, she [Gipsy Moon]'s protecting a city of 2 million people. She is not to risk those lives for a boat that holds 10. Am I clear?

Mina: Understood.

Gipsy Moon, who overhears this, is in dismay with Darien's order.

Gipsy Moon: (under her breath) Man that's cold…. (to Mina, aloud) You know what I'm thinking Mina?

Mina: (whispering) Just between the 2 of us, I think I already know.

Gipsy Moon: Then I guess it's time for me to go fishing.

Gipsy Moon then starts walking out from the launch facility as she makes her way to a designated area 10 miles offshore, the Miracle Mile. The heavy metal machinery of the Jaeger suit working in concert as Gipsy Moon seems to slowly but effortlessly walk through the water. A light smirk comes across her face, showing confidence. WHIRRRR! CLUNK! WHIRRRR! CLUNK! WHIRRRR! CLUNK!

Serena: (narrative) There are things you can't fight, acts of nature. You see a hurricane coming you have to get out of the way. But when you put on a Jaeger suit, suddenly you can fight the hurricane, and you can win.

End of Chapter


	4. Chapter 3

Pacific Rim is copyright to Warner Bros. and Legandary

Sailor Moon is Copyright to Naoko Takeuchi and Toei Animation, licensed by Dic Entertainment, Cloverway, and Viz Media

Somewhere far off the Alaskan coast, a small fishing boat, the Salt Chuck, is seen navigating between two giant icebergs while battling over 20 foot waves. Water splashes onto the forward deck. We see the skipper with 2 other crew members bringing their last crab cage onboard as they are splashed with water as well.

Skipper: Get them tied down, and go down below! Now!

Crew Member 1: Yes sir!

The skipper then walks into the cab where the helm is located and checks with the other crew members.

Skipper: How far to the mainland?

Crew Member 2: Seven miles off Anchorage, sir.

Crew Member 3: But we won't even make it past the shallows.

Crew Member 2: No, we won't.

The skipper then sees a large blip on the navigation screen which suggests an island.

Skipper: What about that island, 3000 yards east?

Crew Member 2: No! It's 2000 yards, sir. O-One thousand yards, sir! It's getting closer.

Crew Member 3: How the hell can it be getting closer?!

The skipper then looks up through the windshield and sees a large figure moving towards the bow of the boat. Then skipper realizes something. That figure was no island, it was a….

Skipper: Kaiju.

We get an underwater view as we hear Knifehead growling lightly as it swims through the water towards the fishing boat.

Skipper: Harder starboard! Turn her around! Now!

As the boat gets dangerously close, Knifehead suddenly rises out of the water in front it. Knifehead is described as having a shark like body and jaw, with large, human like arms with 3 large fingers on each hand, and a long protruding crest on top if its head shaped like an arrowhead. As Knifehead uprights itself, it hisses air out 2 blowholes on top of its head, then growls softly. As it stand fully upright, it screeches loudly, then growls and hisses as it looks down at the Salt Chuck. It looks like the boat and its crew is in big trouble.

Officer: Oh, no!

Crew Member 1: What in the world?!

Suddenly another large figure emerges out of the water behind the Salt Chuck. It was Gipsy Moon, who looks in Knifehead's direction with a light scowl on her face showing she mean's business. WHIRRR! CLANK! THUMP! Gipsy Moon briefly changes her expression from a light scowl, to one showing concern as she reaches with her right hand down into the water, placing her hand directly underneath the boat's hull and gently lifting it out of the water. WHIIIRR! SPLOOSH! THUMP! WHIIIRRRR!

Officer: Whoa! Hang on!

Gipsy Moon AI: Vessel secure.

She then brings the boat closer to her face so she could talk to the crew members standing on the stern.

Gipsy Moon: Don't worry I'm going to get you guys to safety. Okay?

The crew members nod at her nervously, acknowledging her intentions. Nervous because their boat had never been picked up out of the water by a giant robot, let alone have a giant robot actually talk to them. Gipsy Moon then takes a defensive stance with the boat in hand, like an NFL quarterback trying to keep a football away from the opposition. As she does this, Gipsy puts the light scowl back on her face as she looks back towards Knifehead. Shortly after, Knifehead takes a swipe at Gipsy Moon with its right claw. Gipsy Moon quickly turns counter clockwise and deflects the attack with her right shoulder and back, like a protective mama bear taking a blow in order to protect her cubs. The swipe was only a glancing blow on Gipsy Moon as she quickly but cautiously lowers the boat back into the water behind her. Now with the boat out of harm's way, she turns her attention back to Knifehead, who is well illuminated by the exterior lights on the Jaeger suit. The kaiju growls loudly at Gipsy Moon as she now takes a fighting stance. She starts by throwing a right handed cross at Knifehead, letting out a grunt of effort as the heavy metal of the Jaeger suit follows through.

Gipsy Moon: Ehr!

WHIIIRRRR! CLUNK! The punch lands on Knifehead's left jaw hinge, knocking it off balance. Gipsy Moon then throws a left handed descending cross, this punch land on the upper right side portion of Knifehead's crest.

Gipsy Moon: Err!

WHIIRR! CLUNK! She then finishes with a double fisted overhead slam.

Gipsy Moon: Hrr!

Once both of her hands are above her head, she brings them down onto the kaiju, slamming Knifehead on the top of its head. WHIIIIIIRR! THUMP! HISS!

Gipsy Moon: ERR!

THUD! SPLASH! Knifehead recovers from this, growling and hissing lightly then lunges at Gipsy Moon as if to bite at her head. Gipsy Moon blocks it by raising her left forearm in front of her face. She then rears backwards and throws her momentum at Knifehead, causing it to lose its balance and let go of its bite.

Gipsy Moon: Hrr! Hrn! Ehh!

Then with her left hand she grabs the right side edge of Knifehead's crest while activating a plasma cannon in her right. Her hand shifts from a human shaped hand to a 3 prong claw like that seen in a crane game with a small hub in its center which starts spinning rapidly, building up plasma energy within the three prongs. WA-KO-KO-CHIK! CLUNK-CLUNK! PZZZZZZ!

Mina: (over the radio) Okay you've got an opening, take the shot!

Gipsy Moon: Way ahead of you.

She then points the plasma at Knifehead and fire three shots at it. Knifehead screeches loudly as it gets hit by these shots and knocked backwards off its feet and sinks into the water. Back at the Control Center, Trista and Darien see all the action from the holograph display.

Trista: Discharge reading sir. Plasma cannon in the shallow shelves, 7 miles off the coastal line.

Darien: (to Gipsy Moon through a microphone) Gipsy what's going on out there?

Gipsy Moon presses a button on the side of her helmet.

Gipsy Moon: (perkily) Job done, sir. Lit it up 3 times, backed my 5th kill.

Darien: (deadpan) You disobeyed a direct order, didn't you?

Darien, knowing Serena, is clearly not surprised by this.

Mina: Respectfully, sir. She intercepted a Kaiju and saved everyone on that boat at the same time.

Darien: (to Gipsy Moon) Get back to you post, now.

Gipsy Moon: (perkily) Copy that, sir.

It's seems like just another day on the job as Gipsy Moon gets ready to head back to the launch facility, but then.

Trista: Kaiju signature rising!

Darien looks at the hologram as well. He can't believe what he's seeing either.

Trista: That thing's still alive, sir.

Darien gets back in contact with Gipsy Moon.

Darien: Gipsy! We're still getting a signature.

Upon hearing this, Gipsy Moon puts herself back on full alert.

Darien: That Kaiju is still alive!

Gipsy Moon frantically scans the surrounding area visually to try and find where the Kaiju was hiding.

Darien: Grab the boat and get out of there.

Gipsy Moon continues to scan the area. She still doesn't see the Kaiju anywhere.

Darien: Do you copy? Grab the boat and get out of there now!

Suddenly off Gipsy Moon's left side, Knifehead lunges out at her from beneath the surface, back with a vengeance.

Gipsy Moon: AAAH!

Gipsy Moon exclaims in shock and surprise as she see this and her irises shrink to about a third their original size. Knifehead swipes at her again, this time with its left claw. Gipsy Moon quickly blocks it and struggles briefly before she is able to hold back Knifehead at arm's length.

Mina: Give it a few more doses of plasma!

Gipsy Moon: I was just thinking the same thing!

She activates the plasma cannon in her left hand and points it at Knifehead as the weapon charges up. CLUNK! CHUCK! ZZZZZZ! But Knifehead intercepts this by swiping down on the 3 prongs, then drives it crest through the gap between Gipsy Moon's left shoulder panel and her chest panel. Gipsy Moon cries loudly in agony as Knifehead's crest goes all the way through her left shoulder mount. An audible alarm inside her helmet starts blaring as a hologram projected between her face and the helmet's visor flashes an alert showing her left arm is badly damaged.

Gipsy Moon: AAAGH!

Mina: (to Darien) She just took a big hit.

The crew aboard the Salt Chuck could not help but watch in horror as Knifehead turns tide against Gipsy Moon. Back at the launch facility, a hologram on Trista's display shows that Gispy Moon's left arm is no longer functioning as she and Darien look on in shock.

Trista: Left arm's gone cold sir.

Knifehead rips Gipsy Moon's left arm completely off its mounting point with its wedge shaped crest. The now severed arm falls into the water dangerously close to where the Salt Chuck was floating. The Kaiju then proceeds to claw at the left hand side of Gipsy Moon's chest panel and then her helmet. From inside her helmet, we can see one of Knifehead's claws pierce through the upper right corner of the helmet's shell, coming dangerously close to Gipsy Moon's face.

Gipsy Moon: My helmet! It went through my helmet!

Mina: Serena, listen to me! You need-PZZZZZssssssssssss…..

But before Mina could finish, the right front portion of Gipsy Moon's helmet is ripped off, knocking out her communication link in the process. Gipsy Moon is now completely cut off from the others and on her own.

Gipsy Moon: Mina?! MINA!

She cringes in agony as her suit starts to short out, causing electricity to surge through her entire body. Gipsy Moon struggles to regain her composure, but then Knifehead tackles her into a nearby iceberg, growls loudly and drives its crest through the center of her chest panel just above the turbine nozzle. She screeches in agony once more. Then, using all the strength and determination she had, she activates the plasma cannon in her remaining arm, points at Knifehead point blank range and charges it up as much as she could. All this while Knifehead continues to bite and claw away at her Jaeger suit.

Gipsy Moon AI: Plasma cannon charging.

When it seems that Knifehead is about to finish off Gipsy Moon for good, Gipsy Moon lets out a battle cry as the plasma cannon finally reaches full power. A tremendous flash of bluish white light fills air as the plasma cannon fires. Back at the launch center, Trista views the holographic display and sees not only the Kaiju's signature disappear from the map, but Gipsy Moon's as well.

Trista: Second discharge, knocked out all the coms, sir. I'm not getting any signals.

Darien proceeds to slowly walk away with a saddened look on his face. This was what he feared would happen. The Kaiju are now turning the tide against mankind once again.

Trista: No signatures, sir. What do we do now sir?

Meanwhile, in a coastal village near Anchorage, sometime after sunrise, we see a little boy playing with his older sister. They appear to be playing a 'Kaiju vs. Jaeger' battle where the little boy played the Kaiju, while his older sister played the Jaeger.

Little Boy: Harr! Grr! Roar!

Older girl: You don't scare me, Kaiju. Take this! And that!

The older sister playfully throws two punches at her little brother, but as she starts to throw a third punch, something catches her attention. She hears giant footsteps approaching them and sees a large figure about 20 stories tall through the dense fog.

Little Boy: Hey, why'd you stop?

The older sister points in the direction of the large figure.

Older Girl: Look over there, it's a Jaeger.

Little Boy: I know there's a Jaeger, you were the one playing her. Remember?

Older Girl: No, really! A real Jaeger!

She turns her little brother's head in the direction of the large figure that was approaching their backyard which was close to the shoreline.

Little Boy: Whoa! It really is!

He then notices something wasn't quite right.

Little Boy: Wait, something's wrong here. It looks like that Jaeger's missing an arm.

As the fog clears we now that it's Gipsy Moon, who was now badly damaged and breathing heavily from exhaustion as she slowly and tiredly walks ashore before collapsing face down onto the shore with her helmet landing very close the fence that marked the extent of the little kids' backyard. Upon collapsing, the Jaeger suit powers down, and the little kids rush into a midsized house to inform their parents. As they bring the parents out onto the back yard with them, we see Serena crawl out of the large opening in the Jaeger Suit's helmet left behind by Knifehead, who is not seen anywhere. Even though the left arm of the giant suit had been ripped off, it's revealed that Serena still has her original left arm intact. She puts a hand over her chest where her heart is located and starts to become short of breath.

Serena: (weakly) I can't breathe. I can't breathe!

The parents take Serena into their house, supporting her with their shoulders. The little kids are now greatly concerned about this young woman's situation.

Older Girl: Mommy? What's wrong with her?

Mom: Well, judging by that giant robotic suit she just came out of, something bad must have happened to this young lady. (to the dad) We better get her inside where it's warm.

Dad: Right.

As soon as the parents get Serena inside, they help her get seated onto a sturdy wooden chair. But as they do so, Serena suddenly drops down onto the seat as her legs give out underneath her.

Dad: Ooh. Are you okay, Miss?

Serena: (quickly but weakly) I can't breathe. I can't breathe!

Serena holds her hand over heart once more. The mom, who happens to be a school nurse, quickly recognizes Serena's symptoms.

Mom: She's having a panic attack.

Dad: What do you suppose happened to her?

Mom: I don't know. Something must have really shaken her up. We better call an ambulance.

Dad: I'm on it.

The dad picks up the phone and dials 911. The mom then tries to comfort Serena as the kids watch them from another room. At this point, the emotional stress that was placed on Serena finally gets the best of her, as she places her elbows on her thighs, drops her face onto her hands with palms covering her eyes and sobs heavily and loudly. Tears can be seen trickling between her fingers and off to the sides of her hands. After some time, an ambulance arrives in front of the house with lights flashing and blinking as medical staff and EMTs (Emergency Medical Technicians) walk into the house with a trolley and load Serena onto it, then load the trolley into the ambulance and take her to a hospital. The viewpoint slowly shifts high above the house and the small village, as well as the lightly smoldering wreckage of the Jaeger suit. We now see a depiction of a map of the Pacific Ocean centered over where Gipsy Moon was last seen. The map crumbles from this center and spreads outwardly, with all the broken pieces falling into an abyss. Finally the title card appears in the center of our view point.

GIPSY MOON

A 'Pacific Rim' and 'Sailor Moon' Crossover

End of Chapter


	5. Chapter 4

Pacific Rim is copyright to Warner Bros. and Legendary

Sailor Moon is Copyright to Naoko Takeuchi and Toei Animation, licensed by Dic Entertainment, Cloverway, and Viz Media

After her traumatic fight against Knifehead, Serena left the Jaeger team, having lost the will to continue to fight. This was only the beginning of the Jaeger program's woes though. Five years after Gipsy Moon's last fight, we see Darien, Trista, Mina, and Michelle in a conference with about 9 UN (United Nations) representatives from the United States, Canada, Great Britain, South Korea, Japan, Australia, and several other nations who are in conference with the others through monitors. The conference was being held in the Anchorage Shatterdome where Gipsy Moon was once housed, on the closing day of the Shatterdome. The US representative explains the situation.

US UN Rep: The Kaiju are learning our defenses. They're adapting, evolving, and we're losing Jaeger suits faster than we can build them.

We then see destroyed remains of several Jaeger suits. First is that of Horizon Neptune. Thankfully, Michelle survived the aftermath with only minor injuries. Other Jaeger operators were not as fortunate though.

US UN Rep: Lima.

Next we see wreckage of Romeo V. Mina had been reassigned to another Mark 1 Jaeger suit, Coyote Venus. The unnamed replacement operator of Romeo V was killed instantly.

US UN Rep: Seattle.

Finally, we see wreckage of a third, unknown Mark 1 Jaeger suit. The operator of this jaeger was forced to retire due to a combination of serious injuries and radiation sickness since the Mark 1 Jaeger suits did not have sufficient shielding against the radiation from the nuclear reactors that powered them.

US UN Rep: Vladivostok.

Back to the conference room.

US UN Rep: Category 4 Kaijus are now coming through the Breach. I think even you can see Marshal; this is no longer a sound strategy. The frequency of the attacks has increased. The Jaeger suits are not the most viable line of defense anymore.

Darien: I am aware. Those are my women that die or are retired every time a Jaeger suit falls, which is why I'm asking for one last chance-

UK UN Rep: Excuse me Marshall.

Darien: -one final assault with everything we've got.

UK UN Rep: Excuse me Marshall! Listen to me! The Jaeger Program is dead, Marshall. On the other hand, the Coastal Wall Program is a promising option.

US UN Rep: The world appreciates all that you and your women have done, but it's over. We will authorize you to take all remaining Jaeger suits to the last battle station, Hong Kong. We've prepared to fund you for the next eight months while the coastal wall is completed. After that, you'll receive no further support.

Canadian UN Rep: You have your answer Marshall.

All the screens switch off, ending the conference. We see the emotional responses of Darien, Mina, Michelle and Trista from the decision that the UN Reps have made regarding the Jaeger program. Trista seems to be taking it the hardest, while Michelle and Darien are surprisingly calm about it.

Trista: So that's it? It's over?

Michelle: Suits and tie, dashing smiles. That's all they are Darien.

Mina opens a small metal container she took out of her pocket and takes a pill from inside the container and puts it in her mouth.

Mina: (to Michelle) We don't need them, (turns to Darien) right Darien?

Darien: (nods) Agreed.

Later on, we find that rather than return to her home city of Tokyo, Serena, now about 40 years old, was now working at a Raptor Conservation Center in Sitka, Alaska. Here she has been studying about various birds of prey, like bald eagles, ravens, and hawks, as well raising some specimens and prepping them to be released into the wild. While she seems okay with this new line of work she is at outwardly, deep down Serena was depressed. Yes, she was doing her part in saving the world, but this job just didn't seem to give her that driving motive that she used to get from her years as a Sailor Scout. Indeed she would love to be part of that driving motive yet again, but the trauma she suffered from her fight against Knifehead 5 years, 4 months before had severely barred her from returning to the Jaeger Program. While Serena was sorting some paperwork regarding her observations with the birds of prey in the facility's care, something on the television catches her attention.

Australian News Reporter: I'm here in Sydney, where earlier today, yet another Kaiju attack occurred. The Kaiju, an enormous Category 4, broke through the coastal wall in less than hour.

We see news footage of a new Kaiju, codenamed Mutavore appear to effortlessly break through a large steel and concrete wall which rose just outside the port of Sydney. Mutavore is described as having a large hook like curve above her head and a long crescent shaped chin, with 3 eyes on each side of her face with her mouth placed near the top of her head. She also has large, ax shaped structures protruding out her back, along with large, muscular arms with two long claws on the end of each arm, as well as human like legs similar to those seen on Knifehead, and two smaller, insect like arms in the middle of her 4 larger limbs. She bellows like a Sauropod as she makes her way into the city.

Australian News Reporter: The Wall of Life had been deemed unbreachable by its builders.

Unnamed Coworker: Why the hell are they even building those things?!

Another one of Serena's coworkers and long time best friend, Molly Baker, a young woman who was slightly taller than Serena, with shoulder length orange hair and dark bluish green eyes, is clearly awestruck by the news footage shown on TV.

Molly: (with a distinct Brooklyn accent) Tha-that thing went through that wall like it was nothing.

Australian News Reporter: Ironically it was the recently decommissioned Jaeger Suit, Striker Mercury, worn and operated by Amy Mizuno that finally took the beast down.

The news footage then shows Striker Mercury, who is mostly camo green in color with more angular body panels and helmet than those seen on Gipsy Moon, quickly engage in combat with Mutavore. She throws a right handed uppercut at Mutavore's lower jaw, followed by a left handed uppercut, which knocks Mutavore into a building. Mutavore and Striker Mercury then sidestep each other as Mutavore now tries to grapple with Striker Mercury. While doing so, Mutavore then tries to go after Striker Mercury's helmet, but the Jaeger Suited Giantess was just too quick for her, as she easily intercepts Mutavore's left claw with a right handed backhand and then throws a right handed cross that knocks the Kaiju away. Striker Mercury then places her arms down at her sides, with her forearms parallel to the ground and palms of her clenched fists facing upwards. As she does this, her chest panels open up to reveal a chest mounted six barrel missile launcher which fires one missile from each barrel at Mutavore. The missiles explode as they crash into the Kaiju's head and neck. Mutavore lets out some cries as the first four missiles explode and then a loud groan when the last two explode and then collapses backwards onto the city streets. We hear a few car alarms wailing as the ground shakes briefly, but violently from the impact. The news video then shows Amara being interviewed by the reporter. After Serena left the Jaeger Suit Program, Amy Mizuno, a somewhat small young lady with short, dark blue hair and matching eye color, assumed the position as leader of the Sailor Jaegers throughout her absence. Amara was reassigned as the crew chief for Striker Mercury with Michelle as her co-crew chief sometime after Tacit Uranus and Horizon Neptune were destroyed.

Amara: Look, they [the United Nations] pulled the plug on the Jaeger Program because of mediocre fighters, it's that simple. That's Striker Mercury's 10th kill to date, it's a new record.

Australian News Reporter: Are you willing to go to Hong Kong, even at a time like this?

Amara: Well orders are orders. What else are we supposed to do?

Raptor Center PA: Will Serena Tsukino please report to the front lobby?

We see a black Cadillac Escalade EX pull up near the front entrance of the building. Darien, along with Luna and Artemis exit the vehicle from the right hand side and make their way into the front entryway doors leading the front lobby. Serena had just reported to the front lobby like was instructed by the PA, wondering why she was asked to do so in the first place. She quickly finds out when she sees Darien and the two cats enter the front lobby. Upon seeing them, Serena begins to look somewhat perky.

Darien: Ms. Tsukino.

Serena: Marshall, looking sharp.

Darien: Long time.

Serena: Five years, four months.

Luna: May we have a word?

Serena then takes Darien and the two cats into her work station.

Serena: Right this way.

Darien: Took us a while to find you. Anchorage, Sheldon Point, Nome..

Serena: Yeah well, a girl in my position, helping to save the world one bird at a time. What do you want?

Luna: We have spent the last 6 months activating everything we could get our hands on. There's an old Jaeger Suit, a Mark III. You may know it, needs an operator.

Serena's perky attitude suddenly goes back to being depressed again.

Serena: I take it I wasn't your first choice?

Artemis: You were our first choice. All the other Mark III fighters were either dead or unfit to fight again.

Serena: Look…. I can't have another brush with death again. I'm done. I had a panic attack after my last fight, and I saw my whole life flash before my eyes. I can't go through that again, I'm sorry.

She starts to walk away, but Darien is quick to grab her attention once more.

Darien: Haven't you heard Ms. Tsukino? The world is coming to an end. So where would you rather see yours end? Here, or in a Jaeger Suit?

With those last few words, Darien was finally able to persuade Serena to go back to the Jaeger Program with him and the two cats.

End of Chapter


	6. Chapter 5

Gipsy Moon

A 'Pacific Rim' and 'Sailor Moon' crossover

Pacific Rim is copyright to Warner Bros. and Legandary

Sailor Moon is Copyright to Naoko Takeuchi and Toei Animation, licensed by Dic Entertainment, Cloverway, and Viz Media

Chapter 5

We see a CH-53 Super Stallion, a very large military helicopter flying over Hong Kong through rainy weather in towards a large facility built into the side of a large cliff similar to that seen at the Anchorage Shatterdome in Alaska. There is a helipad near the front entrance which allows helicopters to pick up and drop off people at this facility. From the front entrance we see two young women walking towards the helipad, each carrying their own umbrella to shelter themselves from the rain. One of these young women has shoulder length raven colored hair with ivory skin and purple eyes and can be described as having a small slender body, about 5 foot 3. The other woman is noticeably shorter at 4 foot 2, with hot pink hair like cotton candy styled into 2 hair buns similar to Serena's except they were much more pointed up top like a rabbit's ears, with candy apple red eyes. The two women stop a short but safe distance as they watch the CH-53 land on the helipad. Upon landing we see a door panel open on the helicopter's right hand side and we see Darien, Serena, Mina, Luna and Artemis step out of the helicopter using the footsteps built into the lowered door panel. Darien is seen with two umbrellas in hand, one he opens for himself while he gives the other to Serena which she opens. Mina then opens up the umbrella she was carrying as well while Luna and Artemis ride on Serena and Mina's shoulders respectively.

Darien: Ms. Tsukino, these are Hotaru Tomoe and Rini Tsukino, two of our brightest. Hotaru is in charge of the Mark III Restoration Program, and Rini traveled here from the future so that she could train to be a Jaeger suited fighter.

Serena gives a light wave of her right hand to Rini and Hotaru as a way to say 'hello'. She notices that while Rini is quick to lightly wave back, Hotaru seemed to avoid eye contact with her. Serena is briefly puzzled by this, but then recalls that Mina told her that Hotaru would have a tendency to do so since she's a High Functioning Autistic. Indeed Hotaru is one of the brightest, like Darien told Serena, as she knows every detail about the Jaeger Suits like a book. However, she is rather socially awkward, as interacting with others socially is a bit of a struggle for her. Thankfully, she has Rini and/or Mina to help her out if needed. Rini almost doesn't recognize Serena since she looked rather different from when they saw each other in the years of "Sailor Moon', since Serena had a few subtle hints of aging, namely a dozen or so white hairs mixed in with her blonde hair and a few small wrinkles on her face.

Rini: (to Darien) Is that really Serena?

Serena: (to Rini, jokingly) Yeah, it's me. You'd look a bit different too, after your family and friends haven't seen you for about 25 years or so, and they might be able to recognize you either.

After a brief pause, Rini does get Serena's joke and she chuckles a bit while grinning lightly.

Rini: (to Serena, politely) I apologize Ms. Tsukino, Hotaru and I have heard a lot about you.

Darien, the girls and two cats then head towards the front entrance, where two armed guards awaiting by the doorway allowed them to enter.

Darien: (to the guards) At ease. (To Serena) We'll tour the facility first, and Ms. Tomoe will show you to your Jaeger Suit Ms. Tsukino.

As they step inside the front entrance and into an elevator just inside, two other men are seen rushing towards the main entrance behind Darien and the girls. One these men was a British man with dark brown hair and matching eye color and was wearing a semi winter type jacket and had a walking cane in hand. The other man rushing in was an American wearing a leather biker jacket and black wide rimmed glasses and had short raven colored hair similar to Darien's.

First Man: Wait for us!

Second Man: Hold the door please!

Serena and Hotaru hold each side of the elevator doors for the two men coming in.

First Man: (short of breath) Thank you. Thank you. Thank you.

After the two men are in the elevator, Serena and Hotaru allow the doors to close and the elevator goes down.

Second Man: Stay back, kaiju specimens are extremely rare, so look but don't touch please.

Darien: Ms. Tsukino, this is our research team, Dr. Gottlieb, and Dr. Geiszler.

Geiszler: Ah, call me Newt. Only my mother calls me 'Doctor'. (to Gottlieb) Hermann, these are human beings why don't you say 'hello'?

Hermann: Newton, I have asked you not to refer to me by my first name in the presence of others. I have 10 years-

Newton: Yeah I know Hermann, I was just trying to be nice, that's all.

Hermann: Of course…

Newton pulls out his Ipad, a handheld tablet from Apple Inc. from his coat pocket, turns the screen on and keys in a numerical code. The Ipad then shows the main screen where Serena couldn't help but notice the image used for the wallpaper or the background of the main screen as the image was that of a Kaiju that was familiar to her.

Serena: (pointing to the Ipad screen) Who is that, Yamarashi?

Newton: Oh this little Kaiju?

He turns the Ipad's screen towards Serena so she could see it more clearly.

Newton: Yeah you've got a good eye.

Serena: (confidently) I took him down in 2017.

Newton: You know he was one of the biggest Category 3s ever? He was 2500 tons of awesome.

Rini and Hotaru couldn't help but feel somewhat embarrassed by this while Serena gives Newton a cold look.

Newton: Or awful, you know, however you want to put it.

Serena: Yeah well, that last Kaiju I fought, I narrowly escaped with my life.

She grimaced at the memory of her fight with Knifehead. The others couldn't help but feel sorry for Serena, especially Rini, since Serena does become her mother in the future.

Hermann: Please excuse him, he's a Kaiju fanatic. He loves them.

Newton: Shut it, Hermann! I don't love them, okay? I study them, and unlike most people, I'd like to see one alive and up close one day.

Serena: Trust me, you wouldn't want to.

She and the others walk out of the elevator once it reached the destined floor. Hermann shakes his head in disapproval at Newton.

Serena: (to Darien) So that's your research team?

Luna: Things have changed. We're not an army anymore, Serena. We're the resistance.

Hotaru keys in a code on a control panel and it opens a pair of large steel doors.

Darien: Welcome to the Shatterdome.

The large steel doors reveal a large command complex where a few giant Jaeger suits were being serviced and overhauled. Serena is visibly impressed by the size of the facility.

Serena: Wow, nice setup you've got here.

She turns and sees a large clock above the large doorway.

Darien: The war clock. We reset it after every Kaiju attack, keeps everyone focused. The frequency of the attacks is accelerating.

Serena: How long before the next reset?

Artemis: A week, if we're lucky.

As Serena is looking around, she carelessly walks into the path of a worker driving a tractor like vehicle. The driver stops the vehicle just before Serena gets close to the front of the vehicle. The brief squeaking of the tires is enough to get Serena's attention and she sees the vehicle at the very last second and quickly sidesteps around. The worker gives Serena a disgruntled look as if he were saying "Really?" while Serena tries to give an apologetic gesture in return.

Artemis: Our experts believe there will be a kaiju attack even before that.

Darien: This complex used to launch 30 Jaeger Suits in bays just like this one. Now there are only 4 Jaeger Suits left, all of them being the Sailor Jaegers.

Serena: I didn't know it was this bad.

Mina: It is that bad.

Hotaru points to a crimson red Jaeger Suit that they were walking past, which was unique in that it had 3 arms instead of two, with the third arm extending from behind the right shoulder. The helmet that went with it had a gold colored lens that extended over the wearers right eye and can not only project data in a holographic display, it can also shine a light in the direction of where the operator was looking.

Hotaru: Crimson Mars, stationed in China. One of the greatest. Assembled in Changzou. Full titanium core plus military grade alloys, 240 Megawatts per muscle strand. A deadly precise fighter. The suit is worn and operated by Raye Hino, with her husband Chad as her crew chief.

Serena: Sailor Mars.

Hotaru: She has successfully defended Hong Kong Port 7 times. She uses the Thundercloud Formation.

Serena: Oh yeah, triple arm attack.

Hotaru: Very effective.

Raye is described as having long, raven colored hair reaching down to her hips, with purple eyes and ivory skin. She has a slim, beautiful figure and stood about 5 foot 3, same height as Hotaru. Hotaru then points to another Jaeger suit. This one is mostly olive green in color with rather large hands and a helmet with an inverted funnel shape similar to a cooling tower seen at a nuclear power station.

Hotaru: That tank, last of the T-90s, Cherno Jupiter. Last generation Mark 1. The heaviest, oldest Jaeger suit in operation, but make no mistake Ms. Tsukino, it's a brutal war machine.

She then points a rather tall, somewhat muscular woman with long dark brown hair styled into a large, voluminous ponytail and green eyes, standing about 5 foot 6. She is accompanied by her boyfriend Thomas.

Hotaru: The operator of that suit, Lita Kino.

Serena: Sailor Jupiter. I've also heard about her assignment for the Perimeter Patrol she did around the Siberian Wall.

Mina: Under her watch it remained unbreached for 6 years. Six years.

The group then walks towards a service bay where Striker Mercury was being serviced. Amy, Amara and Michelle can be seen standing near the Jaeger suit's left foot. They see Darien and the others approaching them.

Darien: Amy, Amara, Michelle. Ladies, welcome to Hong Kong!

Michelle: (to Amara) Wait here.

Michelle told Amara to wait by Striker Mercury because she didn't want Amara getting too close to Hotaru since Amara tends to act rather hostile towards Hotaru due to her Autistic tendencies and 'character tics'. Their accompanying bulldog, Max was with them as well. Hotaru kneels down and calls Max to her.

Hotaru: (in a playful tone) Come here, Max! You remember me?

Michelle: (to Max) Don't drool all over Ms. Tomoe now. He sees a pretty girl, he gets all wound up.

Darien: Serena these are Amy Mizuno and Michelle Kaioh, some old friends from the Mark I glory days.

Amy: (with a British-Canadian accent) I know you Serena, we've worked together before.

Serena: Yeah, back when you two were Sailor Mercury and Sailor Neptune. And then about 6 years ago, it was you, Michelle and I, a three Jaeger team drop.

Amy: Yeah, that's right, Manila. Sorry about what happened in Alaska.

Serena: Thanks.

Darien: Amy is the wearer and operator of Striker Mercury, fastest Jaeger suit in the world. The first and only Mark V ever built. Australia released Amy from her assignment less than a day before the Sydney attack.

Michelle: Yeah, they were lucky we were still around.

Darien: Now, she'll be the running point for us.

Serena: Wait, running point on what? You haven't really told me what we're doing here yet.

Luna: We're going for the Breach, Serena. We're going to strap a 2400 pound thermonuclear warhead to Striker's back.

Artemis: Detonation equivalent 1.2 million tons of TNT. Meanwhile you, and two other Jaeger suits will be providing defense for Striker.

Serena: I thought we were the resistance. Where'd you guys get something that big?

Darien: See the Russians back there? They can get us anything. (to the others) Ladies, shall we.

Darien, Amy, Mina, Michelle and the two cats start to walk off.

Amy: Good to have you back Serena.

Hotaru: I will show you to your Jaeger Suit, Ms. Tsukino.

Serena: Ms. Tomoe, would you give me a moment.

Serena then catches up with Darien.

Serena: Marshall! Sir, we've hit the Breach before. It doesn't work, nothing goes through. What's changed?

Luna: We've got a plan, we just need you ready. That's all.

Darien: Let's go ladies.

Amara, who was standing by Striker Mercury's left foot the whole time, calls Max back over to her.

Amara: Max, come here!

Max walks back to Amara, who then kneels down and pets him. Amara and Serena briefly look at each other before Serena walks away with Rini and Hotaru. Amara seems to be rather dismissive of Serena, feeling that it was women like her that lead to the Jaeger Program being discontinued.

End of Chapter


	7. Chapter 6

Pacific Rim is copyright to Warner Bros. and Legandary

Sailor Moon is Copyright to Naoko Takeuchi and Toei Animation, licensed by Dic Entertainment, Cloverway, and Viz Media

While Hotaru and Rini were showing Serena to her Jaeger suit, Darien and the others went to the Research Lab where Hermann gives Darien an educated guess regarding the pattern of the Kaiju attacks and the Breach itself. He shows a blackboard showing a rather complex formula that he composed as a way of graphing the pattern of the Kaiju attacks, while Newton was dissecting some Kaiju organs so that he and the rest of the Research team can better understand the nature of the Kaiju themselves.

Herman: (to himself out loud) Zero minus two. XY minus two, R-E-Q. (to Darien) In the beginning, the Kaiju attacks were spaced by 24 weeks. Then 12, then 6, then every 2 weeks. The most recent one, in Sydney was a week. In 4 weeks we could be seeing a Kaiju every 8 hours before they're coming every 4 minutes. Marshall, we should witness a double event within 7 days.

Darien: Dr. Gottlieb, if I am to strap a 2400 pound thermonuclear warhead, I'm going to need more than a prediction.

Newton: Well uh, that's a problem then. You see, he actually CAN'T give you anything more than a prediction. His predictions are right on the mark though.

Hermann: Thank you for that insight, Newton.

As he says this, Newton discards some Kaiju innards aside and they end up on the floor. There seems to be a fainted yellow line dividing the room in half, which meant Hermann had his half of the laboratory to work with while Newton conducted his work in the other half. The kaiju innards that Newton discarded appeared to land mostly on Hermann's half of the laboratory.

Hermann: Ah! No Kaiju entrails on my side of the room! You know the rules Newton.

Newton: Sorry Herman, surgery's a pretty messy job.

Hermann: I realize that, but I think the janitors here are already overworked as it is.

Amy: Gentlemen! Can we get back on point please?

Hermann: (to Darien) Numbers do not lie. Politics, poetry, promises, these are lies. Numbers are as close as we can get to the handwriting of Arceus.

Newton: (dumbfounded) What?

Hermann: Would you give me a moment?

Newton puts his hands up as if he were surrendering.

Hermann: (back to Darien) There will be a double event, and then shortly after 3, and then 4…

Darien: And then we're dead. I got you.

Newton was making a "blah, blah, blah" gesture with one hand while Hermann was explaining this part to Darien.

Hermann: Yes. This is where the good news comes.

Hermann then pulls up a holographic display showing the Breach and the passageway it established between the world we live in and the world from which the Kaiju were invading.

Hermann: Here is our universe, and here is theirs. And this is what we call "The Throat", the passage between us and the Breach. We know that it's atomic in nature. I predict that the increased traffic will force the Breach to stabilize and remain open long enough to get the device through,…

He pinches a small radiation symbol, which consists of a yellow circle with a black symbol that resembles a three bladed propeller, which depicted the nuclear warhead from off to the side of the holographic display and carries it over to the top of the display of the Breach and releases it. The small symbol falls about halfway down the display and then disintegrates in bright red, depicting a very large explosion, which then causes the holographic depiction of the Breach to disintegrate as well.

Herman: ….and collapse its structure.

Newton: Yeah well, that's where I've got to chime in. I mean really I wouldn't want to go down in there with that limited amount of information. No offense, Hermann.

Hermann: None taken Newton, but don't embarrass yourself.

Newton: Just hear me out for a minute. Why do we judge the Kaiju and give them all the different codenames? I mean it's because each one is completely different from the next, right? I mean one looks like a shark, the other looks like a dolpin-

Darien: Dr. Geiszler, just get to the point.

Newton: The point is I don't think they're completely different after all. Let me show you some samples that I collected.

He pulls two kaiju samples, putting one to each side of him.

Newton: Now here we have a couple of brain stem bases. Now this one here [on his left] was harvested in Sydney. And this one [on his right] was harvested in Manila, 6 years ago. They have the same exact DNA. They're copies.

Hermann: And this is the point where he goes completely crazy.

Newton then shows a Kaiju organ that was inside a large jar filled with formaldehyde.

Newton: There is so much more to the Kaiju that we don't yet understand, and we've really only scratched the surface. This is a piece of a Kaiju's brain. Now unfortunately it was damaged, it's a little bit weak, but it's still alive. Now I think I can tap into it using the same technology that allows the girls to synchronize their minds with their Jaeger suits. I could tell you exactly how to get into the Breach yourselves.

Michelle: You're suggesting that we Sync with a Kaiju?

Newton: No, no, not like a whole Kaiju, I mean just a tiny section of its brain.

Amy: The neural surge may be too much for the human brain.

Mina: Yeah, you're probably right.

Darien: I agree.

Newton: Now when I mentioned using the same technology that allows the girls to synchronize their minds with their suits, I was emphasizing on the pilot to interface control. I realize that a neural surge may be a possibility. That's why I'm going to conduct the experiment on a small scale first. If I have any success with the small scale experiment, then I'll proceed to the full scale experiment. I even have blueprints with details regarding my plan.

Darien: Alright, sounds like you know what you plan on doing. Conduct your experiment and relay whatever data you gather to me afterwards. Gottlieb, I'd also like your data on my table ASAP.

Hermann: Sir.

Newton: Uh, yes sir.

Darien: As you were gentlemen.

Darien and the others leave the laboratory.

Hermann: Newton, I know that you're desperate to be right, so you've not wasted your life being a kaiju fanatic, but I fear that your plan's not going to work. Please don't try to carry out this potentially suicidal experiment.

Newton: It is going to work Hermann, and I'll tell you something else. Fortune favors the brave, dude.

Hermann: They likely won't give you the equipment, and even if they did, you might kill yourself.

Hermann walks out of the room the two of them were in.

Newton: Or I'd be a rock star.

The whole time Newton was explaining his plans to Darien, one of the long suction like tubes extending from the base of the kaiju brain seemed to reach out and briefly stick itself to the side of the jar like a suction cup. Every time it did, it was doing so while pointing towards Newton, like it was trying to reach out to him.

Meanwhile, Hotaru has brought Serena to the launch bay where the Mark III Restoration Program was being carried out.

Hotaru: Here it is.

Serena is clearly in awe of what stood before her. A familiar sight she had not seen for almost 5 and a-half years now. The familiar sight in question was none other than her Jaeger suit, Gipsy Moon.

Serena: Oh my gosh. I remember this one. Gipsy Moon, so glorious. It looks like new.

Hotaru: Better than new, it has a dual core nuclear reactor, plus the latest user interface hardware and operating system software. It's a one of a kind now.

Serena: Isn't everybody?

Trista: How do you like the wardrobe Ms. Tsukino? High Strength Steel hull plus Kevlar underlining, 210 Megawatts per muscle strand, hyper-torque driver for every limb plus a new fluid synapse system.

Trista and Serena embrace each other, having not seen each other for a long time.

Serena: Trista! It's great to see you again.

Trista: Same to you Serena. It's just like the good ole days.

Rini and Hotaru couldn't help but smile at this heartwarming moment of reunion between longtime friends. Later on, Serena, Rini and Hotaru meet in the bedroom where Serena was going to be staying in.

Serena: So Rini, I understand that you traveled here from the future so that you could train to fight in a Jaeger suit. Am I right?

Rini: That's right.

Serena: What's your simulator score?

Rini: (confidently) Fifty-one drops, 51 kills.

Serena: Wow, that's amazing. So has Darien already picked out a Jaeger suit for you?

Rini: Actually, Hotaru and I built one ourselves. We called it Gipsy Mini Moon. It was built using the blueprints for the original Gipsy Moon. It's really a smaller version of the original, at 2/3s scale and mostly pink instead of navy blue.

Serena: I guess that would make sense since you were Sailor Mini Moon, essentially a "mini" version of Sailor Moon about 30 years ago.

Rini: Yeah, pretty much.

Serena: So when will Gipsy Mini Moon be ready?

Hotaru: It's already finished actually. We started construction on it around the same I started the Mark III Restoration Program. But we're still working out the bugs in it though.

Rini: In the meantime, I've taken some time to study your fighting techniques and strategies, including Alaska.

Serena: And what did you think?

Rini: I think you're unpredictable. You have a tendency to deviate from standard combat techniques. You take risks that endanger yourself and your comrades. I don't think you're really cut out for this mission.

Serena: (thinking) Ouch.

However, rather than get upset with Rini like she used to back in her 'Sailor Moon' days, Serena just quietly took a deep breath.

Serena: (speaking) Well, at least you're being honest, and you might be right. But one day when you're fighting in a Jaeger suit, you'll find that it's really no different from being a Sailor Scout. In other words you'll realize that when you're combat, you make decisions,..

She rolls up the left sleeve of her shirt above her shoulder to show Rini and Hotaru the scar she gained from her fight against Knifehead.

Serena: ..you have to live with the consequences.

After showing them her scar, she rolls the sleeve back down.

Serena: That's what I'm trying to do.

As Rini and Hotaru leave Serena's room, Rini stops just outside the doorway for a moment to look back at Serena. Rini didn't know why, but she felt that even though she didn't always see eye to eye with her, she really looked up to Serena a great deal, like any daughter would look up to their mother. When Serena makes eye contact with Rini, instead of angrily telling her to leave, she just gives her a warm smile that would seem to melt one's heart. Rini couldn't help but smile back at her before walking off.

End of Chapter


	8. Chapter 7

Pacific Rim is copyright to Warner Bros. and Legandary

Sailor Moon is Copyright to Naoko Takeuchi and Toei Animation, licensed by Dic Entertainment, Cloverway, and Viz Media

Chapter 7

We see Hotaru standing in a seemingly empty section of the Service Bay where Gipsy Moon was being held. She takes a moment to see if there was nobody around that may potentially bothered by her, and confirms this and she proceeds with some physical actions, often referred to as 'stimming' that she deems to make her feel comfortable, especially in a stressful environment such as the Shatterdome. Her form of stimming including pacing, or walking casually back and forth in a given spot in this seemingly empty section of the facility, as well as in counterclockwise ovals. At the same time, she seems to gently nod her head as if saying "yes" and tilting it side to side. She seems to enjoy animated movies, as she verbally "acts out" some dialogue from some movies she's seen over the years.

However when she realizes that someone was nearby her, she immediately stops her physical stimming and becomes silent. Her face becomes somewhat red in embarrassment, as she was taught in her teenage years that she was not supposed to be "doing silliness" since she is supposed to act like an adult. She was also taught that if she does this outside of home, people were going to look at her as awkward and she did not want that. All these thoughts seem to overwhelm her, effectively canceling out that 'feeling good moment' she was having up to that point, if not making her feel even more stressed than before. Although the person she saw was not actually looking in her direction, Hotaru does not seem to realize this because these thoughts that she was having at that moment.

Later on, Hotaru met up with Serena and Rini and the three of them enter the food hall area. To Serena, it looked very similar to a cafeteria back when she was in high school, during her "Sailor Moon" years. Since Serena was not 100 percent familiar with what goes on in the food hall, Rini and Hotaru decided to show her around the place and let her see the food hall's menu so that she could decide on her meal options. Meanwhile Raye, Lita, and Amara were sitting together at a table. Amy and Michelle had already loaded their trays with their entrees and as they were heading towards the table that the other 3 were sitting at, they see Serena, Rini and Hotaru and wave to them.

Amy: Serena. Come sit with us.

Serena: Oh, I'm fine, thank you.

Michelle: Ah, come on, there's plenty of room at our table.

Serena then walks with Amy and Michelle towards their table while Rini and Hotaru followed Serena. Hotaru was a bit hesitant to sit down with them since Amara happened to be sitting at the same table. So she decided to sit between Amy and Rini so that she could be with her friends but at the same time keep her distance from Amara.

Serena: I didn't expect them to have bread in a place like this.

Michelle: Hong Kong, a beauty of an open port. No rationing.

Amy: We have potatoes, peas, sweet beans, and meat loaf.

Lita: The meat loaf's actually pretty good, believe me.

Raye: (to another person at their table) Could you pass the potatoes, please?

The unnamed person passes a pan filled with potatoes over to Raye.

Raye: Thanks.

Michelle: Serena, you remember Amara, right? Well she and I are now working as crew chiefs for Amy.

Amara: More like crew chief and co-crew chief. Right, Michelle? (to Serena) So, you're the girl, huh? You're the girl who's going to be providing defense for Amy in that old rust bucket suit of yours?

Serena: That's what they told me.

Amara: Good. So, when was the last time you suited up, Bunny?

Serena: About 5 and a-half years ago.

Amara: What have you been doing for 5 and a-half years? Something pretty important I reckon?

Serena: I was in wildlife conservation, raising birds of prey so that they can be released into the wild.

Amara didn't seem too impressed by this.

Amara: Well, that's great. I mean that's really useful. If we ever get into a fight, you can call on your animal friends to help, eh Bunny?

(Serena's Japanese name, Usagi, means 'rabbit'. Her dub name was derived from her Moon Kingdom incarnation, Princess Serenity. Rini's real name meanwhile is Serena, just like her mother's. Her nickname 'Rini' is a combination of 'Mini' and 'Serena', since she's essentially a "Mini Serena". Rini goes by her nickname in order to avoid confusion with Serena. Personally, I see absolutely nothing wrong with the name Serena. It just happens to be a name that's shared in common with another girl whom I think Ash Ketchum from Pokemon should consider settling down with.)

Serena: (firmly) It's Serena.

Amara: Whatever. Look, you're Darien's bright idea. My friend Michelle, she seems to like you. But its girls like you that brought the Jaeger Program. To me, you're dead weight.

She gets up from the table.

Amara: You slow Amy down, I'll have her drop you like a sack of Kaiju shit.

She gives Serena a mocking wink and grin, clicking her tongue as she does so.

Amara: See you around, "Serena". Come on Max.

Now that Amara had left, Hotaru felt much more comfortable eating at the table with the others.

Hotaru: Talk about rude.

Michelle: It's really nothing personal, Serena. Her daddy raised her all on his own. She's a good person, but I guess her daddy never really knew whether to give her a hug or a spanking.

Serena: With respect ma'am, I'm pretty sure which one she needs.

Hotaru nods firmly in agreement.

Later on we see that Serena is undergoing a 'refresher course', utilizing a combination of simulators and real people as challengers, wielding nothing more than wooden poles. Thereby helping Serena refresh her fighting skills and coordination, though it seems clear that Serena has not lost her edge, even after being out of a Jaeger suit for 5 and a-half years. She easily cleared the simulator part of the course, as Darien confidently felt she could. Every human challenger she faced never stood a chance against her. Hotaru, Rini and Darien looked as Serena took down each challenger one by one, with Hotaru keeping score on each match. Serena had just flipped an unnamed female challenger onto the floor, claiming her as the victor of that matchup.

Hotaru: Four points to zero.

Darien then gives a nod to the next challenger, who pulls some pretty impressive moves with the wooden pole. But like all the others before her, this challenger was easily defeated.

Hotaru: Four points to 1

One more challenger faces Serena, this one actually puts up a bit of a fight, but Serena still tops her in the end.

Hotaru: Four points to 2.

Rini was clearly not impressed by all the challengers that faced Serena, though she felt that Serena still had room for improvement. Serena on the other hand, felt that she could use more of a challenge than what she was given.

Serena: (to Rini) Okay, what? You didn't like that? I thought you said this was supposed to be a refresher course. That didn't really feel like much of a challenge.

Rini: Excuse me?

Serena: Every time a match ends, you make this sort of, gesture, like you're critical of the challengers' performance.

Rini: It's not their performance that I'm concerned about, it's yours. You're the one who still has room for improvement. I mean you could have taken all of them two moves earlier.

Serena: You think so?

Rini: I know so. I've seen what you could do before, back when you were Sailor Moon.

Serena: (to Darien) Could we change this up? How about we give Rini a shot?

Darien: No. Stick to what has been set before you Serena. This is only a refresher course after all.

Hotaru: Darien, please. Just give Rini a chance.

Mina: Hotaru, Rini can complete a human challenger course later on.

Darien: Right now, it's about getting Serena back up to speed, so to speak.

Serena: What's the matter, Darien? You don't think our future daughter can cut it in the ring with me?

Rini gives Darien a look as if she were saying "Please, Dad?"

Darien: (to Rini) Go on.

With a light smile across her face, Rini now steps closer to the arena, taking off her shoes before stepping into the arena. The camera focuses on Rini's bare feet, which appear to be size 6, with polished toenails painted in pink, suggesting she had a pedicure recently. She then grabs a wooden pole just like what Serena was wielding.

Darien: Four strikes marks a win.

Serena: (to Rini) Now, you've already told me how well you've performed in the simulator. This will be your first challenge against a human player, but that doesn't mean I'm going to hold back anything.

Rini: (confidently) Okay, then neither will I.

Artemis: Should be interesting. A match between youth and experience.

Rini swings her pole around rather stylishly as if trying to imply that she meant business. Serena respond by spinning her pole in full circles once or twice, then sneaks closer to Rini. She takes two staggering steps towards Rini, and then swings her pole overhead, stopping short of Rini's head.

Serena: One 0.

Immediately, Rini deflects Serena's pole with hers and then swings overhead herself, stopping just short of hitting Serena on the forehead.

Rini: One to 1.

Serena chuckles briefly, and then does a right hand swing at Rini, stopping just short of hitting her in the waist.

Serena: Two to 1. Concentrate.

The two of them then square off for an extended period, clashing ends several times in a way similar to a lightsaber duel seen in "Star Wars". Rini quickly finds an opening and throws another overhead swing at Serena, again stopping just short of hitting her in the head.

Rini: Two to 2. Better watch it.

The two square off once again clashing poles much like before. Then, when they lock poles together once more, Rini uses this lock to flip Serena over, and pull her past her right hand side. Serena tumbles and quickly uprights herself, landing on her knees. Rini then quickly closes in and throws a right handed swing at Serena, stopping just short of hitting her head just like before. The crowd seems impressed by how Rini is able to give Serena an actual challenge.

Rini: Three to 2.

Darien: Ms. Rini, more control.

Serena and Rini square off again, sometimes clashing poles, while Rini dodges a swing from Serena by flipping her head back, but then Serena uses the same tactic Rini used earlier against her. Locking poles again, Serena then flips Rini over her shoulder and then quickly closes in while Rini tumbles onto her knees in an upright position, stopping just short of hitting her in the forehead. The score was now 3 strikes each, which meant that this would be the tiebreaker. The two of them clash one last time, much more aggressively than before. Dodging, ducking, and even sidestepping to evade each other's strikes. As Rini ducks a strike from Serena, she then wraps an arm around one of Serena's legs and flips her over. That last trick made Rini the victor in this matchup. Everyone is visibly impressed by this, even Darien.

Luna: Impressive.

Rini then releases Serena, who quickly gets back onto her feet while Rini faces Darien and does a curtsey like a well-mannered princess, even though she and Serena are both wearing sleeveless shirts and long pants.

Artemis: Most impressive.

Serena: I agree. Rini's definitely ready.

Darien: Hotaru, is Rini's Jaeger suit ready yet?

Hotaru: It will be just another two hours or so. I'm still working out the last few minor bugs in it. I'll have someone let Rini know when it's ready.

Darien: Excellent.

The others leave the room, except for Amara, who seemed to find it rather amusing that Serena got bested by whom she considered a "miniature look-alike", reinforcing her thoughts about Serena.

Later on, we see Mina and Darien riding an elevator to another level of the Shatterdome. As they are riding the elevator however, the camera shows a drop of blood drip onto Mina's left shoe. She runs her right index finger under her nose and sees the blood on it; prompting her to bring out the small metal case we saw earlier and take another pill from inside it. Meanwhile, Serena was back in her room and Luna was with her as well. Serena was just finishing up with changing her clothes. As Serena was putting her shirt on, Luna turns on the TV in Serena's room to see what was on out of curiosity, and it showed a news channel showing news footage of the attack in Sydney as well as the aftermath. The residents of Sydney are clearly displeased with the aftermath of the recent attack. Not only them, but everyone living along the Pan-Pacific coastal areas was not very happy.

Australian News Reporter: In the wake of the Sydney incident, which showed the ineffective nature of the "Wall of Life" Program, many are questioning the government's motives and why the Jaeger Program was discontinued. Riots have erupted along the coastlines of several Pan-Pacific cities.

The news reel then shows the US UN Representative.

US UN Representative: We have relocated millions of civilians and supplies 300 miles inland, to the safe zones.

Female Sydney Resident: Safe zones for the rich and powerful? What about the rest of us?!

Male Sydney Resident: Yeah, answer the question!

US UN Representative: I believe the Wall of Life Program is still our best option at this time, and that's all I'm going to say on that matter. Thank you.

Serena couldn't help but shake her head at what the US UN Representative just said.

Serena: (scoffs) Politicians. What. A bunch. Of idiots.

Luna: I couldn't agree more Serena.

End of Chapter


	9. Chapter 8

Pacific Rim is copyright to Warner Bros. and Legandary

Sailor Moon is Copyright to Naoko Takeuchi and Toei Animation, licensed by Dic Entertainment, Cloverway, and Viz Media

Chapter 8

Back at the Research lab, we see Newton putting together an improvised neural bridge device using the blueprints that he showed Darien earlier. He has just finished putting the finishing touches on it as he removes a metal bar off one side of the rig and discards it. He then grabs a voice recorder and switches it on.

Newton: Kaiju to Human Sync Experiment, Take 1.

He puts the voice recorder in the front pocket of his shirt, which continues recording while he sets everything up to test his experiment.

Newton: The uh, the brain segment is the frontal lobe. Chances are, the segment's far too damaged to Sync with, unscientific aside. Hermann, if you're listening to this, well I'm either alive and I've proven what I've just done worked. In which case, "Ha, I won." Or that I'm dead, and I'd like for you to know that it's all your fault. You know, you drove me into this, In which case "Ha, I also won." Sort of.

After he equips a helmet and picks up the remote which control the machine he rigged, he stands ready to initiate his experiment while facing the large glass tube that housed the Kaiju brain segment.

Newton: I'm going in at 3, 2, 1.

He presses a button on the remote and activates the machine. He cringes heavily as his mind is synchronized with the kaiju's brain. During the Synchronization process, we highlights from Newton's past. These highlights include the quality time he spent with his dad by going on fishing trips during his childhood. Later on, he became a very successful scientist during his young adult years, sometime after graduating from college. Finally, we see highlights from the Kaiju's memory. We can see one Kaiju being assembled by what appears to be genetic construction. This proves Newton's theory correct, they are indeed copies. Different sets of copies. We see several copies of Knifehead, the Kaiju that Gipsy Moon fought in Alaska, arranged on what resembles an assembly line. Then we see the alien creatures behind their construction, who were known as the Precursors. They are described as a race of colonizing aliens. As this information wasn't already generous enough, we see even more highlights showing who and what these creatures are, as well as where they were from, the Anteverse.

Sometime later, Hermann walked into the research lab and saw Newton twitching and jerking uncontrollably, like he was having a seizure.

Hermann: Newton. Newton! What have you done?!

He shuts down the machine and takes the helmet off of Newton's head. At that point Newton wakes up almost immediately, but is shaken up rather badly by the test procedure.

Newton: G-g-get the Marshall right away!

He manages to bring a weak smile to his face.

Newton: J-j-just wait until he hears what I have t-t-to t-tell him.

Meanwhile, Rini was lounging in her room when she hears a knock at her door. She walks up to the door and opens it and she sees Darien and Mina standing at the doorway, both with light smiles on their faces.

Mina: May we come in Rini?

Without saying anything, Rini lets Mina and Darien inside the room.

Rini: Did Hotaru send you two here?

Mina: As a matter of fact she did.

Darien: She wanted us to tell you that everything is all set.

He gives Rini a small shoe that she remembers wearing when she was younger, back in the days of 'Sailor Moon'.

Darien: Get ready.

Rini's eyes light up upon hearing Darien say this. Meanwhile at the mission control room, Trista makes some last minute preparations prior to conducting simultaneous test runs of both Gipsy Moon and Gipsy Mini Moon.

Trista: (to an unnamed technician) These transmitters are non-operative, I need them fixed right away.

While this goes on, Serena gets everything set up inside her Jaeger suit while technicians stand by to start the APU.

Serena: Setting interface for test mode, waiting on second Jaeger suit.

A few seconds later Rini arrives at the test chamber and gets everything set up for testing her Jaeger suit as well. She was essentially wearing the same suit as Serena's, except it was Pink instead of Navy Blue. From outside Gipsy Moon, we can see a heavy gauge cable connecting the Jaeger suit to Gipsy Mini Moon.

Gipsy Moon AI- Two Jaeger suits connected.

Serena: Okay Rini, I'm all set on my end, so I'm ready to go whenever you are.

Rini: Sure.

There is a pause as Serena notices Rini in her Jaeger suit for the first time and smiles.

Rini: Are you going to say anything?

Serena: Probably no need. Both of our suits are connected so we may end up seeing inside each other's heads. That's a good look for you by the way.

Rini smiles at the compliment that Serena gave her.

Back at the control room, Trista, Mina, Hotaru and Darien prepare to start up the two Jaeger suits while Amara and Michelle look on from behind them. Amy, Raye, and Lita meanwhile look on from the elevated walkway that runs about chest height on Gipsy Moon and about eye level on Gipsy Mini Moon.

Darien: Stand by for Neural Synchronization.

Trista: Standing by for Neural Synchronization.

Trista flips some switches on the control panel to start up the APUs in Gipsy Moon and Gipsy Mini Moon, and then energizes their main reactors. Blueish-white flames burst from their nuclear vortex turbine housings on the chest panels as the reactors are energized and then change into an orange-yellow glow once their reactors have stabilized.

Serena: We're not in a simulator anymore Rini. Remember, don't chase the RABIT; Random Access Brain Impulse Triggers, memories. Just let them flow, don't latch on. Tune them out, stay in the Sync. The Sync is silence.

Gipsy Moon AI: Neural Synchronization, initiated.

Serena and Rini then close their eyes as the Neural Synchronization procedure begins.

Serena and Rini: (in a flashback) Moon! Cosmic! Dream ! Action!

(Cue Super Sailor Moon and Super Sailor Mini Moon Transformation theme from the CWI dub)

Just like before, the two of them undergo a 'Magical Girl' transformation as their minds are synchronized with their Jaeger suits, similar to their transformation into Super Sailor Moon and Super Sailor Mini Moon respectively. Because their Jaeger suits are connected, we can see highlights not only from Serena's memories, but Rini's as well. These highlights include the time when Rini dropped in on Serena and Darien's romantic date, and the time when Rini made friends with Hotaru for the first time. We also see highlights from more recent memories. Rini was apparently with Hotaru when Hotaru lost her father during a Kaiju attack in Tokyo. We also recall Serena's fight against Knifehead over 5 years before.

Young Hotaru: (in flashback, tearfully) Papa! (sobs)

Mina: (in flashback) Serena, listen to me! Serena, listen to me!

Serena and Rini now open their eyes. The Synchronization procedure is now complete. They are now officially Gipsy Moon and Gipsy Mini Moon respectively.

Gispy Moon AI: Right hemisphere calibrating. Left hemisphere calibrating.

Gipsy Moon takes a brief glance at each of her arms to see if they are functioning as well as they should, then holds them up in a 'Street Fighter' stance, where she holds both of her fists at about chin level at shoulder width with her left fist in front in relation to her right. WHIIIRR! CLUNK! Gipsy Mini Moon looks over at Gipsy Moon and simply mimics her stance. WHIIIRR! CLUNK!

Gipsy Moon AI: Ready to activate the Jaeger suit.

Trista looks at a holographic display showing both Gipsy Moon and Gipsy Mini Moon's stats and vital signs.

Trista: Ok Gipsy Moon and Mini Moon, lining up nicely.

She turns to Darien and the others.

Trista: Better get ready.

Gipsy Moon AI: Operator to Interface connection complete.

Shortly after, Hermann rushes into the control room.

Hermann: Marshall! Marshall! I need to talk to you.

Darien: Not now Mr. Gottlieb. I'm sure you can appreciate how important this moment is to me.

Hermann: Newton rigged a neural bridge from spare parts and Synced with a Kaiju.

Darien, Mina, Hotaru, Luna and Artemis look back at him with surprised expressions on their faces.

Mina: Say what?!

Hermann takes Darien, Mina, Hotaru, Luna and Artemis back to the Research Lab where Newton is seen sitting in a chair, still jerking and twitching some, but it is not as bad as it was earlier.

Hermann: I found him prone, he's sort of dazed. I don't know exactly know what to do.

The others are surprised to see Newton conscious after conducting such a risky experiment. Newton manages to look up at Darien with a weak smile on his face.

Newton: Well, I made it work, just like I promised.

Luna: Yes you did.

Artemis: But you could have told us that you were going to conduct your experiment earlier than we expected.

Newton: I know, but you know me. Always easily excited to get started on new projects and stuff.

Darien: So we hear. Well, what did you see?

Newton: It was only a fragment of a brain, so really all I was able to get was, like a series of uh, images, or impressions. You know like when you blink your eyes over and over again all you really see are like, frames, it was emotions.

Hotaru felt that she wanted to help him out somehow, so she turns to Mina and makes a gesture by motioning her head and hands asking if she could let him talk to her. Mina gives her a nod of approval, so she grabs a chair nearby and sits down in front of Newton.

Hotaru: Newton. Newton. Okay. Newton.

Newton: Yes ma'am?

Hotaru: Newton, look at me.

She does the best she can to make eye contact with Newton and try to show that she was ready and willing to listen to him.

Hotaru: Now just calm down, and tell us as everything that you can. Okay?

Newton does calm down some. He apparently seemed more comfortable talking to a very attractive lady like Hotaru.

Newton: Okay. Okay. Well I don't feel like they're just following some sort of animalistic urge, you know just hunting and gathering. I think they're attacking us under orders.

Hermann: That's impossible.

Newton: Is that impossible?

Hermann: It's impossible.

Because of the neural surge that Newton experienced during his Sync experiment, his brain is temporarily, if you would "glitching", making him rather irritable, and he starts arguing with Hermann.

Newton: You know what? Why don't you try Syncing with a Kaiju?!

Hermann: (overlapping) I mean the way they act, they mo-

Hotaru start to become very irritated by this. Not only was Hermann being rude to her and Newton by interrupting them, his arguing with Newton subjects to a sensory overload as well. She closes her eyes, her hands ball up into tightly clenched fists and a small "anger vein" appears on her forehead. She also taps her foot quickly but lightly as one of several repetitive motions she does for self stimulation, often referred to as fidgeting or stimming, as a way of coping to the sensory stress that Newton and Hermann were unknowingly placing on her.

(In anime, this "anger vein" often appears on a character's forehead or any part of their head, as a way of showing that a given character is angry or frustrated. Many comedies and kid's shows often use this for comical reason.)

Mina: (under her breath) Oh boy.

Despite Hotaru's best efforts to cope with the sensory overload she was feeling, she was already reaching her limit. After a few seconds, Hotaru cuts Newton and Hermann's argument very short.

Hotaru: (to Hermann) YOU! SHUT UP!

This startles everyone except for Mina, who anticipated that Hotaru would end up having an outburst like this. Hotaru immediately realizes what she just did and an expression of guilt comes across her fac. She covers her mouth in embarrassment, anticipating that the others would scold her or even shame her for her outburst, like what sometimes happened in her younger years, which she tends to remember like they happened yesterday.

Hotaru: (quickly and worriedly) Oh, geez I'm so sorry! I am so sorry! I am so sorry!

To her surprise however, even underneath her distressed emotion, Mina approaches her very calmly and comforted her in the way Mina knew was the best way to calm Hotaru down after she has Sensory Overload, sometimes referred to as a meltdown. What Mina does is that she places her hands around Hotaru's obliques, or her sides and then clamping down firmly like a pair of C-clamps, but not too firm, and then relaxing for about a half second each. This rhythmic pressure on the shoulder's has a very calming effect on Hotaru, something that Mina learned from support meeting she attends specifically towards providing support for Autistic children and adults alike.

Mina: (calmy) Shh, shh shh shh. It's okay. It's okay, it wasn't your fault.

Newton, who was witnessing all this as well, couldn't help but notice how amazingly calm Mina was with handling the situation.

Mina: (to Newton) I've had a lot of practice.

Newton: I can tell.

Thanks to this technique, Hotaru was able to calm down very quickly, though she was somewhat fatigued, as Sensory Overloads tend to drain her mental stamina. Hotaru is even further surprised when Mina slaps Hermann across the back of his head as if saying "That was really uncalled for" as she went back to Darien and the cats.

Hermann: (puzzled) Why was I the one to get slapped when she was the one having the tantrum?

Mina: Well one, because you were the one who started it when you interrupted her and Newton. And two, that was NOT a tantrum she was having, that was Sensory Overload, also caused by you!

Mina understands very well that while Hotaru can empathize and interact with machinery like second nature, doing so with other people was still a bit of a struggle. Mina is also well aware that Hotaru is doing the best she can. Thankfully, Hotaru does recover rather quickly, as if it never happened, she then turns her attention back to Newton.

Hotaru: (calmly) You, keep talking.

Newton: These beings, these masters, they're colonists. They overtake worlds, they just consume them, and then they move on to the next.

Hotaru nods as Newton explains his finds to her, as a way of showing him that she's listening very attentively to him. Newton does notice that Hotaru was still somewhat fatigued, as she seemed to avoid eye contact with once more, though Newton understands this very well.

Newton: And they've been before as a trial run. It was the dinosaurs. But the atmosphere wasn't conducive, right? So they waited it out, and waited it out.

Hotaru nods again.

Newton: Now you know, Ozone depletion, Carbon Monoxide, polluted waters? Well we practically terraformed it for them. Because now they're coming back, and as Goldilocks would put it, it's just right.

Hotaru nods once more.

Newton: See the first wave, that was just the hounds. Categories I through IV, it was nothing. Their sole purpose was to attack the populated areas and take out the vermin: us. The second wave, that is the exterminators, and they will finish the job. And then, the new tenants will take possession.

Hotaru then looks up at Mina and Darien with a concerned expression on her face. Darien paces around the lab, feeling uneasy with what Newton just revealed to them.

Newton: See the reason I found the identical DNA in the two separate Kaiju organs is because they are grown!

Darien: Newton, we need you to do it again. We need more information.

Newton: Well, I-I can't do it again. I mean not unless you happen to have a fresh Kaiju brain lying around.

There is a pause as the others look at Darien, and then at each other.

Newton: Do you?

Now things were getting interesting.

End of Chapter


	10. Chapter 9

Pacific Rim is copyright to Warner Bros. and Legendary

Sailor Moon is Copyright to Naoko Takeuchi and Toei Animation, licensed by Dic Entertainment, Cloverway, and Viz Media

Chapter 9

Back at the test chamber, Gipsy Moon and Gipsy Mini Moon have just completed a successful test. The two of them simultaneously do a fist in palm pose, with Gipsy Moon sporting that familiar smirk of confidence that had not been seen for over five years. WHIIRR! CLANK! Gipsy Mini Moon has a confident smile on her face as well. Some of the Shatterdome crew members applaud the success of the two's test procedure.

Gipsy Moon: Gipsy Moon is back in business!

Gipsy Mini Moon: And for the first time in forever, Gipsy Mini Moon is now officially in business!

Amy, Raye and Lita look on with content smiles and nod to each other in approval.

Back in the control room, Amara and Michelle look on while Trista monitors the status of the two Jaeger suits. WHIIRR!

Michelle: (about Gipsy Moon's successful test) Very impressive.

Amara: (Deadpan) Yeah, she remembers how to turn it on.

Michelle: (to Amara) Girl, show some respect. She came closer to death than any of us could possibly imagine and she still managed to bounce back and finish the job. Try putting yourself in her shoes for a change.

Meanwhile, at the Research Lab, Darien, Luna and Artemis give Newton the necessary information on where he can maybe get his hands on a Kaiju brain.

Luna: Now there are certain individuals whose business is the preservation and exploitation of Kaiju remains.

Newton: Yeah uh, Black Market dealers basically.

Darien inserts a cartridge and Hermann powers up the computer. The holographic monitor displays a time lapse scene where crewmembers are at work on a Kaiju carcass. Over a series of still frames, the Kaiju carcass is reduced to bare bones.

Luna: Correct. They're in and out in a matter of hours. They neutralize the acidic factor of the blood, and they harvest what they need.

At the end of the time lapse scene, a man in a formal suit can be seen standing in front of the kaiju skeleton, his back turned to the camera.

Artemis: Now this guy, this is Hannibal Chau. He runs the Kaiju Black Market here in Asia. When our funding ran out, Darien turned to him to help and in return he gave him exclusive access to all Kaiju remains in the region.

Hermann: (to Darien) You did that?

Darien: Last days of war, gentlemen.

He gives a card to Newton.

Darien: Go to the corner of Fong and Tull. Look for that symbol, show them that card. And a word to the wise, do NOT trust him.

Back at the test chamber once again, Gipsy Moon and Gipsy Mini Moon assume the 'Street Fighter' stance once more. WHIIRR! CLANK! As they do so Gipsy Moon looks over at Gipsy Mini Moon.

Gipsy Moon AI: Calibration, complete.

Gipsy Moon: Looking good, Rini.

But then, Gipsy Moon has a flashback to her fight against Knifehead.

Gipsy Moon: (in flashback) My helmet! It went through my helmet!

Mina: (In flashback) Serena, listen to me! You need –PZZZZZssssssssssss!

This sends a jolt through Gipsy Moon which knocks her out of alignment. She cringes as the jolt passes through her.

Gipsy Moon AI: Operator out of alignment.

Because Gipsy Mini Moon was connected to Gipsy Moon, that jolt that Gipsy Moon felt passes over to her and knocks her out of alignment and causes her to cringe as well. In the control room, an audible alarm on Trista's computer alerts that both operators are out of alignment with their Jaeger suits.

Trista: Both are out of alignment.

Michelle: Both of them?

Trista: Both of them.

Trista then gets on the microphone and informs Gipsy Moon and Gipsy Mini Moon about this.

Trista: Serena! Rini! You're out of alignment! You are both out of alignment.

Gipsy Moon: I'm okay. I'm okay. Just let me get my thoughts together.

Gipsy Moon AI: Out of alignment. Code Red.

Trista: You're stabilizing, but Rini is way out.

Gipsy Moon: Rini?

Trista: She's starting to chase the RABIT!

Gipsy Moon: Rini, don't get stuck in a memory. Stay with me. Stay in the now. Don't engage in a memory.

Unfortunately Gipsy Mini Moon does not hear Gipsy Moon as her voice starts to fade away.

Gipsy Moon: Rini? Rini! Listen to me. Rini?

Gipsy Moon's voice completely fades away as Gipsy Mini Moon is now seeing images from a memory of hers. The memory from when she was with Hotaru during the Kaiju attack where Hotaru lost her father. The memory she is seeing is so real it appears as though she were living through that event all over again.

Young Hotaru: (tearfully) Papa! Papa!

The young Hotaru sobs loudly as a young Rini tries her best to help out her friend in a very desperate situation. A siren can be heard in the background as the two of them walk down a street in Tokyo, passing through some wreckage as the do so. From overhead, a squadron of F-15Js, flies in low to make an attack run. The aircraft are described as fairly large, twin engine fighter jets with long noses with cockpits capped by a raised bubble canopies, succeeded by a wide yet refined fuselages housing variable intakes on each side of where the nose and cockpit sections are joined with the rest of their fuselages. On this wider portion of their fuselages are large, delta-shaped wings that are succeeded further by two smaller delta-shaped wings that serve as horizontal stabilizer, extending aft past the twin exhaust nozzles. On their tail sections are two large triangular vertical tail fins, one sitting on each side of the housing for their two powerful jet engines. As these aircraft make their attack runs, the first two make strafing runs on a target is obscured from Rini and Hotaru's view. There is a loud buzzing as the two lead fighters fire their machine guns, mounted on the forward edge of their right wings. After firing their guns for about a second, they pull up to a safe altitude and break off, clearing the way for the two trailing fighters to fire a series of missiles before climbing and breaking off themselves. The missiles explode on impact. When the smoke and dust clears, we can get a clear view of another Kaiju, which was codenamed Onibaba. The Kaiju sees Rini and Hotaru and roars loudly and persues the two girls. Onibaba is described as being based on a crab, with four large legs and two thick crab-like claws. It has two protruding crests extending above its head and two smaller arms residing on its thorax. As it chases the young Rini and Hotaru, it devastates numerous buildings in its path. Rini and Hotaru eventually find an alley that the two of run into to try and hide from Onibaba. Since Gipsy Moon was connected to Gipsy Mini Moon, she becomes an eyewitness to the events that took place in Rini's memory. Gipsy Moon then approached the frightened Rini.

Gipsy Moon: Rini. This is just a memory. None of this is real.

She is then startled a bit by a loud thud. Then we see Onibaba peek down at the alley where Rini and Hotaru are hiding. It sees them clearly, chitters briefly and roars loudly as it tries to reach them, but isn't able to because the alley was too narrow for it to reach them. But it was more than enough to frighten the young Rini into coming out from hiding and holding her hands out in front of her face, as if to shield herself. This hallucination that Gipsy Mini Moon is seeing causes her to hold out her right arm in front of her.

Gipsy Mini Moon AI: Weapons system, engaged. Plasma cannon, powering up.

A screen next to Trista's holographic monitor now sounds an audible alarm while the words "Cannon Charging" are displayed, along with a power meter showing power build up.

Trista: Oh, boy.

From the test chamber, we can see Gipsy Mini Moon activating the plasma cannon in her right hand. WHA-KOO-CHIK! CLANK! CLICK! CHUNK! ZZZZZZZZZZ! All the crew members that see this immediately clamor out of the test chamber. Amy, Raye and Lita meanwhile appear mildly perturbed by this turn of events.

Lita: We're out of here.

The three of them walk out of the chamber in an orderly fashion. They are surprisingly calm despite the fact that Gipsy Mini Moon's Plasma Cannon was powering up right in front of them.

In the Control Room, Trista knew immediately that she needed to take action. She too is also surprisingly calm despite this unexpected turn of events.

Trista: (loudly, yet calmly) Weapons system engaged. (to a technician) Go to fail-safe!

Technician: Fail-safe is not responding! There's a problem with the neural blocker! Her connection's way too strong!

Trista tries to press a large red button her computer labeled "Fail-Safe; For emergency use only" several times, but it's no good. Nothing happens. Gipsy Mini Moon's Plasma Cannon continues to charge up to full power, all while Gipsy Mini Moon has a frightened expression on her face.

Gipsy Moon: Rini!

Back in Rini's memory now.

Gipsy Moon: Rini, listen to me. This is just a memory. None of it is real.

In the control room, Trista then promptly evacuates everyone from the control room.

Trista: Dàjiā líkāi zhèlǐ, xiànzài! Dàjiā líkāi zhèlǐ, xiànzài! (Everybody out of here, now! Everybody out of here, now!)

In Rini's memory once again, we can see Onibaba relentlessly pursue the young Rini and Hotaru. It's one small arm flailing as it tries persistently to snag the two frightened girls. From outside Rini's mind, Gipsy Mini Moon's face is still frozen in terror. Back in the control, now that Trista had evacuated all the technicians, she and Michelle then sees a large breaker switch similar to that seen in 'Frankenstein's Monster'. This switch operated the connection between Gipsy Moon and Gipsy Mini Moon. Tripping this switch into the 'OFF' position will cut off electrical power being run from Gipsy Moon to Gipsy Mini Moon, shutting down the latter in the process.

Michelle: The power switch! The power switch! Get the transfer power switch!

Trista grabs hold of the switch and gives a few, hard tugs on the switch, but it doesn't budge. Back in Rini's memory, Gipsy Moon and the young Rini and Hotaru look up overhead and see an older Jaeger suit being airlifted into the city. Gipsy Moon immediately recognizes this Jaeger Suit.

Gipsy Moon: Coyote Venus.

The young Rini and Hotaru hide away once more as Coyote Venus now engages in battle against Onibaba. Some dust and debris is kicked up as the two giants fight each other. It all makes sense now, how Hotaru lost her father, Souichi Tomoe, as well as how Mina was the one who rescues Rini and Hotaru and later becomes the latter's adoptive mother. Meanwhile Darien rushes into the Control Room, and he already has a very good idea of what was going on.

Darien: Take them offline! Take them offline!

Trista uses all of her strength and gives one big pull on the switch and it finally trips.

Trista: I just did.

She and Michelle turn around and see Gipsy Mini Moon's Plasma Cannon powering down.

Gipsy Mini Moon AI: Weapons system disengaged.

Gipsy Moon: Rini!

Gipsy Moon then moves to support Gipsy Mini Moon as she finally "wakes up" from her memory.

Gipsy Mini Moon AI: Neural bridge exercise invalid.

Gipsy Moon then does her best to comfort Gipsy Mini Moon, like any mother trying to comfort her frightened daugther.

Gipsy Moon: It's okay Rini. It's okay.

Gipsy Mini Moon whimpers like a frightened child who had just awaken from a very scary dream.

Gipsy Mini Moon AI: Sync sequence terminated. Would you like to try again?

Mina, Luna, Artemis and Hotaru walk into the Mission Control Room shortly after Darien did.

Mina: What happened?

Artemis: Well, it was Rini's first time Syncing with her Jaeger Suit.

Luna: Yes, first time Syncing is always going to be rough. She'll get the hang of it eventually.

Darien: Perhaps we all could use a break.

Trista: (mildly exhausted) I think you're right Darien.

Just when everything seemed to be going flawlessly, it all went downhill in a hurry. It could have been worse though.

End of Chapter


	11. Chapter 10

Pacific Rim is copyright to Warner Bros. and Legendary

Sailor Moon is Copyright to Naoko Takeuchi and Toei Animation, licensed by Dic Entertainment, Cloverway, and Viz Media

Chapter 10

Newton is out walking through the streets of Hong Kong. As he is walking, he comes across an intersection where one of the corner posts shows two street signs positioned perpendicular (at a 90° angle) to each other. One sign says 'Fong Road' in both English and Chinese lettering, and the other says 'Tull Street', also in English and Chinese lettering. This was the corner where Darien instructed him to go to. Newton then looks around the vicinity of that corner to look for a symbol that matched the one on the card that Darien gave him.

Newton: Hmm.

He has a black light in his right hand that enables him to find clues that would only be revealed when exposed to UV (Ultraviolet) light, which he shines on the card to see what the symbol he was looking for looked like. The symbol resembles the face of a Chinese dragon. Like an automotive technician trying to diagnose a leak in a car's air conditioning system, he shines the light on a road sign which read "Pedestrian Area All Vehicles Prohibited", again in both English and Chinese lettering. As he scans the sign with his black light, a hidden symbol is revealed that matches the one on his card. Underneath it was an arrow pointing to the left of where he was standing.

Newton: Hello.

He walks up the stairway nearby where the road sign was, and he notices two men in dark red shirts and leather biker jackets along with dark sunglasses standing in front of a doorway with their arms crossed over their chests like a duet of Arabian palace guards. As a way of double checking himself, Newton looks for additional clues with his black light and he finds the same symbol again on a vertical column next to where the two men were standing. He then shows the two men the card that Darien gave him and they let him go inside. Upon entering what resembles an herbs and medicine store, a man standing behind the counter wearing a similar leather jacket to the guards and a white collar shirt with a gray diamond pattern underneath whispers to Newton to get his attention.

Receptionist: Psst. Are you looking for some Kaiju bone powder?

Newton: Some-? Some bone-? Some bone powder? Uh, no, why would I want that?

The man rolls up his right sleeve and shows Newton his well-developed bicep, which bulges as he flexes it.

Receptionist: Muscle supplement. Grr! I take it myself. (winks)

Newton: I see. Uh, no. Thank you. I-I'm looking for Hannibal Chau.

The man signals to the guard standing inside the front door to lock it, which he does.

Receptionist: Come.

He leads Newton over to the shelves full of Kaiju body parts and flips a hidden switch.

Receptionist: You want Chau, huh? Good luck.

The shelves slide apart to reveal a doorway leading to what appears to be a laboratory much like the one Newton and Hermann work in, if not more elaborated. Newton couldn't help but get really excited upon seeing this.

Newton: Oh, wow! Oh wow, this place is heaven!

He points to a large glass tube to his left contain a Kaiju organ of some kind.

Newton: That's-That's a lymph gland from a Category II!

He then notices some lab workers working on what looks like a section of hardened skin.

Newton: And what are you working on here? Is this a cuticle? I-In mint condition?

Finally, he sees another lab worker handling what look like large mites, about the size of a small dog such as a standard dachshund.

Newton: Is that a Kaiju skin parasite? I've never seen one alive before! They-They usually die as soon as a Kaiju falls! I thought you couldn't keep them alive!

Man: (off screen) You can if you soak them in ammonia.

We see a middle-aged man in a dark red suit in black shoes decorated with gold-plated panels on the upper front portion and sporting the same dark sunglasses as those worn by the two guards. He looks just like the man seen on the holographic recording that Darien showed Newton earlier.

Man: (to Newton) What do you want?

Newton: I'm looking for Hannibal Chau. I was told he was here.

The man approaches Newton.

Man: Who wants to know?

Newton: I really can't say.

After a brief pause, the man pulls a butterfly knife with gold plated handles from his pocket and flips it open rather skillfully and then inserts about a half inch of the tip of the blade up Newton's right nostril and pulls up and outwards on it with the dull side of the blade.

Newton: Ah! Ah! Darien Shields sent me!

The man then forcefully pulls the knife out of Newton's nostril, which cause Newton to briefly cringe in discomfort. He then flips his knife closed again and puts it away.

Newton: Oh that's great! That's really great! So I take it your, your Hannibal Chau, right?

Hannibal: You like the name? I took it from my favorite historical character and my second favorite Szechuan restaurant in Brooklyn. Now tell me what you want, before I gut you like a Grumpig and feed you to the skin louse.

Meanwhile, back at the Shatterdome, Amara is clearly not happy with the nearly disastrous mishap that occurred during the test procedures on Gipsy Moon and Gipsy Mini Moon. She, along with Amy, Michelle and the two cats were in Darien's office while Serena and Rini wait in the hallway outside his office. Mina and Hotaru were originally in Darien's office with them, but Mina had to take Hotaru out because Amara's loud ranting became too much for Hotaru's sensitive ears to handle. Mina knew to take Hotaru out of the office when Hotaru started showing visual and audible cues commonly seen among autistic individuals which served as "warning signs" indicating that she was feeling very distressed.

Amara: Rini can't control her Sync, and Serena went out of phase first!

Michelle: We all know what happened.

Amara: We can't afford any more mistakes! The Kaiju are evolving, they keep kicking our asses! Serena's a has-been. Rini's a rookie. I don't want them protecting Mercury's bomb run!

Amara opens the door and storms out of Darien's office.

Darien: You need to watch your tone Ms. Tenoh.

Amy: Yes and now is really not the time to be picky Amara. This is a very big mission and we're going to need all the help we can get.

Michelle stands just outside the doorway.

Michelle: Hey, stay there. Give us a moment.

She goes back in and closes the door behind her. From outside Darien's office, Amara then proceeds to berate both Serena and Rini.

Amara: You two are an Arceus-damn disgrace! You're going to get us all killed and here's the thing Serena: I want Amy to come back from this mission, because she and everyone else here quite like their lives.

She then lightly flicks Serena on the forehead.

Amara: So why don't you just do us all a favor and disappear? It's the only thing you're good at.

Rini gets a little upset with Amara and tries to stand up for Serena.

Rini: Stop! Now!

But Serena holds out her left hand to stop Rini from advancing, with a concerned expression on her face.

Serena: Rini.

She then turns back to Amara with a light scowl on her face.

Amara: Yeah that's right. You just hold back your miniature look-alike.

Amara then looks over at Rini.

Amara: One of your bitches needs a leash.

Now Serena can normally take insults directed at her all day, much more so than in her "Sailor Moon" days. But if someone insults or even harms someone that she cares about, she will still lose it. Something Amara is quickly reminded of the hard way when Serena quickly throws a few fast and powerful jabs at her face, catching Amara off guard in the process.

Amara: Ohh!

Amara then tries to fight back, and throws a left cross at Serena, which she instantly rolls with like any UFC (Ultimate Fighting Championship) fighter would.

Serena: Ugh!

Thanks to this technique, she immediately recovers and hits Amara in the right side of her face with her right elbow. Then with her right leg, Serena kicks Amara in her left knee, knocking her down onto one knee before throwing a right-handed cross at Amara's mouth, causing her to spit out blood and saliva in the process. Some people witnessing this cringed when they saw this. Amara rubs her left fingers across her lips and see the blood on them, and then looks up at Serena.

Serena: Apologize to her.

Amara: Says you!

She gets back on her feet, then tries to throw a right handed cross, which Serena ducks. Serena then throws a series of jabs at Amara's face. The first jab she throws stuns Amara in the process, as indicated by several stars circling around her head as Serena throws a total of twelve jabs, before Amara recovers. Amara then pulls back her left fist and opens her mouth as she lets out a grunt, but Serena immediately throws another jab at her mouth. This causes the belt buckle on Amara's pants to come undone, allowing them to slip down low enough to reveal a pierced navel with an amber jewel along with a pair of navy blue panties with a white Uranus symbol on them. Amara exclaims in shock upon realizing this and she frantically tries to pull them back up and re-secure her belt buckle, all while Serena throws a series of hooks at her midriff. After throwing a total of twelve hooks, Amara then deflects Serena's onslaught of blows. She growls angrily and tries to punch Serena again. But each time she did, Serena is quick to intercept with a right jab to the face, then a right hook to the midriff, and a left jab to the face. With each of these punches, a small star briefly appears above Serena's head. Serena then proceeds to throw an uppercut, and as she does, she builds up energy in her right fist, as shown by blue and yellow stars that start out big, and then shrink to about the size of her fist. As Amara sees this, her eyes get really wide and her irises shrink to about a third their original size as an expression of shock comes across her face. Serena's uppercut connects with Amara's lower jaw and Serena spins a full turn as she follows through with it. Amara screams loudly in pain as she cradles her lower jaw with her right hand. She then scowls at Serena once more.

Serena: I said, apologize to her.

Amara then spins counter-clockwise a full turn and throws a right handed cross, which Serena intercepts with her left forearm before taking her right and slapping Amara in her right cheek, causing Amara to let out a brief exclamation in pain. Serena then uses the same trick Rini used on her earlier, and grabs hold of Amara's left arm and twists herself around it, flipping Amara over in the process. A small crack is heard and Amara exclaims in pain once again. Hotaru who was witnessing the fight from start to finish, was silently cheering Serena on. Serena had learned from experience to use her small frame to her advantage against taller, stronger opponents. This is why Amara could never seem to gain the upper hand against her despite being the tallest and strongest of the Sailor Scouts. At that point, Amy and Michelle rush out of Darien's office to see what was going on.

Amy: Hey, hey! Enough!

Michelle: What's going on?

As they step outside, they see Amara and Serena on the floor with Serena wrapped around Amara's left arm.

Michelle: On your feet, both of you!

Serena and Amara get back up with Amara hissing in pain as she puts her right hand over her left shoulder.

Darien: Serena, Rini, into my office.

Amara then tries to confront Serena one last time.

Amara: No, we're not through here!

Michelle is very quick to stop her however.

Michelle: Hey! This is over! You're a ranger for crying out loud! Why don't you start acting like one?!

Amara grunts in angers as she breaks free of Michelle's grasp and scowls at her before walking off. Hotaru then gives a firm nod with a light scowl on her face as well.

Hotaru: (muttering) Serves her right that loud-mouthed bitch.

Mina: (scolding) Hotaru, there's no need for that kind of language.

Hotaru: B-But-

She is cut off when Mina holds up her left index finger and dons a light scowl on her face as if to say "That's enough." Hotaru immediately behaves herself.

Hotaru: (sheepishly) Yes, Mina.

Mina then takes Hotaru into Darien's office, where Serena explains what happened leading up to the mishap.

Serena: I went out of phase first. It was my fault this all happened.

Luna: True. But the important thing is that nobody was hurt. Plus you haven't Synced with a Jaeger suit in over five years, so naturally you would be a bit rusty so to speak.

Hotaru: Um, how can Serena be rusty if she's not made of iron or steel?

Mina: She means that because Serena hadn't performed a Sync procedure for so long that she is a bit out of practice, just like with any given sports if one hasn't played them for so long.

Because Hotaru is autistic, she often times interprets idiomatic expressions in a literal sense. When she was growing up, some of her Special Education teachers took some time to teach about some of these idiomatic expressions and their meanings.

Darien: Not only that, it was Rini's first time ever Syncing with her Jaeger suit as well. First time Syncing is always going be rough. She'll learn to have a better grasp of her memories and thoughts, but until then we'll have to put Rini on the sidelines for the time being.

Rini is visibly disappointed with hearing this, but she understands why Darien made that decision, though that did not necessarily mean she agrees with it. She then stands up from her chair.

Rini: Permission to be dismissed, sir?

Darien: Permission granted Rini.

Rini then walks out of the room with her head dipped down in disappointment.

Serena: Luna, Darien, do suppose we're being overly desperate?

Darien: I suppose that's a possibility. We are only human after all.

Luna: Come to think of it Serena, when you succeeded in defeating Knifehead, even against impossible odds, that to me was a clear reminder of why I chose you to be the leader of the Sailor Scouts.

Serena: I appreciate you thinking that Luna, although Mina probably deserves credit too. Since she was actually in on the Jaeger Program long before I was, just like when she was a Sailor Scout long before I was.

Suddenly she remembers something.

Serena: There was something else too. I happen to see Rini's memories when our Jaeger suits were connected, and saw that Mina was fighting a Kaiju in Tokyo as Coyote Venus.

Darien: Did you now?

Luna: Ah yes, I remember that fight as well.

Now in Rini's memory, we hear Onibaba screech loudly out of view from where she and Hotaru were hiding. Then a flash of blue light fills the background and the Kaiju falls backwards, dead. The young Rini and Hotaru then come out of their hiding spot and notice Coyote Venus searching the ruins of the city to see if she could find any survivors. Coyote Venus seems to be out of luck with finding survivors, and then she notices Rini and Hotaru. She then approaches the two girls, taking great care not to accidentally step on them with her giant feet and kneels down.

Coyote Venus: Hey, you two. You alright down there?

Young Rini: Yeah, we're okay, thanks to you.

Coyote Venus does remember that Rini is in fact from the future, but if she recalls, Hotaru was living with her dad for some time now after Sailor Saturn defeated Pharaoh 90.

Coyote Venus: So Hotaru, where's your daddy?

Hotaru doesn't speak. She simply lowers her head with a saddened look on her face.

Coyote Venus: Did the Kaiju get him?

Hotaru looks up at her and nods slowly.

Coyote Venus: I see.

Out of pity, she then decides to offer a helping hand to the two young girls.

Coyote Venus: Tell you what. How about I take you two back to the Shatterdome with me? I can either carry you two in my hand or you can ride on my shoulders.

Now even though Hotaru's father taught her not to talk to strangers, she does clearly recognize that Coyote Venus is in fact Mina, so she knows that the Jaeger suited giantess can be trusted and accepts her offer.

Young Hotaru: Okay.

Coyote Venus: Alright then.

She then lowers her left hand down onto the ground in front of Rini and Hotaru, with her palm facing upwards.

Coyote Venus: Hop on.

Rini and Hotaru jump onto the giant hand that lay before them and Coyote Venus carefully lifts her hand up in front of her right shoulder, where the two of them hop off her hand and onto her shoulder.

Young Hotaru: Whee! This is fun!

Coyote Venus: Hold on tightly now, I'd hate for either of you to fall.

Now that Rini and Hotaru were safely on her shoulder, Coyote Venus starts making her way out of the city ruins. This is where the memory ends.

Luna: That too was also clear reminder of a certain quality that you, Mina and all the other Sailor Scouts shared in common.

Serena: And what might that be?

Artemis: That all of you were willing to the fight to the bitter end and never gave up easily even when it seemed that all hope was lost. There's also compassion, selflessly helping others in times of need, like when Mina rescued Rini and Hotaru, then later took it upon herself to adopt Hotaru and raised her as her own.

End of Chapter


	12. Chapter 11

Pacific Rim is copyright to Warner Bros. and Legendary

Sailor Moon is Copyright to Naoko Takeuchi and Toei Animation, licensed by Dic Entertainment, Cloverway, and Viz Media

Chapter 11

Later on, Serena is seen in the Cafeteria getting something for lunch by herself. As she walks down the stairs to the lower level of the Cafeteria, she notices the chattering among the other worker becomes silenced as they all turned in her direction. As she looks around, she notices Rini walking through the Cafeteria with a loaded lunch tray in hand as well. The two of them make eye contact and there is a brief pause. Serena later takes Rini into the Service Bay and they sit on a ledge where they could see Gipsy Moon and Gipsy Mini Moon being given routine maintenance.

Serena: I'm sorry. Luna and Darien were right; perhaps we should have warned you. First time Syncing is always going to be rough. Since our Jaeger Suits were connected, you weren't just seeing your own memories; you were seeing mine as well. During my fight against Knifehead, I still remember clearly feeling scared, in agony and helpless, yet somehow I managed to pull through.

Rini: I felt it, I know.

Serena: You know you're used to being on top for so long, you feel like nothing can stop you. Then something comes along and brings you right back down to Earth. A humbling experience if you will. In order to let someone else in, to really connect, you have to trust them. And today the Syncs that we had were very strong.

Rini smiles at Serena, then looks up at Gipsy Moon and sees that crew members are removing the upper left chest panel of the Jaeger Suit.

Rini: Gipsy Moon's heart, when was the last time you saw it?

Serena: Not in a long time.

That night while Trista was bringing a few large glasses filled with green tea and a box full of rice buns into the Control Room with her, something on the monitors catches her attention.

Control Room Computer: Movement in the Breach. Double event.

Trista: Hmm?

An audible alarm beeps and the monitor shows a hologram of the Breach.

Control Room Computer: Two signatures. Dilation indicator, Category IV.

The hologram then shows two alerts reading "Kaiju Detected. Category IV."

We can then see the breach itself as two large arms reach through it and grabs holds of the edges of the portal, followed by Kaiju raising its head above the Breach as it lets out a loud roar. Trista immediately calls the girls into the Control Room to give them a briefing on the arisen situation. We see Serena and Rini scooching past a few crew members as they enter the Control Room.

Serena: Excuse me.

Trista: The Breach was exposed at 2300 hours. We have two signatures, both Category IVs. Codenames: Otachi and Leatherback. They'll reach Hong Kong within the hour.

Darien: Evacuate the city, shut down the bridges. I want every single civilian in a refuge right now. Crimson Mars (addresses to Raye), Cherno Jupiter (addresses to Lita) I want to frontline the harbor, stay on the Miracle Mile. Striker (addresses to Amy), I want you to stay back, look after the coastline. We cannot afford to lose you so only engage as a final option.

Amy: (nods in acknowledgement) Understood.

Darien: (to Serena and Rini) You two, remain on standby. (to everyone else) Let's go!

Cut to Amy, Raye and Lita conducting their Sync procedures.

Amy: (in flashback) Mercury! Power!

(cue 'Inner Scouts Theme' from the Dic dub)

Raye: (in flashback) Mars! Power!

Lita: (in flashback) Jupiter! Power!

Just like with Serena and Rini, the three girls undergo a 'Magical Girl' type transformation as their minds are synchronized with their Jaeger suits. We can also see highlights from their respective memories, including the times when each Sailor Scout was first revealed, as well as highlights involving each one of them individually. These highlights include the time when Amy, as Sailor Mercury protected a group of babies from a 'Monster of the Week' that attempted to drain their energy, Raye performing on stage for a talent show by singing songs that she wrote herself, and Lita confronting a trio of bullies who tried to steal Serena's lunch money. After their Sync procedures were complete, we see Crimson Mars and Cherno Jupiter being airlifted out of the Shatterdome towards their drop off point at the Miracle Mile. Striker Mercury meanwhile was heading out into the Hong Kong bay on foot, position herself a fair distance from the coastline.

Amara: LOCCENT (LOcal Control Center), Striker's got the ball and she's on a roll.

Striker Mercury presses a button on the side of her helmet.

Striker Mercury: LOCCENT, nearing position and awaiting your orders.

Darien: Remain at the Miracle Mile. Engage at your discretion. Girls, keep your eye open. These Category IVs are the biggest we've ever seen, both in size and weight.

Thomas: Cherno Jupiter reaching target zone, disengaging transport.

He presses a button on his remote that releases the lift harness, allowing Cherno Jupiter to drop into the water below. SNAP! SPLOOSH! Cherno Jupiter then uprights herself after crouching upon landing. WHIIRR! Crimson Mars is released from her lift harness as well. CLICK! SPLOOSH!

Cherno Jupiter: Cherno Jupiter in position at the Miracle Mile.

She and Crimson Mars now patrol the Miracle Mile, awaiting the two Kaiju that were heading their way.

Cherno Jupiter: Cherno Jupiter holding the coastline. Beacon is on.

Meanwhile back at the streets of Hong Kong, Newton was conversing with Hannibal while they overlook a group of men who appear to be performing some kind of religious ceremony inside a shrine that appears to have been carved from the skeletal remains of a fallen Kaiju.

Hannibal: Look at them. They believe the Kaiju are sent from Heaven, that the gods are expressing their 'displeasure' with our behavior. The silly bastards.

Newton: What do you believe?

Hannibal: Well, I believe that Kaiju bone powder is 500 bucks a pound. What do you want?

Newton: I need to access a Kaiju brain, completely intact.

Hannibal: No, no, no. The skull plate is so dense that by the time you drill into it-

Newton: The brain's rotted away. But I'm talking about the secondary brain. Now we both know that the Kaiju are so large they need two brains to move around, like how computers have multiple processors. I want to get my hands on that.

Hannibal: Hmm. What the hell do you want a secondary brain for anyway? I mean every part of the Kaiju sells. Cartilage, spleen, liver, even the crap! One cubic meter of crap has enough phosphorous in it to fertilize a whole field! But the brain? Too much ammonia. So what's the deal, little fella?

Newton: Well that's classified. So I couldn't tell you even if I wanted to.

Hannibal: (disappointed) Hmm.

Newton: But it is pretty cool, so I might tell you. (brief pause) I'm going to tell you: I've figured out how to Sync with a Kaiju brain.

Hannibal: (dumbfounded) Are you funning me, son?

Newton: It's fascinating how their minds work. Every single Kaiju, its mind's connected. The species has a, like a hive mind and-

Before he could continue, Hannibal couldn't help but notice Newton's injured left eye and leans in for a closer look, holding Newton's eye open in the process.

Hannibal: Holy geez. You've gone and done it, haven't you?

Newton: I did a little bit, yeah.

Hannibal lets go of Newton's eyelid and takes a step back, with a look of disgust on his face.

Hannibal: You Arceus-damn moron.

Back with the Sailor Jaegers, Cherno Jupiter opens her right hand and closes it into a tight fist as she and Crimson Mars continue to patrol the Miracle Mile. Suddenly something moves through the water close, off the right side of Crimson Mars.

Chad: Mars you have movement on your right. Three o'clock!

Crimson Mars stops walking and scans the area to her right. As she does, a very large figure suddenly rises out from the water and lets out a loud roar as it does so. It was Otachi. Otachi is described as being based on a bat or flying fox with two short hind legs and two large four digit wings which were folded on the forearms. She also has a long, bony tail with three pincer like claws on the end, along with two broad crest that form a 'V' shape on the top front portion of her snout. Her mouth has a lower jaw that can split into two halves like that of a snake. After emerging from the water, she swings her long, bony tail and hits Crimson Mars in the left side of her waist, knocking her off her feet in the process.

Crimson Mars: Ugh!

She falls on her right side, where she catches herself with her two right hands before landing face down, catching herself with her left hand as she does so, keeping half of her body, including her head above the water. She shakes her head briefly as if to shake off the blow she just took before she gets back on her feet while turning towards Otachi with an unamused expression on her face.

Chad: Thundercloud Formation, go!

Crimson Mars: Got it!

She extends her three arms with their forearms extending out in front of her and off to each side of her chest and head. As she does, three sets of circular saw like blades extend from the wrists, one on set of blades on each hand. These blades then spin rapidly, buzzing loudly like actual circular saws. As these blades spin, Crimson Mars then takes a fighting stance with her left down and to her left and her two right arms above and to her right. She then proceeds to slash at Otachi with these spinning blades like she was throwing a series of right and left handed crosses.

Crimson Mars: Hrr! Hah! Err! Nrr!

Some of these strikes do succeed in lacerating the Kaiju's skin in some area, but it doesn't last long as Otachi intercepts her right handed cross, stopping the blades from spinning and jamming them in the process. Otachi then intercepts a left handed cross that Crimson Mars tries to throw as well. Crimson Mars then proceeds to activate a set of three rocket boosters mounted on her dorsal (backside) panel and lifts herself above the Kaiju, holding herself upside down like an Olympic gymnast. Her lower body then pivots a full 180 degrees before she comes back down where she was originally standing.

Crimson Mars: GRR! RAAAH!

She throws Otachi overhead a fair distance away from her position, where the kaiju manages to tumble into an upright position while Crimson Mars turns her torso around to reorient it with her lower body. Otachi then looks off to her right and sees Cherno Jupiter moving in her direction. Cherno Jupiter then elbows Otachi in the head with her left elbow before engaging the Kaiju in a headlock with her left arm, and then proceeds to throw repeated blows at Otachi's head with her right fist.

Cherno Jupiter: Grr! Hrr! Err!

Thomas: That's it Jupiter. Keep the pressure on it!

Cherno Jupiter then proceeds to throw a double fisted overhead slam, but Otachi intercepts it by whacking her in the head with her tail, knocking Cherno Jupiter off her feet in the process.

Cherno Jupiter: Ahh!

Striker Mercury, who was witnessing the fight take a turn for the worse, then presses a button on her helmet.

Striker Mercury: LOCCENT, Mars and Jupiter are in trouble. I'm moving in.

Darien: You are to hold you ground. Do not engage, we need you to carry that bomb. Do you copy?

With her blades spinning once again, Crimson Mars attempts to approach Otachi, but ends up taking a blow in her right shoulder panel by Otachi's tail.

Crimson Mars: Ugh!

The Kaiju then swings her tail overhead.

Crimson Mars: Huh?

Otachi's tail latches on to Crimson Mars's helmet, something that catches the latter completely off guard.

Crimson Mars: My helmet!

Amara: Amy you can't just stand there and watch them die. Come on!

Striker Mercury: Oh, screw this!

She presses a button on her helmet again.

Striker Mercury: LOCCENT I'm moving in now!

We then see Otachi begin to clamp down on Crimson Mars's helmet, causing it to crumple partially like an empty soda can. Crimson Mars cringes in pain as this happens. The Kaiju then clamps down even harder and crushes Crimson Mars's helmet completely before ripping it off her head. Crimson Mars screams loudly in agony before falling backwards into the water.

Crimson Mars: AAAAH!

Cherno Jupiter, who witnessed this firsthand, is visibly horrified.

Cherno Jupiter: Crimson Mars!

She growls agrily at Otachi, who now turns her attention to the dark green Jaeger suited giantess. Cherno Jupiter then punches her fists together as a way of showing that she means business. As Cherno Jupiter begins to charge at Otachi, the Kaiju tosses aside what was left of Crimson Mars's helmet. Otachi then opens her mouth wide and a blue sack underneath her tongue begins to swell. She then sprays Cherno Jupiter with a light blueish liquid, something which catches her off guard as well.

Cherno Jupiter: (surprised) What the-?!

The light blueish liquid that splatters on her begins to dissolve some of her armor paneling almost immediately. She exclaims in disgust as she is seeing this.

Cherno Jupiter: Cherno Jupiter, I've been hit with some type of acid!

Amara: Get a move on Mercury!

Cherno Jupiter: My armor's been compromised! I need backup immediately!

Striker Mercury: Just hold on Jupiter, I'm on my way!

The heavy metal of Striker Mercury's Jaeger suit whines loudly as she makes a mad dash towards Cherno Jupiter. Otachi then chomps down on Cherno Jupiter's right forearm. Cherno Jupiter does the best she can to fight back against Kaiju as we can see Striker Mercury quickly closing on her position. As Striker Mercury gets close however, suddenly another Kaiju, Leatherback leaps out from beneath the water and onto Cherno Jupiter's shoulders. Leatherback is described as being based on a Mountain Gorilla, with two large muscular arms which feature large human like hands. It's facial composure consist of a Gorilla's jaw, six eyes and a frill that resembles a Styracosaurus with fourteen bioluminescent tentacles on top of its head. As Leatherback latches on top of Cherno Jupiter's shoulders, Otachi succeeds in ripping off her right forearm before proceeding to engage the approaching Striker Mercury. Leatherback then uses one of its large fists and pounds Cherno Jupiter in her head, causing it to crumple from the force of the impact. This in turn causes some water to splash Cherno Jupiter in the face as well as through newly formed cracks in her helmet causing thermal shock to the nuclear reactor housed inside it.

Cherno Jupiter: GAH!

Thomas: Water's reaching the reactor!

Cherno Jupiter: (in a "Thank you, Captain Obvious" tone) I can see that!

Leatherback then rips a chunk off of Cherno Jupiter's helmet, severely damaging her reactor in the process. Striker Mercury engages Otachi and throws a right handed descending cross, which lands on Otachi's head. As Otachi tries to claw at Striker Mercury, Striker Mercury grabs hold of the Kaiju by the back of her neck with her left hand, and then proceeds to land several blows at the Kaiju's face with her right hand.

Amara: Your power move Mercury! Yeah!

Striker Mercury then throws a right handed uppercut which knocks Otachi backwards off her feet. Meanwhile, Leatherback pounds away at the now defenseless Cherno Jupiter, knocking her down into the water.

Cherno Jupiter: ERR!

Leatherback continues to pound away at Cherno Jupiter until she was completely submerged. Cherno Jupiter lets out some screams of despair which are muffled by the water she was being pinned downed in. The Kaiju then plants its right hand on Cherno Jupiter's "brooch", lets out a roar and turns it a quarter turn, causing the chest portion of Cherno Jupiter's suit to explode underwater. Back at the Shatterdome, a holographic display showing Cherno Jupiter's vital signs indicates that her pulse had stopped, she had been killed by the Category IV Kaiju. The display also shows that Crimson Mars's pulse had stopped as well. She had been killed as well.

Trista: We just lost Jupiter, sir.

Darien pounds the desk in frustration. His plan was not going well at all. Back out on the bay, Striker Mercury throws another uppercut at Otachi, then grabs hold of the Kaiju with both hands, one hand grabbing the back of her neck once more, the other on the lower portion of her back. Striker Mercury then lifts Otachi over her head as a holographic image inside her helmet shows the grappling mechanism in her arms as reading 'Critical' in orange lettering, before changing to read 'Overload' in flashing red lettering.

Striker Mercury: GRR!

She then throws Otachi a fair distance in front of her. As she does, the holographic image in her helmet showing the grappling mechanism then changes to say 'Release' in steady, green lettering.

Striker Mercury: GRAAH!

Otachi tumbles in the water beneath the surface before regaining her upright composure and emerging above the water once again. Striker Mercury then attempts to unleash a barrage with missiles from her chest mounted missile launcher.

Striker Mercury: Engaging air missiles! HRYAAAAAH!

She puts her arms down to her sides with her forearms and palms of her fists facing upwards and her chest panels open to reveal the six barrel missile launcher shown earlier in her fight against Mutavore in Sydney. However, before she could fire her missiles at Otachi, Leatherback growls loudly and builds up electrical energy in a four limbed organ on its back, which then lets loose an electromagnetic pulse. This pulse causes Striker Mercury's Jaeger suit to short out, knocking out all of its onboard electronics. Striker Mercury screams in agony as this short circuiting sends jolts of electricity through her body.

Striker Mercury: AAAAH!

The Jaeger suit then powers down and stands motionless like an electrical appliance that just had its plug removed from an electrical outlet. Amy, who was no longer Striker Mercury, was now inside the empty helmet of the Jaeger suit. She groans as she takes off her helmet and tries to find out what caused her suit to go offline. We now see the electromagnetic pulse that Leatherback generated spread like a shockwave towards the Shatterdome, causing all the television screens, holographic monitors and all other electronics to shut down.

Luna: What's going on? What happened?

Trista: The blast, it knocked out all the Jaeger suit's electrical circuits.

We now see a split screen showing the Shatterdome and Amy at the same time.

Amara: The hell was that?!

Amy: LOCCENT.

Amara: I've never seen that before!

Amy: LOCCENT!

Amy puts her helmet back on and tries pressing a button on the side of her helmet to attempt to contact the Shatterdome directly, but nothing was working. Back at the Shatterdome.

Hermann: They're adapting! This isn't a defense mechanism, it's a weapon!

Darien: Get me Striker.

Trista: Nothing, sir. The Mark V's digital's completely out. It'll take me two hours to reroute the auxiliary. All the Jaeger suits, they're digital!

Hotaru: That is true, Auntie Trista. However, because Gipsy Moon is nuclear powered, the electronics in it are shielded against radiation, which includes EMPs. It's the same story with Gipsy Mini Moon.

Darien and Trista apparently forgot about this but now they understand what Hotaru was telling them about.

Darien: (to Serena and Rini) Alright Serena, Rini. Get suited up.

Serena and Rini: Right.

It seems that Darien and the Sailor Jaegers had clearly underestimated their enemies. Now they were forced to deploy a new strategy against the Kaiju.

End of Chapter


	13. Chapter 12

Pacific Rim is copyright to Warner Bros. and Legandary

Sailor Moon is Copyright to Naoko Takeuchi and Toei Animation, licensed by Dic Entertainment, Cloverway, and Viz Media

Chapter 12

With Striker Mercury immobilized, Otachi was now free to swim towards the harbor and into the city. Leatherback stayed behind and examined Striker Mercury, suspecting that the Mark V Jaeger suit was playing a trick on it. Meanwhile back at the Kaiju Black Market shop, Hannibal is informed by the store receptionist about the approaching Kaiju.

Receptionist: There are two Kaiju. We have to get out, this way.

Newton then catches up with Hannibal to try and find out what was happening.

Newton: Hang on a second. Excuse me. W-wh-what's going on?

Hannibal: There are two Arceus-damn Kaiju heading straight for Hong Kong City.

He signals the lab workers and the store staff to evacuate the facility.

Newton: No no no, that's not possible. Ther-there's never been two before.

Hannibal: Well maybe, that's because nobody ever SYNCED WITH ONE BEFORE, eh?! Genius! When the girls Sync with their Jaeger suits, it's a two-way street. A neural/cyber bridge, right? It sets up a connection, BOTH WAYS!

He then gives Newton a shove in the chest.

Hannibal: "A hive mentality", you said! Maybe those Kaiju are trying to find you!

Newton: (stammering) What are we going to do?

Hannibal: I'm going to wait out this shitstorm in my private Kaiju bunker, while you are going to a public refuge. I tried it once.

He takes off his sunglasses and reveals a scar that went down over his left eye and curves off to the left side of his cheek.

Hannibal: Once. Now get the hell out of here.

The store receptionist and the guards each pull out a handheld pistol, which they point at Newton's head. This automatically indicated to Newton that it was time for him to leave.

[cue score "2500 Tons of Awesome"]

Back the Port of Hong Kong, we see Otachi rise out from the water, knocking several small fishing boats aside and tumbling them over. She then makes her way into the city, clambering over a multi-floor parking garage which crumbles under her enormous mass before forcing her way between two large office buildings, tearing out large chunks out of their sides as she does so. Meanwhile, we see Newton along with numerous local residents clamoring towards the Kaiju Refuge Bunkers. Newton gets pushed around a bit, and tumbles over the hood of a red taxi cab. He holds his right hand and cringes in pain after he uprights himself. He then hears Otachi's roar behind him, which catches his attention. When he turns around to see where the sound came from, he immediately got his answer, as we see Otachi forcing her way between numerous buildings, leaving a trail of destruction in her path. Newton is immediately convinced that he needed to get into the bunker right away as he squeezes his way through the crowded street.

Newton: Move! Move! I'm a doctor! I'm a doctor!

As he continues to make his way towards the bunker, we see on of Otachi's giant front claws stomp down on the ground a fair distance from where Newton was standing.

Newton: Okay hold on, let me in.

Some Hong Kong Police officers at the bunker's entrance guide the clamoring crowd through a set of four doors.

Newton: Okay, I'm a doctor. Okay, let me in. I'm a doctor.

He shows one of the officer's his ID (Identification) card as proof, which the officer accepts and lets him enter.

We Newton and the crowd of local residents rushing inside what looks like an underground shelter with two large steel doors through which resemble those seen on storage vaults at local banks. Once the last few people were allowed inside, two officers then close the large steel doors behind them. Everything suddenly turns quiet, except for a few screams from evacuees still making their way into other bunkers. Meanwhile, Leatherback paces in circles around the disabled Striker Mercury, bumping the left arm of the Jaeger suit as if to check for any response. The Kaiju now stands in front of Striker Mercury, and lets out a brief roar. Amy, who was still inside the empty suit was attempting to access the backup power sources in order to get the Jaeger operational again, but has no success.

Amy: There's no emergency power, looks like I'll have to try something else.

Unfortunately when Amy undoes the Sync connection, she ended up picking a bad time to do so as Leatherback pokes at Striker Mercury's helmet to see if the Jaeger suit was 'playing dead' like a possum would. This in turn, knocks Amy off her feet and briefly tumbles her around inside the giant helmet, slamming back first against the inside of it before falling face down onto the "floor". She groans in pain as she tries to get back on her feet, but it seems that the tumble she took blew her back out of alignment.

Amy: Ahh! My back!

As she gets back on her feet, Amy then tries to fix her back by pressing the palms of her hands against her upper back. CRAKCRAK! It seemed to help some, but it wasn't enough as Amy briefly hissed in pain. She then hears Leatherback growl from outside and tries to listen in order to get an idea where exactly the Kaiju was.

Amy: (to the reader) That thing's right outside, I just know it. Well, as far as I know, I'm the only thing standing between that ugly beast and a city of ten million people. Now there are two things I can do: I can either stay here and wait-

She opens a set of three hatches that reveal a flare gun in each one, along with cartridges to be used with the flare guns.

Amy: -or I can take these flare guns and try something really crazy.

It turns out Amy chose the latter. She now opens a hatch on top of the giant helmet and climbs out on top with flare guns in hand, briefly cringing in pain once or twice as she now stands on the top of the Jaeger suit's helmet. For a brief moment, Amy seemed captivated by the scenic view from where she was standing.

Amy: (to herself) Wow, that's quite a view from up here.

The moment is short lived as she now turns her attention to Leatherback, who was still walking in slow circles around her.

Amy: (to Leatherback) Hey, you!

Upon hearing Amy shouting, Leatherback now leans in for a closer look. That's when Amy points the two flare guns she was carrying in each hand at Leatherback and fires a flare from each one. She scores a good hit as one of these flares lands on one of Leatherback's left eyes, causing the Kaiju to roar loudly in pain as it shook its head rigorously.

Amy: (to the reader) I think I may have just ticked it off.

She was certainly right about that as an angered Leatherback now raises its huge fists with the intent to attack Amy as well as the disabled Striker Mercury. But then, an intense light shines from behind Leatherback, which Amy shields her eyes from. Leatherback now turned its attention towards the light to see where the light was coming from. Within that light we see two silhouettes come into view and reveal themselves. They were Gipsy Moon and Gipsy Mini Moon, who were being airlifted onto the scene at just the right time and are dropped simultaneously a short but safe distance behind Leatherback. CLICK! CLICK! SPLOOSH! SPLOOSH! The two Jaeger suited giantesses glare at the Category IV Kaiju as a way of showing they meant business.

Gipsy Moon: Alright Mini Moon. Get ready, this is for real!

Leatherback growls and charges at Gipsy Moon and Gipsy Mini Moon and engages them in close range combat. Gipsy Mini Moon draws the Kaiju's attention, anticipating that it would see her as a smaller but weaker target. Leatherback then tries to swipe her with its right claw, which she ducks, creating a diversion which allows Gipsy Moon to get behind it and grab hold of the organ which emitted the EMP (electromagnetic pulse) earlier. Amy, upon seeing this, cheers on the Jaeger suited giantess with a great deal of passion.

Amy: Yeah! Come on, Gipsy Moon! Kick his butt!

After a few strong tugs, Gipsy Moon succeeds in ripping off the organ of the Kaiju's back. Enraged, Leather now turns around and grabs Gipsy Moon by wrapping its huge arms around her waist. It then swings her around a full turn before throwing her towards the harbor.

Gipsy Moon: Whoa! WHOA!

Gipsy Mini Moon sees this and rushes towards the direction where Gipsy Moon was thrown.

Gipsy Mini Moon: Gipsy Moon!

As Gipsy Moon is sent flying through the air, she comes crashing down through an elevated bridge before tumbling between stacks of rectangular shipping containers, then uprights herself in a kneeling position. As Gipsy Mini Moon rushes towards Gipsy Moon, she contacts her using the two-way radios built into their Jaeger suits.

Gipsy Mini: You okay Gipsy Moon?

Gipsy Moon: Yeah, I'm okay. I've been through much worse than this.

Gipsy Mini Moon finally catches up with Gipsy Moon and visually confirms her position. Meanwhile we see Leatherback climb out of the water and onto the port facility. As it does, we see a tractor trailer truck get crushed by Leatherback's right rear foot and explode. Leatherback then lets out a loud roar in the direction of Gipsy Moon and Gipsy Mini Moon, as though it were a battle cry. Gipsy Moon lifts her head to see where Leatherback was and sees it in front of her on the edge of the port facility. Leatherback then charges at the two Jaeger suited giantesses, running on its knuckles the same way a Mountain Gorilla does. As Gipsy Moon sees this, she dons a serious expression once more.

Gipsy Moon: Mini Moon. Let's. Get. Dangerous!

She runs back towards Leatherback head on, at full sprint. CHUCK! CHUCK! CHUCK! CHUCK! When she gets a fair distance from Leatherback, she activates a pair of rocket boosters in her dorsal panel as she leaps high into the air before coming down on Leatherback with a left handed overhead slam.

Gipsy Moon: ERR!

While Leatherback was still down from that hit, Gipsy Moon then grabs hold of the upper right portion of its frill with her left hand, then throws a right handed cross at its face. The Kaiju grunts several times before Gipsy Moon throws a right handed uppercut which connects with its lower jaw. Gipsy Moon lets go of Leatherback's frill as the Kaiju is knocked backwards by this hit. She then pulls her right fist back once more; her serious expression is clearly visible through her gold tinted helmet visor.

Gipsy Moon: Elbow rocket!

Gipsy Moon AI: Elbow rocket engaged.

Gipsy Moon: Now!

We now see a small hatch open on her right elbow, revealing an elbow mounted rocket booster that ignites, shooting a small yellow flame that quickly turns blueish white and grows in length out the backside of her forearm. With this rocket activated she now proceeds to land a powerful right jab in Leatherback's face, knocking it backwards into a pile of shipping containers near where a hoisting crane stood. Leatherback grabs this hoisting crane with its right hand and rips it of its base, before using it like a hammer by swinging it overhead at Gipsy Moon. The first strike was only a glancing blow off her left shoulder panel, but the second hit from swinging it backhand, hits her across her helmet, knocking her down in the process.

Gipsy Moon: Ugh!

Gipsy Mini Moon then tries to help her out by using Leatherback's improvising strategy against it.

Gipsy Mini Moon: Two can play this game!

She grabs several shipping containers, two in her left hand, three in her right, and attempts to use them like a pair of brass knuckles. She throws a right handed cross at Leatherback's face, then does a double-sided slam which lands a hit on each side of its face. If you look closely, you may notice some of the items falling out of the containers, including a blue chrome toaster with a black button on each of its narrow sides, an orange desk top lamp with a flexible gray neck, a yellow heated blanket with a white control pad which features a large pink dial, a red triangular shaped analog radio with a yellow circular "face" with a blue knob and red arrow in its center, and an upright vacuum cleaner with a dark green bag that hangs from the back of its long handlebar and attaches to a dark gray housing for the motor and sweeper brush. Leatherback then growls at Gipsy Mini Moon before she throws a left handed cross which knocks it back once more. It then bites down on a shipping container that somehow got wedged in its mouth. This offensive strategy on Gipsy Mini Moon's part manages to buy Gipsy Moon enough time to get back on her feet and grab the disoriented Leatherback from behind, locking her arms underneath its shoulders before lifting it off its feet.

Gipsy Moon: Oh no you don't!

She then throws Leatherback a fair distance in front of her. Now enraged, Leatherback pounds its fists on the ground and growls loudly at Gipsy Moon before charging at her head on. The two of them grapple, with Leatherback using its sheer strength to push Gipsy Moon backwards across the dock.

Gipsy Moon: HRR!

She closes her eyes tightly as she continues to grapple with Leatherback.

Gipsy Mini Moon: Quick! Use your plasma cannon!

Gipsy Moon opens her eyes once more.

Gipsy Moon: Right!

She frees her right arm and activates the plasma cannon inside her forearm, converting her hand into a three-prong claw with a spinning hub in its center.

Gipsy Moon AI: Plasma cannon activated.

WAH-KOO-CHIK! ZZZZZ! She fires several shots at Leatherback's side, but it did not seem to slow it down one bit. This causes her to become desperate as she continues to fire more shots at it.

Gipsy Moon: (shoots) Why…. (shoots) won't… . (shoots) this…. (shoots) thing…. (shoots) DIE?!

As she fires two more shot at Leatherback, she severs its left arm in the process before the Kaiju groans and finally slows down. We then see a close up of Gipsy Moon's left heel as it slowly bumps against a mooring pier and tips it over slightly. The lone Wingull that was perched on top of it simply flies away afterwards.

Wingull: Wingull. Wingull.

Gipsy Moon now pushes Leatherback off of her and it falls onto its back, letting out a huge sigh of relief as she does so.

Gipsy Moon: Finally!

She deactivates the plasma cannon in her right hand and the three-prong claw reverts back into a hand. KA-CHOOK! Gipsy Mini Moon catches up with her shortly after.

Gipsy Mini Moon: You okay Gipsy Moon?

Gipsy Moon: Yeah, I'm okay.

The two of them begin to walk off past where Leatherback was lying. WHIIR! KA-CHUNK! WHIIR! KA-CHUNK! WHIIR! KA-CHUNK! WHIIR! KA-CHUNK! WHIIR! KA-CHUCK! But then, Gipsy Moon pauses.

Gipsy Moon: Wait.

She then turns back towards the Kaiju's carcass. WHIIR!

Gipsy Moon: I think this guy's dead, but, why don't we check for a pulse?

Gipsy Mini Moon: Okay. (points to herself) May I do it?

Gipsy Moon: Go ahead.

Gipsy Mini Moon then turns around and activates the plasma cannon in her left forearm and fires several more shots at the carcass while Gipsy Moon watches. WHEE! WAH-KOO-CHIK! KA-CHOOK! KA-CHOOK! KA-CHOOK! KA-CHOOK! The chest portion of the carcass explodes shortly after and Gipsy Mini Moon deactivates her plasma cannon before turning to Gipsy Moon with a content smile on her face.

Gipsy Mini Moon: No pulse.

Hotaru: (over the radio) Well, it looks like I finally worked out all the bugs in that Jaeger suit.

Gipsy Moon gives a content smile as well. The two Jaeger suited giantesses now turn their attention towards the city itself, where a visible trail of destruction can be seen.

End of Chapter


	14. Chapter 13

Pacific Rim is copyright to Warner Bros. and Legandary

Sailor Moon is Copyright to Naoko Takeuchi and Toei Animation, licensed by Dic Entertainment, Cloverway, and Viz Media

Chapter 13

Meanwhile inside the Kaiju Refuge bunker where Newton was hiding amongst a crowd of several hundred Hong Kong residents. There is light chattering amongst the crowd, which suddenly stops when they hear distant thumps along with the screams of several stranglers that did not quite make it into a bunker in time. Then the thumping got closer to their bunker, startling the crowd and the overhead lights flicker briefly as they swayed lightly from their ceiling mounts. The thumping stops shortly after, but this causes Newton to raise suspicion about the Kaiju that was roaming the streets above them.

Newton: It stopped right above us.

Now Newton starts to feel really tense and panicky.

Newton: Oh, Arceus. This isn't a refuge, this is a buffet line!

His suspicions were only further reinforced when a loud thump from directly over the bunker causes the overhead lights to sway more violently and flicker more intensely as the crowd is startled once more. Some bits of the brick ceiling break loose and fall to the floor, it causes no injuries though, but Newton now realizes something else.

Newton: It knows I'm here. It knows I'm here!

Young Lady in bunker: It knows we're all here!

Newton: No you don't understand, it's trying to get me! It knows I'm here and it's trying to get me!

Young Lady in bunker: (to the others) Gāi Kaiju xīwàng xiǎo jiāhuo! Gāi Kaiju xīwàng xiǎo jiāhuo! (The Kaiju wants the little dude! The Kaiju wants the little dude!)

Newton clearly didn't understand what the young lady said.

Newton: (to one of the others) What was she saying? I've got to get out of here! Let me out of here!

The crowd pushes Newton around a little bit and they form a circular border where Newton tumbles on to the concrete floor. His glasses fall off in the process.

Newton: (groans) Oh, come on! Those were expensive glasses.

Now without his glasses, Newton then tries to search for them by feeling his way on all-fours around the floor.

Newton: Oh this is the worst.

He finally recovers his glasses and puts them back on, and then gets up onto his knees. But then another loud thump causes the lights to flicker and sway once more. We now have a look towards the ceiling and we can see some cracks forming and some bricks partially slip down from the ceiling. After a pause, a large chunk of the ceiling breaks off and falls to the floor, with one edge landing dangerously close to where Newton was kneeling, revealing a pair or long claws reaching down from the city above them. The chunk of asphalt and bricks forms a ramp leading up to the streets above ground as it fell. The two claws then lift back out of the newly formed hole, allowing Newton and the rest of the crowd to get a clear view of the cityscape above. The view is short-lived, as from above ground now, Otachi then viciously digs the hole even deeper and bigger using her jaws. As she lets out a roar, some of the saliva drips from her mouth and onto the fallen chunk of asphalt and bricks. She then lifts her head out of the hole she was digging then lowers her head back down and extends a long bioluminescent tongue which reaches down into the bunker and the end of it opens up like a blooming flower. The open "petals" on the end of Otachi's tongue then reached dangerously close to where Newton was kneeling. But then Otachi brings her tongue back into her mouth as though she heard something else. She then turns her attention to the sound that she heard above ground and the camera then turns in the direction that Otachi was turning towards. The camera now reveals Gipsy Moon and Gipsy Mini Moon, who arrive onto the scene at what Newton and the crowd may consider to be just the right moment to intervene. Gipsy Moon and Gipsy Mini Moon walk towards Otachi with a determined expression on each of their faces visible behind their helmet visors, with Gipsy Mini Moon walking behind Gipsy Moon while pulling a cargo ship by its bow(front end) off to the left side of her hip with its stern (back end) dragging on the ground behind her. WHIIIIR! KA-CHUNK! WHIIIR! KA-CHUNK! WHIIIR! KA-CHUNK! WHIIIR! KA-CHUNK! WHIIIR! KA-CHUNK! There appears to be a car being dragged underneath the cargo ship's hull (bottom side), with its alarm blaring and lights flashing. WHEE! WHEE! WHEE! WHEE! WHEE! WHEE! As Gipsy Moon closes in on Otachi, she reaches her left arm behind her towards Gipsy Mini Moon.

Gipsy Moon: I'll take that from you.

Gipsy Mini Moon: It's all yours.

She extends the cargo ship's bow out in front of her close to Gipsy Moon's waiting hand. Gipsy Moon grabs hold of it and Gipsy Mini Moon releases her grasp on it. Gipsy Moon then lifts the cargo ship off the ground and starts to wield it like a club while Gipsy Mini Moon stands several blocks behind her, standing ready to move in if Gipsy Moon needed additional assistance. Gipsy Moon however was holding her own as she swings the cargo ship and whacks Otachi across the jaw several times.

Gipsy Moon: Err! Hrr! Eh-Hrr! Ah-Err!

Otachi then fights back and uses her long tail to grab hold of the cargo ship that Gipsy Moon was wielding. The two of them struggle for a brief period before Otachi yanks the ship out of Gipsy Moon's hand.

Gipsy Moon: Err! Hnn! Rrr! Eh-Yah!

The cargo ship gets thrown up an alley between where Otachi and Gipsy Moon were clashing and gets wedged between two office buildings, several stories off the ground while Gipsy Moon looked on in awe as well as dismay. She quickly turns her attention back to Otachi, who then whacks Gipsy Moon in the midsection and knocks her backwards off her feet.

Gipsy Moon: Ugh!

Gipsy Mini Moon, who was standing several blocks back, sees Gipsy Moon get knocked in her direction. Her eyes briefly grow wide and her irises shrink to about a quarter their original size before she quickly jumps out of the way.

Gipsy Mini Moon: Look out!

Gipsy Moon falls onto her back after getting knocked back and bounces violently up the street for several more blocks past where Gipsy Mini Moon was once standing.

Gipsy Moon: Ehh.

Gipsy Moon then sits upright and looks towards Otachi with an expression on her face showing that she was clearly not amused by what the Kaiju just did to her. As she sits up, she lifts her left arm and plants her fist knuckles first on the ground off to her side, behind her hips. Another car on the ground near her which had an alarm blaring as well was inadvertently crushed by Gipsy Moon's giant fist, causing its alarm to die down. Gipsy Moon then sits up fully, with her torso supported by her arms extended behind and off to her sides. Gipsy Mini Moon then peaks out from the alley she jumped into and looks in both directions before walking out. Rather than attempt to pursue Otachi by herself however, she walks towards Gipsy Moon to check on her and assist her as needed. Gipsy Moon removes the unamused expression off her face as she sees Gipsy Mini Moon approaching her and looks up at her.

Gipsy Mini Moon: You okay?

Gipsy Moon: Yeah, I'm okay.

Gipsy Mini Moon extends a helping hand towards Gipsy Moon, which she accepts, and pulls herself back up onto her feet.

Gipsy Moon: Didn't appreciate what that Kaiju just did to me though.

Gipsy Mini Moon: Speaking of Kaiju.

She looks towards where Otachi was standing and sees her running away from them. The two Jaeger suited giantesses then pursue Otachi on foot before they lose visual of her after she ran several blocks up the street and made an abrupt left turn behind some buildings. Gipsy Moon and Gipsy Mini Moon then stop where they last saw the Kaiju and look up the street where they saw Otachi retreat to, but didn't see the Kaiju anywhere.

Gipsy Mini Moon: Where'd it go?

Gipsy Moon takes a closer look and see a trail of rubble and a couple buildings up that street collapse, suggesting that Otachi had to be somewhere on that street.

Gipsy Moon: It looks like it went up this street. I'll go first, you stay close behind me. (beat) But not too close.

Gipsy Mini Moon: Right.

The two of them now walk cautiously up the street looking to either side of them to try and find where Otachi was hiding. WHIIIR! KA-CHUNK! WHIIIR! KA-CHUNK! WHIIIR! KA-CHUNK! WHIIIR! KA-CHUNK! A holographic display inside Gipsy Moon's helmet shows a semi-transparent map of the city with a red dot, which indicated where the Kaiju was located. This red dot continuously bounced around to random points on the map, making it difficult for her to pinpoint the Kaiju's whereabouts.

Gipsy Moon: I can't seem to pinpoint it. It's moving quickly, keep your eyes open.

Gipsy Mini Moon is walking about two blocks behind Gipsy Moon and was looking around the surrounding area to try to confirm Otachi's position visually. Gipsy Moon then presses a button on the side of her helmet.

Gipsy Moon: Choppers, do you have a visual over?

Chopper Pilot: Negative Gipsy, we're still searching.

Gipsy Moon then steps over an overhead walkway, taking care not to step on it accidentally as she continues walking up the street. WHIIIR! KA-CHUNK! WHIIIR! KA-CHUNK! She then stops between two office buildings which were both taller than she was as she tries to visually locate the Kaiju as well.

Gipsy Moon: Hmm, I just know it's going to pop out somewhere.

It turns out she was right. Almost immediately after she said this, Otachi bursts out from behind the building that was to the right of Gipsy Moon and ambushes her. Upon seeing this, her eyes briefly grow wide and her irises shrink to about half their original size as Otachi pins her face "down" against the building to her left.

Gipsy Moon: Aaah!

After a few tense seconds, Gipsy Moon then fights back. She pushes Otachi back using her left arm and holds the Kaiju back at a partially bent arm's length before throwing a right handed cross at Otachi's face. Gipsy Moon quickly follows with a left handed cross at Otachi's face before tightly closing her eyes while throwing a right handed straight, which Otachi ducks.

Gipsy Moon: Err! Hrr!

We see Gipsy Moon's right fist smash through the building that Otachi had burst out of earlier. Gipsy Moon's fist can now be seen crashing through the building, knocking away office cubicles and desks as it does so before stopping about halfway through the building. Her fist then lightly bumps against a desk, starting a Newton's cradle that was on top of the desk as it does so. Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap. When Gipsy Moon opens her eyes again, her iris have shrunk to about half their original size once again as Otachi now pulls her out from that building and slams her face down against the opposite building once more.

Gipsy Moon: Whoa! Ugh!

Otachi then grabs Gipsy Moon and slams her back first through the same office building as before while Gipsy Moon tries to grapple with Otachi.

Gipsy Moon: ERRR!

As Otachi forces her through the building however, Gipsy Moon loses her balance from a combination of tripping on the lower portion of the building's framework and the backwards shove she received from Otachi. This causes Gipsy Moon to fall on to her back with her own momentum flipping her over vertically before crashing on to the ground face down.

Gipsy Moon: Whoaoaoa! Ugh!

She then quickly gets back on to her feet. But then Otachi tries to spray her with the blueish acid that was used against Cherno Jupiter earlier. Upon seeing this Gipsy Moon's eyes briefly get wide and her irises shrink to about half their original size before she quickly turns her torso counterclockwise to evade the spray of acid that would otherwise have splattered on her left shoulder, crippling her just as badly if not worse than Knifehead did.

Gipsy Moon: Whoa!

The acid spray lands on the building that was now behind her. She then looks behind her and sees the building being virtually dissolved by the acid and is visibly awestruck.

Gipsy Moon: Whoa…

She immediately knew what she had to do. Get rid of Otachi's acid gland. If she does that, that would be one less crippling weapon that she would have to deal with. She turns back around and faces Otachi once more. When Otachi opens her mouth again, Gipsy Moon immediately reaches with her right hand and grabs the acid gland in Otachi's mouth. She then attempts to yank it out, but as she does so, Otachi then wraps her tail around her left arm, something which seemed to catch Gipsy Moon off guard.

Gipsy Moon: Huh?!

The claw on the end Otachi's tail get dangerously close to her helmet, with the intention of ripping it off her head the same way the Kaiju did with Crimson Mars earlier. As Gipsy Moon struggles to keep Otachi's tail claw away from her helmet, we see Gipsy Mini Moon run around the buildings to try to reach Gipsy Moon. She appears at the end of the street adjacent to where Otachi ambushed Gipsy Moon and sees the latter struggling with Otachi's tail wrapped around her left arm. Gipsy Mini Moon gasps in shock upon seeing this, and then quickly rushes to Gipsy Moon's aid.

Gipsy Mini Moon: Hang on Gipsy Moon! I'll take care of that tail for you!

She presses some buttons on a holographic touch screen that appears above her left forearm and it shows what appears to be a spray nozzle with the symbol N2 appearing on the lower left corner of the holographic display.

Gipsy Mini Moon AI: Spray nozzle activated. Liquid Nitrogen.

A spray nozzle is then deployed out of the top of Gipsy Mini Moon's right forearm and she points the nozzle Otachi's tail, taking care not to accidentally spray Gipsy Moon in the process. The nozzle sprays a clear liquid that appears to form condensate in its immediate surroundings immediately after leaving the spray nozzle. As Gipsy Mini Moon continues to spray Otachi's tail with her spray nozzle, the claw on the end of Otachi's tail attempts to claw at Gipsy Moon several times before the entire tail freezes solid. Gipsy Moon then shatters the frozen tail by forcibly pulling down her left arm to free it before turning to Gipsy Mini Moon with an expression of gratitude.

Gipsy Moon: Thanks Mini Moon.

She then turns her attention back to Otachi as she now takes her left hand and grabs hold of the crest on the upper right portion of Otachi's head. After a couple of tugs, she then gives one forceful yank and rips the acid gland out of Otachi's mouth. Just when it seemed that Gipsy Moon and Mini Moon have won this fight however, Otachi now leaps at Gipsy Moon and tackles her feet first, grabbing hold of Gipsy Moon by the waist with her talons as knocks Gipsy Moon on to her back once more. Then, when everyone least expected it, Otachi extends her forelimbs and reveals a set of bat-like wings. She then flaps her wings and begins to lift Gipsy Moon into the air. Gipsy Mini Moon quickly pursues her and jumps on to her back.

Gipsy Mini Moon: Oh no you don't!

The added weight that Gipsy Mini Moon contributes however did not seem to phase Otachi one bit as Otachi slams Gipsy Moon against the roofs of several office buildings before flying higher into the air. As Otachi continues to fly higher and higher, Gipsy Mini Moon struggles to hold on to Otachi's back, while Gipsy Moon tries to punch the Kaiju in the abdomen several times to try and break free of her grasp, but to no avail. A holographic display inside Gipsy Moon's helmet shows the outside temperature dropping dangerously low, as well has her oxygen levels. It also shows that both of Gipsy Moon's plasma cannons are nonfunctional.

Gipsy Moon AI: Atmosphere loss in progress.

Gipsy Moon: Temperature's dropping! I'm losing oxygen! Both of my plasma cannons are shot! I'm afraid we're out of options Rini!

Hotaru: (on radio) No, Mini Moon still has one more trick up her sleeve!

Gipsy Mini Moon, with a determined expression on her face, then holds out her left arm while holding on to Otachi's back with her right. A holographic display inside Gipsy Mini Moon's helmet now shows her activating a new weapon that Gipsy Moon had never seen before. It show's an image of a sword similar to that seen in medieval times.

Gipsy Mini Moon AI: Sword deployed.

A chain length with bladed segments then ejects out the top of Gipsy Mini Moon's left forearm over her left hand. The chain length dangles in the air briefly before straightening out and closes the gaps between the bladed segments, forming a complete sword.

Gipsy Mini Moon: This is for Hotaru's family!

She then takes the sword and slices up the base of Otachi's left wing. Otachi's lets out a screech in pain as Gipsy Mini Moon does so, before Gipsy Mini Moon slices all the way up the Kaiju's arm pit and beheading her with one swipe of her sword. This frees Gipsy Moon from the Kaiju's talons, but now the two Jaeger suited giantesses were beginning to plummet back down towards the Earth.

Gipsy Moon AI: Altitude actuation off balance. Fifty thousand feet to ground level.

They then turn themselves face down with arms and legs spread out like skydivers. Wind can be heard rushing by their helmets.

Gipsy Moon: Whoa! I never thought I would be skydiving like this!

On the ground Trista, Darien and Hermann rush outside and see the two Jaeger suited giantesses falling from the sky.

Trista: Look, up there!

Darien then takes a set of night vision binoculars to see the two up close and can clearly see that they were falling down towards the city, which was solid land.

Gipsy Moon AI: Altitude loss, critical. Forty thousand feet to ground level.

Darien then takes a walkie talkie and uses it to communicate to the two Jaeger suited giantesses.

Darien: Gipsy, Mini Moon, listen to me. Loosen all the shock absorbers, and use your gyroscopes as balance and ball up. It's your only chance!

Gipsy Moon AI: Twenty thousand feet to ground level.

The two look at each other and nod.

Gipsy Moon and Gipsy Mini Moon: Fuel purge! Now!

Immediately after they say this, huge flames burst out from the turbine housings in their chest panels and it abruptly slows their descent, rising above the camera's viewpoint in the process. FOOSH! FOOSH! Despite this however, it still appeared that they were descending at a dangerously fast rate. We can now see that they were about to land on a soccer stadium.

Gipsy Moon AI: Impact alert.

Gipsy Moon: We're coming in too fast! We're coming in too fast! We're coming too fast! Whoa!

At the last second the two Jaeger suited giantess up righted themselves and they slam into the ground feet first. They are forced into a crouching position as they hit the ground. The energy from their impact sends out a shockwave that throws up dust and debris, and tumbles dozen of cars in the process. Several car alarms can be heard going off as this happens. Darien then takes his night vision binoculars to see what the situation was with the two Jaeger suited giantesses, fearing the worst. When the dust clears however, it is revealed that they both survived the impact completely intact as Gipsy Moon slowly stands up, followed by Gipsy Mini Moon. The crowd behind Darien, Trista and Hermann cheers as they see this. Visibly exhausted, Gipsy Moon then looks over at Gipsy Mini Moon, who was also visibly exhausted.

Gipsy Moon: Rini, talk to me.

Gipsy Mini Moon does not say anything as she was still catching her breath.

Gipsy Moon: Rini, you okay.

Gipsy Mini Moon: Yeah. And you?

The two of them lightly chuckle together. They then slowly stand fully upright.

Gipsy Moon: (exhausted) Whew, that was fun…

Darien: (to Hermman) Go to Dr. Geiszler now!

Hermann: Yes, sir!

Darien: (to Trista) I want the three Jaeger suits back to 100 percent functionality.

Trista: Yes, sir!

Meanwhile the Kaiju Black Market was already making plans of their own.

Hannibal: We're going to harvest the skin, the talons and the wing. The Germans are going to go nuts for that stuff. (snaps fingers) Let me see that map.

One of the staff members, a woman, walks up beside him and opens up a map of the city to him. Hannibal points to a particular point on that map.

Hannibal: Here's where the Kaiju fell, here's where we concentrate our efforts.

Receptionist: We'll get it boss.

Hannibal: Right.

Newton: Hey!

The doorway leading from the laboratory to the shopping area opens to reveal Newton standing behind it. Newton was clearly shaken up by the close encounter he had with Otachi earlier.

Newton: Okay, guess who's back you one eyed bastard?! And you owe me a Kaiju brain!

Rather than be intimidated however, Hannibal simply smirks at Newton, admitting that this guy certainly had some courage to confront him in that manner.

End of Chapter


	15. Chapter 14

Pacific Rim is copyright to Warner Bros. and Legandary

Sailor Moon is Copyright to Naoko Takeuchi and Toei Animation, licensed by Dic Entertainment, Cloverway, and Viz Media

Chapter 14

Back at the Shatterdome, Serena and Rini are greeted by a crowd of crew members who surround and applaud them as though the two of them were celebrities as they walked towards the service bay area while Hotaru was following close behind. Amongst the crowd that followed Serena and Rini, we see Amy catch up with them from behind.

Amy: Serena!

Serena and Rini pause to look back as Amy approaches them while holding her helmet under her right arm. Amy struggled to catch up to them due to her back injury, but was able to face Serena and Rini with an expression of sincere gratitude on her face.

Amy: I never thought I would be saying this, but I'm grateful. Thank you.

Serena and Amy then embrace each other, Serena taking care not to agitate Amy's injuries. As they were embracing, Serena notices Amara standing right behind Amy, who gives Serena a nod of gratitude, much to Serena's surprise. Amy then squats down to Rini's height to the best of her ability and embraces her as well. Rini also takes care not to agitate Amy's injury as well. After they finished embracing, Darien, Mina and the cats meet up with Serena and Rini from within the service bay area.

Darien: Ms. Tsukino, Ms. Rini!

Luna: In all our years of fighting, we've never seen anything like that.

Artemis: Well done.

Mina then embraces Rini and Hotaru at the same time.

Mina: I'm so proud of you two.

Darien: I'm proud of us all. But, as harsh as it sounds, there is no time to celebrate. We lost two fighters, no time to grieve.

He then turns and looks up at the war clock above the doorway leading to the service bay area.

Darien: Reset that clock!

Hotaru: Um, Mina.

Mina: Hm?

Mina then looks towards Hotaru, who then gestures running her right index finger under her nose. Mina does so and sees blood on her fingers, and realizes that her nose was bleeding again.

Mina: Oh!

She grabs a handkerchief from her pocket and holds it under her nose as she hurriedly walks out of the service bay area.

Darien: Reset the clock.

Serena and Rini then look towards Hotaru with expressions of concern for Mina's condition. Meanwhile, Newton was walking with Hannibal towards the remains of Otachi amongst the rubble left from her fight against Gipsy Moon and Gipsy Mini Moon. Crew members from the Black Market laboratory were already hard at work, extracting Kaiju organs and even collecting some Kaiju skin parasites.

Newton: I still can't believe what you did to me. I mean, I could have been eaten.

Hannibal: That was definitely the plan. Lucky for you, that didn't become necessary, huh?

Newton: Thank you so much, you're so kind. I really appreciate all of this. Now, do you mind telling me what exactly is taking so long for your workers to get that brain?

Hannibal: Well they uh, pump the cavity full of CO2, just like any in other laparoscopic surgery.

Newton: The CO2 is going to delay the acidic reaction, yes.

Hannibal: And it allows us to harvest. But our boys need oxygen pumped into their suits, so they move slow.

He then pulls out a walkie talkie and talks into it.

Hannibal: What's going on in there boys?

Suited Worker: We've reached the upper pelvic area. Unh, moving through the 25th vertebra. Yech. Even in this suit boss, it smells of dead Whiscash in here.

A group of workers in bulky life support suits is seen making their way into the body cavity of the Kaiju with powerful searchlights in hand. As the Suited Worker and his colleagues make their way through the body cavity, they find what they were sent for, the Kaiju's secondary brain. However, something seems wrong with it, like it was carelessly cut down the middle of the bottom side of it.

Suited Worker: Boss, the secondary brain, is damaged. Ruined.

Newton: Aw. Bitch! How could they have screwed it up?!

Suited Worker: Wait, wait.

This gets Newton's attention and he rushes back to Hannibal.

Newton: What? Did he say "wait"? Why wait?

He tries to take the walkie talkie, but Hannibal takes it back from him shortly after.

Suited Worker: Do you hear that?

THUMP! THUMP-THUMP!

Suited Worker: It's like a heartbeat.

THUMP! THUMP-THUMP!

Intrigued, Newton grabs the walkie talkie out of Hannibal's hand, but this time he walks away from where Hannibal was standing. Hannibal however does try to chase him down a bit.

Newton: No way. No way, this can't be. Hold on a minute.

Hannibal: Hey! Let me have that!

Newton: Shh, shh! Listen, listen. Listen to this.

The thumping can be heard over the walkie talkie's speaker. Inside the body cavity, the group of workers search throughout the body cavity with their searchlights to try to figure out where the sound was coming from. THUMP! THUMP-THUMP! THUMP! THUMP-THUMP! Outside, Hannibal snatches the walkie talkie back from Newton. Newton then looks towards the Kaiju carcass and comes to a realization.

Newton: It's pregnant.

That gets Hannibal's attention as he looks up at the Kaiju carcass as well. Inside the body cavity, the suited workers continue to search their surroundings. Then a sound coming from the left side of the body cavity catches their attention. They shine their searchlights in the direction of the sound and through a transparent layer of flesh, they see a large eye open up and look in their direction.

Suited Worker: AH! AAAAHH-AA-AAH-PSSSsssssssh!

The communication link was apparently cut off while the worker was screaming in shock and terror. Hannibal seems to act out of instinct and starts running away from the carcass. It turns out his instinct was right as a baby Kaiju bursts out from within the carcass and goes on a rampage, knocking away some of the harvesting equipment and a flipping over a few cars. It seems to give chase to Newton in particular as he sees the baby Kaiju quickly crawling towards him. He immediately runs away from it, until he trips on some debris and falls to the ground after running a short distance. Afterwards, he continues to retreat from the baby Kaiju by crawling on all fours before he could get back on his feet. Then as the baby Kaiju continued to chase Newton, the umbilical cord (a flexible tube which serves as a lifeline between the mother and the offspring growing inside her) seems to get wrapped around its neck, cutting off its wind pipe and preventing it from breathing. Shortly after the baby Kaiju collapses to the ground a short distance in front of Newton, who was cowering from and repeatedly pleading for mercy under his breath until he looks up and realizes that the baby Kaiju was no longer chasing him. He then cautiously walks towards the baby Kaiju to see whether it was actually dead or not.

Hannibal: I knew it.

This startles Newton as Hannibal now has a closer look at the baby Kaiju as well. He stands in front of where the presumably dead baby Kaiju was laying and turns towards Newton.

Hannibal: Gone. His lungs weren't fully formed. Umbilical cord tied around his neck, no way he could survive outside the womb for more than a minute.

He snaps his fingers once and points two finger towards his eyes.

Hannibal: One look! That's all I needed, I knew he wouldn't make it.

He pulls out his butterfly knife and skillfully flips it open and throws it towards the baby Kaiju. The blade of the knife embeds itself in the flesh between what appeared to be the baby Kaiju's nose. This startles Newton in the process, but the baby Kaiju did not respond. Hannibal then walks up to the baby Kaiju and yanks the knife off the baby Kaiju's nose. As he does, the baby Kaiju again does not respond, much to Newton's relief.

Hannibal: Ugly little bastard. Any I would of- YAAH!

The baby Kaiju, once thought to be dead, suddenly wakes up and chomps Hannibal and tosses him into the air before swallowing him whole the same way an alligator would sometimes swallow its prey. One of Hannibal's shoes falls off and lands on the ground near where Newton was standing. Afterwards, the baby Kaiju attempts to chase Newton once again. However, the chase does not last very long as the umbilical cord, which was still wrapped around its neck, chokes it once again, suffocating the baby Kaiju yet again. After crawling a fairly short distance, the baby Kaiju collapses a short distance in front of Newton, who was cowering in fear once again, before looking up at the baby Kaiju again, and sees it lying on the ground again. At this point, the baby Kaiju is actually dead for real this time. Newton then picks up the shoe that fell onto the ground near him before looking up at the baby Kaiju carcass. He actually feels a sense of guilt for a change, since Hannibal was the one who got eaten instead of him. He then drops the shoe back onto the ground.

Meanwhile, Mina was back in her room along with Artemis and Darien. Mina was washing her face before changing her shirt as the one she was wearing had some blood stains on it from when her nose was bleeding earlier. She coughs lightly a couple times as she finishes washing her face when Serena and Rini stand outside the doorway to her room. Serena and Rini are clearly concerned about Mina's health.

Serena: How sick are you Mina, and why didn't you tell us?

Mina: Uh. What's to tell? You know the Mark I suits? The engineers scraped those things together in fourteen months. Last thing they were thinking about was radiation shielding. I ran nearly a dozen missions, first as Romeo V before being reassigned as Coyote Venus. I stayed under the medical radar for a while but, the last time I suited up was Tokyo. That was where I rescued Hotaru and Rini, but after a fight that lasted three hours, I burned. The doctors warned me if I put on a Jaeger suit again, the toll would be too much.

Artemis: Just like Luna said before, you and Mina, along with the other girls are always willing to fight to the bitter end, even when the outcome seemed hopeless. That's why she and Darien brought you here.

Darien hears a beeping from a computer near his desk. He walks over to it and activates the computer. It shows a holographic image of Trista at the Mission Control room along with the holographic image of two new Kaiju signatures that have appeared above the Breach.

Darien: Shields here.

Trista: Sir, it's happening. I just got two signatures with unprecedented dilation, forty meter spikes.

Darien: What category?

Trista: Checking the ratios, Category IV.

Darien: Where are they heading?

Trista: That's the thing, they're not heading anywhere. They're circling just above the Breach. It-, it's like they're guarding it or something.

Darien: Alright, Gipsy, Mini Moon, Striker on deck.

Trista: Sir, Amy cannot suit up. Her back.

Darien: You heard me.

He then turns to Mina, who then gives her a nod of acknowledgement before switching off the holographic display and leaving the room.

Back at the site of the two Kaiju carcasses, Hermann has met up with Newton, as we see him talking to someone on a two-way radio. He does not seem to like what he has heard.

Hermann: Two signatures. Two? There are- there are two Kaiju signatures in the Breach, not three like I predicted!

Newton: Hermann! I haven't exactly had a very good day, okay?! I've got about five minutes-

He pauses as he forces a large probing needle into the skull of the baby Kaiju's carcass.

Hermann: There should be three Kaiju…

Newton: -before brain death occurs here! I don't want to spend it talking about your theories!

Hermann: This is all wrong! There should be three Kaiju coming through, not two!

Newton: There should be three and there are two? I'm sorry, it hurts to be wrong, does it?

Hermann: I am not wrong, but there still something here that we don't quite understand.

Newton: Okay, Hermann. Hopefully we can talk about any mistakes you made in your predictive model in the future! But in the meantime, the neural interface is way off the charts! If you want to help, help with that!

Newton now gets everything ready with his improvised neural bridge device, including the helmets that are connected to it.

Hermann: Newton, I am not wrong. There is only one way to make sure, and that is to do this,-

He keys in a passcode on the keyboard for the neural bridge device, which the machine accepts, allowing him to use the device as well.

Hermann: -together. I'll go with you.

Newton looks towards Hermann looking rather surprised by this.

Hermann: That's what the computers in the Jaeger suits do with the operators, share the workload.

Newton: You're serious?

Hermann nods.

Newton: Y-You'd do that for me? Or, you would do that with me?

Hermann: Well, with worldwide destruction a certain alternative, which one would you prefer?

Newton: Then say it with me my friend: "We're going to own this bad boy!"

He presents his right hand to Hermann, as if to do a secret handshake.

Hermann: By Jove, we're going to own this thing for sure!

He seems to struggle with figuring out Newton's secret handshake at first, but it does not take long for him to do so. The two of them clasps hands as if they were arm wrestling. Newton gives a triumphant laugh as the two of them shake hands.

Now all that was left was to get the three Jaeger suits ready for would very likely be their final mission.

End of Chapter


	16. Chapter 15

Pacific Rim is copyright to Warner Bros. and Legandary

Sailor Moon is Copyright to Naoko Takeuchi and Toei Animation, licensed by Dic Entertainment, Cloverway, and Viz Media

Chapter 15

In the Shatterdome once again, everyone is hard at work getting the three remaining Jaeger suits ready for the attack on the Breach. We see Amara walking through the service bay portion of the facility, apparently trying to look for Trista. She was carrying a shoulder bag with her two-way radio and other "Crew Chief" equipment.

Amara: Hey Trista. Trista!

She finds Trista, who notices that Amara was not where she was instructed to be.

Trista: You're not at your position.

Amara: Yeah I'm aware of that, Pocahontas. I need to know what's going on.

Trista: I said get to your position, so get to it.

Amara: Now I can't crew chief for Striker if nobody's wearing the suit, can I? Amy's hurt, so who do expect to take her place?

A large door opens, and we see Mina, Artemis and Darien emerge from the other side of it. Mina was wearing the under suit that she last wore when she was deployed to Tokyo as Coyote Venus. Serena, Rini and the others seem visibly surprised by this.

Serena: Mina?

Mina lightly tugs on her under suit from the right side of her waist.

Mina: I don't remember it being so tight.

As she walks towards Striker Mercury, Hotaru approaches her, with a concerned expression on her face, knowing very well what will happen to Mina. Hotaru remembers very clearly about the doctors warning Mina that if she were to put on a Jaeger Suit again, the additional radiation exposure would be fatal to her.

Hotaru: Putting on that Jaeger Suit again will kill you.

Mina: Not putting one on will kill us all. Listen, you are a brave girl. I was so lucky to have seen you grow.

Her voice becomes broken as she tries her best to hold back tears.

Mina: But if I'm going to do this, I need you and Rini to protect me. Can you do that?

Hotaru tearfully nods at this as Mina brushes her left cheek with her right hand.

Mina: (softly) Hey.

Darien: Everyone. Listen up.

He stands atop an elevated platform in front of the Striker Mercury suit. The crowd gathers around him to listen to what he has to say.

Darien: Today, today, at the edge of our hope, at the end of our time, we have chosen not only to believe in ourselves, but in each other. Today there is not a man or woman that shall stand alone. Not today. Today we face the monsters that are at our door, and bring the fight to them! Today we are canceling the apocalypse!

The crowd applauds him. Later on, the crew is once again hard at work getting the three Jaeger Suits ready. We see Mina and Darien walking towards the elevator that will take them up to the loading docks where Mina will be outfitted with the Striker Mercury suit.

Mina: Say Darien. You know that was a pretty good speech, but how exactly am I supposed to fit inside a suit that made for Amy rather than myself?

Darien: Because you both carry nothing into the Sync. No memories, no fear, no rank. And as you personally, well you were easy. You're an adoptive mother raising a gifted child who would later have a lot to give to the world. A simple puzzle I solved on Day 1. Plus you and Amy are about the same body shape, so you'll fit just fine.

Mina: Works for me.

Amy, Michelle, Amara and Artemis catch up with the two of them. Mina walks over to them.

Amy: Hey, now. When you fight many battles alongside with someone, you feel like there's nothing to talk about.

Her voice becomes broken as she tries to hold back tears as well.

Amy: I just don't want to regret any of the things I never said you or the others out loud.

Mina: There's no need. You don't have to. I know them all. I always have.

Mina then kneels down to see Artemis.

Artemis: Are you sure you're going to be alright?

Mina: Yeah, I'll be alright.

She lets Artemis jump into her arms, and she embraces him one last time.

Mina: Oh, I'm going to miss you.

She kisses Artemis on top of his head before handing him back to Amy. A couple tears escape Mina's eyes afterwards.

Mina: (to Amy, tearfully) You look after him for me.

She then meets back up with Darien and they board the elevator together.

Michelle: Darien. That's a good friend of ours you have there. A good friend.

We now see Serena and Rini stepping inside their respective Jaeger Suits and are conducting last minute checks before their suits are started up.

Serena: You know Rini, all those years I spent living in the past, I never really thought about the future. Until now. I never did have very good timing.

The APUs are fired up and the reactor cores are energized. The girls now proceed with their Sync procedures.

Serena and Rini: (in flashback) Moon! Cosmic! Dream! Action!

Mina: (in flashback) Venus! Power!

[cue Sailor Moon and Scouts Transformation theme from the Dic dub]

After their Sync procedures are complete, we cut to seeing Gipsy Moon, Gipsy Mini Moon, and Striker Mercury, now redesignated as Striker Venus, since the Jaeger Suit is being worn by Mina instead of Amy, being airlifted to their destination. The three of them will be dropped off in shallow water near an underwater cliff which will lead them down to the Breach.

Meanwhile, back on the streets of Hong Kong, Newton and Hermann have everything set up to conduct a 3-way Sync procedure, Synchronizing not only their own minds, but the baby Kaiju's as well.

Newton: (to Hermann) You ready for this?

Hermann: Oh yes.

Hermann is understandably nervous as he and Newton turn to face the baby Kaiju while Newton holds the remote for the Neural Cyber Bridge device in his hand.

Newton: Initiating Neural Synchronization, in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.

He presses the button and activates the device. The baby kaiju's twitches once briefly while Newton and Hermann strain under the neural surge that now runs between the three of them.

We see the highlights of Newton's memories that were seen earlier during his experiment with the Kaiju brain segment at the Shatterdome. After that, we see some highlights from Hermann's memories as well. Hermann is revealed to be a College professor in his younger years as well as a successful doctor. We also see a highlight of when Hermann and Newton first met at their new jobs at the Shatterdome's Research Laboratory. They did not exactly get along very well at first, but they eventually warmed up to each other. Finally we see highlights from the baby Kaiju's memories. The highlights show how the full sized Kaiju were created through genetic constructing, just like we saw before. In addition, we see highlights involving the Breach itself and how the Kaiju are able to pass in and out through this portal linking their world with ours. This was the vital information that Newton and Hermann needed. The procedure finishes, but both Newton and Hermann are both shaken up a bit by the Sync procedure, although not nearly as badly shaken up as Newton was when he conducted his experiment at the Shatterdome earlier.

Newton: Are you okay?

Hermann: Yes, of course.

They take off their helmets.

Hermann: I'm completely fine.

Although the Sync procedure did seem to make him nauseous as he now gags a couple of times. He quickly finds a toilet bowl lying on the ground that had been broken from its wall mount in a public restroom and throws up into it. Newton walks over to Hermann as he reaches for a handkerchief, which Newton does not hesitate to provide him with. Hermann wipes off the little bit of vomit that was on his mouth as he stands upright and turns towards Newton.

Hermann: The Sync. You saw it?

Newton: Yeah.

Hermann: Did you?

Newton: Listen, we have to tell them about this. The Sailor Jaegers—The Breach—The Plan—

Hermann: It's not going to work!

Back with the three Jaeger Suited Giantesses, we see that they have reached their destination.

Trista: Disengaging transport.

The three are released from their transport harnesses and are dropped into the water below. CLINK! CLINK! CLINK! SPLOOSH! SPLOOSH! SPLOOSH! They now get ready for their descent below the water's surface.

Striker Venus: Loccent, all ports sealed, ready to submerge.

Gipsy Moon: All ports sealed, ready to submerge.

Gipsy Mini Moon: All ports sealed, ready to submerge.

All of their ports close up and they slowly descend into the depths of the ocean, walking on the ocean floor as they do so. Back at the Shatterdome, we see the mission control overlooking the operation.

Technician: All 3 operating systems at 100 percent.

Darien walks up to where Trista was seated while Amy, Hotaru, Michelle and Amara look on alongside him.

Trista: All systems are go, sir.

Darien: (to the JSGs via a microphone) Two actives still in circle formation within the Guam quadrant. Codenames: Scunner and Raiju. Both Category IV.

Striker Venus: Roger that.

Amy: (to Striker Venus using Amara's 2-way radio) It's a half mile to the ocean cliff. You'll jump down that, and then it's about 3500 yards to the Breach.

Striker Venus: Half a mile? I can hardly see an inch ahead of me! How am I supposed to deliver the bomb?

From Striker Venus's front, it is understandable why she said this, since there seems to be a lot of silt or loose sediment being kicked up from the ocean floor by their giant footsteps. We see several schools, or large groups of Luvdisk, heart-shaped fish, as well a school of Finneon, small fish with gray and white bodies with magenta accents and butterfly shaped tail fins, being led by a Lumineon, a larger light blue and dark blue fish with large butterfly shaped side fins swim past Striker Venus.

Gipsy Moon: Visibility reduced, switching to instruments now.

Gipsy Mini Moon: Switching to instruments as well.

They continue to make their way towards the ocean cliff. The sounds of their heavy metal machinery and giant footsteps are somewhat muffled by the water. As they are walking however, something very large suddenly swims rather quickly by our view of the 3 Jaeger Suited Giantesses. The swishing sound that it makes seemed to raise Gipsy Moon's suspicion as she looks in the direction of that sound.

Gipsy Moon: Hm?

At the Shatterdome, this suspicion is confirmed when the holographic map projecting on Trista's desk shows something large moving past the right hand side of Gipsy Moon's position. Trista immediately points this out to Darien.

Techician: Sir!

Darien sees this and relays this information to Gipsy Moon.

Darien: Gipsy, you have movement on your right. Three o'clock! Three o'clock!

Gipsy Moon: I thought I heard something.

She looks off to her right. The holographic display inside her helmet flashes a message reading "ALARM" in red lettering. However, it also shows that there was nothing in that direction. Gipsy Moon is not convinced by this though.

Gipsy Moon AI: One hundred feet radius clear.

Gipsy Moon: Hmm. Right flank's clear, I'm not showing anything.

Trista: Left now, and moving fast. That's the fastest Kaiju on record.

Trista is amazingly calm about this. We now see the large object swim very quickly off to the left side of the Jaeger Suited Giantesses. This gets Gipsy Mini Moon's attention as well as she looks to her left, but like Gipsy Moon does not see anything.

Gipsy Mini Moon: I don't see anything either, it's moving too fast.

Striker Venus: Eyes on the prize ladies, 600 yards from the drop.

Meanwhile, Newton and Hermann arrive back at the Shatterdome by helicopter and they hurriedly get off and rush towards the mission control room. Back with the JSGs, we see them approach the edge of the cliff and they jump off the cliff one by one, starting with Striker Venus, followed by Gipsy Moon and Gipsy Mini Moon. THUD! THUD! THUD! After they land at the foot, or the bottom of the cliff, they continue to walk towards the ridge where the Breach laid within.

Striker Venus: Four hundred yards and closing.

As they get close the edge of the ridge however, the two Kaiju appear to hover above it and looking on at them, as if they were waiting for something.

Trista: The Kaiju are stopping.

Darien relays this to Striker Venus.

Darien: Venus, the Kaiju have stopped one o'clock.

Striker Venus immediately stops and recoils lightly from her own momentum as this action on the Kaiju's part clearly seemed suspicious to her.

Amara: Mina, what are you doing?!

Striker Venus: They stopped. Why did they just stop?

Amara: Who cares?! You're 300 yards from the jump!

Striker Venus: Something's not right!

Darien: Venus, the Kaiju aren't following. Take the leap, now.

At that moment, Newton and Hermann rush into the mission control room.

Newton: Don't do it! Don't do it! It's not going to work! Let me have that mic!

He takes the microphone from Darien.

Newton: B-Blowing up the Breach, it's not going to work!

Striker Venus: What do you mean? What's not going to work?

Newton: Ma'am just because the Breach is open does not mean you're able to get a bomb through.

Hermann: The Breach genetically reads the Kaiju like a barcode at the supermarket and then lets them pass.

Newton: Okay, so you're going to have to fool the Breach into thinking that you have the same code.

Gipsy Moon: And how are we supposed to do that?

Newton: By making it think that you are a Kaiju.

Hermann: You have to grab onto the Kaiju, ride into the Breach, the Throat will then read the Kaiju's code and let you pass.

Newton: If you don't do it, the bomb will deflect off the Breach like it always has and the mission will fail.

He gives the microphone back to Darien.

Darien: Alright, now that you've heard all that, Venus, take the leap.

Trista: Sir. I have a third signature emerging from the Breach.

Darien: Third signature emerging from the Breach.

Newton: It's a triple event.

Hermann: (under his breath) Oh Arceus, I was right.

Although it seems he now wishes he actually was wrong. Trista immediately goes to work analyzing the new Kaiju signature.

Striker Venus: How big is it? What category?

Trista finishes her analysis, and it does not look good. She then turns to Darien with a look of dread across her face.

Trista: Category V.

Darien is also filled with dread.

Darien: Venus, it's a Category V. The first ever.

Striker Venus's eyes grow wide upon hearing and looks in the direction of the Breach.

End of Chapter


	17. Chapter 16

Gipsy Moon

A Pacific Rim and Sailor Moon crossover

Pacific Rim is copyright to Warner Bros. and Legandary

Sailor Moon is Copyright to Naoko Takeuchi and Toei Animation, licensed by Dic Entertainment, Cloverway, and Viz Media

Chapter 16

[cue score 'Category V']

A wide eyed Striker Venus now looks down towards the Breach and sees the Category V Kaiju, codenamed Slattern emerge from the ridge where the Breach laid below. Slattern is described as having a symmetrical head which resembles a Hammerhead Shark with two eyes on each front corner of its head, with a large human-like jaw underneath it. It also seems to take the stance of a quadruped, or four-legged animal, similar to Leatherback, with two large, muscular front arms with three large sharp claws, and two shorter hind legs with feet resembling those of meat-eating Dinosaurs such as Tyrannosaurus and Deinonychus. Its upper body is clustered with long spikes protruding in various lengths and directions, while having three long tails with triple-crown spikes at the ends. As Slattern rises above the ridge, Striker Venus stands motionless while looking on at the massive Kaiju. It comes down onto the ocean floor a short distance in front of Striker Venus and roars loudly at her. Striker Venus responds by crossing her forearms out in front of her face briefly before swinging them down and off to the sides. As she does this, a pair of retractable daggers extends from the top of each forearm.

Striker Venus: Hwah!

SHINK! SHINK! Striker Venus then takes a fighting stance with her forearms at chest level with the daggers pointed at Slattern, donning a very serious expression on her face as she does so. Gipsy Moon and Gipsy Mini Moon are still a fair distance behind Striker Venus.

Gipsy Moon: Venus, we see it. We're right behind you, about 100 meters. We're going to come around your 3 o'clock and 9 o'clock to try and flank it. Standard 3-team formation, just keep it busy for a few—

Gipsy Mini Moon looks off to her left and sees one of the other Kaiju, Scunner coming towards them.

Gipsy Mini Moon: Gipsy, look out!

Gipsy Moon: Huh? Whoa!

Gipsy Moon looks off to her left and see Scunner as well. Scunner is described as being based on a bull, with large, broad shoulders and two curved horns protruding from each side of its face. Gipsy Moon is quick to intercept it and holds it back at half-arms range, responding by head-butting it a few times before wrestling it onto the ocean floor in a similar fashion to how a cowboy wrestles a cow, wrapping her left arm around Scunner's neck and throwing both of them down with Gipsy Moon on top and off to Scunner's right-hand side. Slattern meanwhile hovers above and in front of Striker Venus and rapidly spins its three tails in a corkscrew fashion. Amara anticipates that it's intending on attacking Striker Venus with its three tails in this manner.

Amara: (over the radio) Brace for impact!

Striker Venus does so by crossing her forearms in front of her and lowers her head behind them. Slattern then slams its three tails at Striker Venus, landing all three blows on her forearms and chest panel, which knocks her off her feet and sends her flying backwards.

Striker Venus: Ugh!

She slides on her butt along the ocean floor before slamming back first into an underwater geyser, which crumbles from the impact. As this happens, Gipsy Moon gets herself into position and deploys the chain sword out of her right forearm. Because Hotaru was in charge of restoring Gipsy Moon and building Gipsy Mini Moon, both of these Jaegers Suits had this feature incorporated into them.

Gipsy Moon AI: Chain sword, deployed.

With the sword extended, she now proceeds to kill Scunner with it. However as she was about to do so, the third Kaiju, Raiju, appears from behind her swimming at a high speed and chomps off her entire right arm. This causes Gipsy Moon's eyes to grow wide and her irises to shrink very briefly before she screams loudly in agony.

Gipsy Moon: Agh!

Gipsy Mini Moon, who was grabbing hold of Scunner by its horns, immediately expressed concern for Gipsy Moon, causing her to become distracted from her grasp on Scunner.

Gipsy Mini Moon: Gipsy Moon!

While Gipsy Moon was vulnerable and Gipsy Mini Moon was distracted, Scunner takes advantage of this by biting down on Gipsy Moon's right knee, crippling her right leg in the process. This causes Gipsy Mini Moon to immediately draw her attention back to Scunner, but she struggles to regain a stronghold on it. We can now see Raiju swimming at high speed through the water, with Gipsy Moon's right arm in its mouth before biting down on it once and completely destroys it, and then letting out a roar afterwards. Raiju is described as being based on a crocodile with a long, slender and scaly body and a tapered head that housed a tripartite jaw, which hid a dog-shaped jaw with two eyes on each side of its "outer" and "inner" heads. Gipsy Moon does recover however and deploys the sword from her left forearm and uses it to stab Scunner in the neck while Gipsy Mini was able to regain her grasp on Scunner by its horns.

Gipsy Moon: Let's get this sucker!

Gipsy Moon and Gipsy Mini Moon now work together to drag Scunner over to another underwater geyser that was nearby and attempt to burn Scunner. As the geyser began to burn Scunner's face however, Scunner was able to struggle free of Gipsy Mini Moon's grasp and knocks Gipsy Moon off balance, causing the latter to fall onto one knee. Gipsy Mini Moon rushes to Gipsy Moon's left side, visibly concerned about Gipsy Moon's condition while Scunner suspends itself a fair distance from them and looks in their direction. Gipsy Moon breathes heavily from the physical stress that had been put on her and hisses from the pain she was feeling from her right shoulder and knee.

Gipsy Mini Moon: Gipsy Moon.

Gipsy Moon: Ehh. Ehh.

Darien: Gipsy! Raiju coming up at your 12 o'clock, full speed!

Scunner looks behind it and we can see Raiju swimming towards the crippled Gipsy Moon at its maximum speed. Scunner moves aside to clear the path for Raiju to attack Gipsy Moon and Gipsy Mini Moon.

Darien: Get out of the way!

Raiju opens its tripartite jaw and reveals its "inner" head and screeches loudly as it swims towards Gipsy Moon at full speed. But then at the last moment, Gipsy Mini Moon dons a determined expression on her face and quickly steps in front of Gipsy Moon, placing herself directly in Raiju's path. She then deploys the chain sword out of her left forearm. Gipsy Moon is visibly horrified by this, knowing that her future daughter was now putting her own life in jeopardy.

Gipsy Moon: Mini Moon, NO!

Gipsy Mini Moon then lunges forward on her left leg and holds the sword out in front of her.

Gipsy Mini Moon: Unh!

As she does this, her sword lodges itself into Raiju's mouth, effectively bisecting it lengthwise by using Raiju's own momentum against it. Gipsy Mini Moon snarls fiercely like an angry wolf as she strains under the force of her sword slicing through Raiju's body. About halfway through the length of Raiju's body, Gipsy Mini Moon raises her forearm straight up and holds her arm at a 90 degree angle and continues to bisect Raiju the rest of the way, killing it instantly. As the sword finishes slicing through Raiju's body, Gipsy Mini recoils from the sudden change in balance, but she quickly regains it. She breathes heavily for a few seconds afterwards. Gipsy Moon is visibly in awe at what how her future daughter was so willing to protect her eventual mother, even if it meant putting her own life at risk.

Gipsy Moon: Mini Moon. I. Wow.

Striker Venus's situation meanwhile was not looking to good. That one attack she took from Slattern had badly damaged her. Amara runs a remote diagnostic on the Jaeger Suit.

Amara: The release is jammed! You won't be able to deliver the payload, Mina! You're still armed, but your armor is compromised! About half of your systems are offline, Mina.

Striker Venus: We need to override the—

She is cut short when she sees Slattern now charging at her. It tackles her, knocking her off her feet once again. The two of them now square off, with Slattern swiping at Striker Venus twice with its large claws while Striker Venus manages to lacerate some of Slattern's leathery hide, including a large laceration around the front of its neck. Striker Venus then breaks free of Slattern's grasp and then thrusts her two daggers into Slattern's armpits, which cause it to screech in pain.

Striker Venus: ERR!

She manages to get her daggers about halfway into Slattern's armpits before it uses it two hind legs to push itself off of Striker Venus, before landing on all fours a fair distance in front of her. Now realizing what it was up against, Slattern calls out loudly for help. Its cries create sound waves that ripple through the water. Scunner hears the call for help and it disengages Gipsy Moon to swim over to where Slattern and Striker Venus were standing, much to Gipsy Moon and Gipsy Mini Moon's confusion. At the Shatterdome, Trista now sees the two Kaiju signatures closing on Striker Venus's position.

Trista: Both Kaiju converging on Striker, fast.

Gipsy Moon and Gipsy Mini Moon then try to rush to help Striker Venus, but Gipsy Moon's mobility was very limited due to her right leg being crippled.

Gipsy Moon: Hang on, Venus! We're coming for you!

Striker Venus: No! Gipsy! Do not come to my aid! Do you copy

Gipsy Moon: Hang on!

Striker Venus: Stay as far back as you can!

Gipsy Moon: We can still reach you. We're coming for you.

Striker Venus: No, Serena, listen to me. You know exactly what to do! Yours and Rini's suits can self-destruct! Use them to destroy the Breach!

Gipsy Moon: I hear you, Venus. Heading to the Breach, now.

Gipsy Moon AI: Structural damage 80 percent.

Striker Venus: Rini. Listen. You and Hotaru can finish this. We'll always be there for you. You can always find us in the Sync.

Hotaru is somewhat confused by this, but also saddened at the same time.

Hotaru: Mina? W-what are you trying to say?

Gipsy Mini Moon is also in great dismay at what Striker Venus just told her.

Gipsy Moon: Our Jaeger Suits have a self-destruct feature. We can use them to destroy the Breach.

Gipsy Mini Moon understands this and gives a nod of acknowledgement, but is still visibly saddened by this turn of events. Striker Venus now turns to face Slattern once again. Slattern looks off behind and to its left and sees Scunner swimming over to its side.

Amara: What do you plan on doing, Mina?

Striker Venus: I'm going to clear a path, for the guardians of the Moon of the present and in the Moon of the future.

Trista: (to Darien) She's going to detonate the payload.

Hotaru: What?!

Amara: Well, as my dad always told me: He said if you have a shot, you take it! So let's do this!

Hotaru: No! Mina, don't leave me!

Amara: It was a pleasure, Mina.

Striker Venus: Hotaru. I just want you to know that I love you, like no other adoptive mother could ever love her adoptive child. I need you to be strong for me when I'm gone. You'll always have friends, who will be there beside you, just remember that.

Hotaru is deeply saddened by this and some tears trickle from her purple eyes. Amy and Michelle stand beside her and comfort her to the best of their abilities. Scunner now repositions itself an equal distance behind Striker Venus as Slattern was in front of her. Striker Venus turns to a wristwatch type remote detonator on her left wrist and she lightly pulls on the ring on the outside of the face of the remote and turns it a quarter turn clockwise. As she does so, the lettering on the face of the remote detonator changes from a green "SAFE" to a red "ARMED". An alarm flashes a display inside her helmet and the warhead that was strapped to her back opens up and the internal components inside it glow blueish white. Shortly after, Slattern and Scunner proceed to charge at Striker Venus from both the front and the back. Striker Venus glances up at Slattern as it charges at her and she raises her right hand up just above her head and off to the side.

Hotaru: Goodbye, Mina. I will never forget you.

As the two Kaiju get close to Striker Venus, she forcibly brings her right hand down onto the face of the remote detonator and presses down on it with the palm of her hand. Immediately upon doing so, the warhead detonates, creating an intense flash of light which engulfs both the Kaiju and Striker Venus herself. A fraction of a second later, a powerful hemispherical shockwave created by the blast creates an air bubble that grows rapidly as the shockwave spreads out in all directions. Gipsy Moon and Gipsy Mini Moon see the shockwave coming towards them and Gipsy Moon has Gipsy Mini Moon take shelter underneath her.

Gipsy Moon: Mini Moon, get under me!

As Gipsy Mini Moon crouches underneath her, Gipsy Moon then drives the sword from her left forearm into the ground to anchor them in place as the shockwave passes by them. The flash from the detonation diminishes, but we can still see all the silt being blasted outward from the epicenter of the blast, as well as several Magikarp, red fish with yellow fins flopping onto the ocean floor beside the two remaining Jaeger Suited Giantesses.

Magikarp: Karp. Karp. Karp.

Gipsy Moon now looks up and sees what just happened, and is amazed that an underwater nuclear detonation could do something such as this.

Gipsy Moon: Wow. So that's what an underwater test looks like.

However, all the water that had been displaced by the blast was now all rushing back to fill this newly formed pocket of air. Something that Gipsy Moon did not realize until she looked behind her and saw what looked like a wall of water rushing towards them from behind.

Gipsy Moon: Huh?

The water now crashes over her and Gipsy Mini Moon, causing Gipsy Moon to recoil heavily from the force of the water. She does take some additional damage from this, but Gipsy Mini Moon was mostly intact thanks to the improvised shelter that Gipsy Moon provided for her.

Gipsy Moon: Oof!

Gipsy Moon AI: All systems critical. Fluid loss.

Gipsy Mini Moon: Your systems are critical! Your fuel's leaking, and your right leg's crippled.

Gipsy Moon AI: Code red.

Gipsy Moon: We might as well finish this.

Gipsy Moon AI: All systems critical.

Newton: What are they doing?

Hotaru: (broken) Finishing the mission.

Hotaru is visibly shaken up by her adoptive mother's death. Amy and Michelle once again stand beside her and comfort her.

Gipsy Moon: LOCCENT, we have the Kaiju carcass. We're heading for the Breach.

She limps towards the Breach while Gipsy Mini Moon walked off to her left, who supports her while carrying a bisected half of Raiju's remains.

Gipsy Moon: You guys had better be right, because one way or another, we're getting this thing done.

At this point it now seemed that things would only make a turn for the better from here on out as the two Jaeger Suited Giantesses close in on the edge of the ridge on their way to the Breach. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Slattern landed right in front of them. It appears that Slattern somehow survived the explosion, but was badly burned nearly all over its body. But Gipsy Moon and Gipsy Mini Moon decided that they have come too far to give up now as Gipsy Moon now dons that familiar expression of determination on her face once again. Gipsy Moon then turns back towards Gipsy Mini Moon.

Gipsy Moon: Grab on to my back, Mini Moon.

Gipsy Mini Moon drops the carcass and grabs hold of Gipsy Moon by her waist. Gipsy Moon now faces Slattern once more.

Gipsy Moon: Okay! On my count, rear jets! Three, two, one. Now!

Gipsy Mini Moon activates her rear jets and the thrust they generate propels the two of them forward and Gipsy Moon tackles Slattern, knocking it over the edge of the ridge and down towards the Breach. Gipsy Moon then deploys the sword out of her left forearm once again, driving the blade through the large shark fin shaped hump on Slattern's back, ensuring that it cannot break free from her grasp.

Gipsy Moon: Hold on.

As they fall however, Slattern uses its long tails and stabs Gipsy Mini Moon in the back several times, causing her to cringe in pain. Not only that, but it also ruptured Gipsy Mini Moon's air supply.

Gipsy Mini Moon: Errh!

Trista: Rini's oxygen's down, half capacity.

Darien: Can you reroute it?

Trista: I'm trying sir.

When Gipsy Moon looks behind her and realizes that Slattern had backstabbed Gipsy Mini Moon multiple times, she becomes greatly enraged. A holographic display inside her helmet now flahes "Anger level: OVER 9000!" She now turns her attention back to Slattern.

Gipsy Moon AI: Heat shaft purge.

Gipsy Moon: Don't worry, Mini Moon. I'm going to burn this son of a bitch!

A huge flame blasts from the turbine on her chest panel and burns the Category V Kaiju at point blank range. Slattern, knowing what was about to happen, struggles greatly to escape from Gipsy Moon's grasp, but it was no use. The flame that blasts from the turbine on Gipsy Moon's chest panel burns so intensely that it burns all the way through Slattern's chest and out its back in a matter of seconds, killing it almost instantly. Gipsy Moon had managed to kill the first, and thankfully the only Category V Kaiju to ever pass through the Breach and into our world. The two Jaeger Suited Giantesses then use Slattern's remains to successfully pass through the Breach.

Trista: They're in. They're in.

Newton: It worked.

(Now I realize Serena never cursed in the 90s anime. But remember, this crossover fic is set about 13 years after the Season 4 Finale, so Serena would naturally be about 13 years older than she was in the 90s anime. And even then, Serena most likely would only curse if her anger level was highly elevated like it was just now when she went "Mama Bear" on Slattern after it attacked her daughter from the future. I mean how many parents do you know of who wouldn't curse if their kid was attacked by some giant monster, especially if they were all giants themselves?

End of Chapter


	18. Chapter 17

Pacific Rim is copyright to Warner Bros. and Legendary

Sailor Moon is Copyright to Naoko Takeuchi and Toei Animation, licensed by Dic Entertainment, Cloverway, and Viz Media

Chapter 17

After successfully passing through the Breach, Gipsy Moon's intense rage dissipates almost immediately. She retracts her sword back into her left forearm, allowing Slattern's remains to fall away from her and Gipsy Mini Moon. She takes a moment to look around at this new, alien world that have just entered and is visibly in awe.

Gipsy Moon: So this is what lies beyond the Breach.

Her attention is then turned to Gipsy Mini Moon upon hearing her heavy, labored breathing, like someone who was having an asthma attack. Gipsy Mini Moon's face was a very light shade of blue.

Gipsy Mini Moon AI: Oxygen Main, critical levels. Operating at 15 percent capacity. Ten percent capacity. Five percent-

Neural sensors in Gipsy Moon's helmet detect signals from her brain to deploy an auxiliary air supply hose, similar to those equipped by scuba divers. A small hatch opens in upper portion of her back, behind her neck and the supply hose deploys from it. She then leans to her left to allow the supply hose to drop down where she could reach with her left hand, since her entire right arm was ripped off by Raiju prior to passing through the Breach. She grabs the supply hose and carefully turns around to face Gipsy Mini Moon and opens a small door on Gipsy Mini Moon's helmet, revealing a quick-connect port into which she inserts the end of the supply hose. Gipsy Mini Moon then breathes very deeply, as if taking a breath of fresh air. She breathes progressively shallower and shallower as the color of her face returns to normal.

Trista: She's giving Rini some of her oxygen.

Gipsy Mini Moon's breathing returns to normal as the neural sensors in Gipsy Moon's helmet detect additional brain signals to switch herself over to the auxiliary air supply while allowing Gipsy Mini Moon breathes from Gipsy Moon's primary air supply. The holographic display inside Gipsy Moon's helmet now shows that her suit is now connected to Gipsy Mini Moon's, sharing electrical data and power as well as air supplies.

Gipsy Mini Moon AI: Oxygen levels, stabilized.

Gipsy Moon: It's okay now, Rini. We did it. I can finish this on my own. All I have to do is blow up. I've been known to blow from time to time.

Trista: (over the radio) Serena, you're on auxiliary oxygen now. You don' have much time. Start the Self-destruct sequence and get out of there. Do you read me? Get out of there now.

Gipsy Moon now ejects Rini from her Jaeger suit, which seals her safely inside an escape pod before ejecting her out through the top of Gipsy Mini Moon's helmet. Rini now floats up through the Breach and back into our world while Gipsy Moon and the now empty Gipsy Mini Moon suit continue to sink farther and farther down the Throat.

Trista: One pod is ejected. No detonation, sir.

Darien pounds the desk once again.

Gipsy Moon: LOCCENT, if you can still hear me, I'm initiating the Self-Destruct sequence now.

The neural sensors inside her helmet now detect brain signals which send a command to initiate the Self-Destruct sequence. However, upon receiving these signals, a holographic display inside her read flashes "MALFUNCTION. MANUAL ACTIVATION REQUIRED."

Gipsy Moon AI: System malfunction. Manual activation required.

Darien: What's going on?

Trista: The triggers off-line, she has to do it by hand.

Newton: She's running out of time. She has to self-destruct now.

Gipsy Moon now has to conduct a manual override by accessing the override switch, which was located in her back under a rear hatch. Since she only has one arm though, she knew right away that trying to activate the switch on her suit would be too difficult, so she resorted to activating the switch in Gipsy Mini Moon instead since that Jaeger suit was connected to hers. As she continues her descent down the Throat, Gipsy Moon grabs hold of the Gipsy Mini Moon suit and brings it around to her front. Electrical jolts repeatedly strike the exterior of Gipsy Moon as well as the empty Gipsy Mini Moon suit. This does not seem to hurt Gipsy Moon as the metal exterior seems to act as a ground, preventing the jolts from reaching her body. She secures the lower body of the empty Jaeger Suit between her legs, doing her best to disregard the pain and discomfort of trying to lock something inside her crippled right leg. Gipsy Moon now opens the rear hatch of the Gipsy Mini Moon suit and the manual override switch becomes clearly visible, with a hand pad underneath it. She improvises by placing one of the hands of the Gipsy Mini Moon suit, then grabs hold of the handle for the switch, then turns it a half turn clockwise, then a quarter turn counterclockwise while somehow keeping the hand on the pad. A timer begins to count down from one minute. Because the two suits were connected, Gipsy Moon's suit would self-destruct as well as Gipsy Mini Moon.

Gipsy Moon: Manual override initiated. Simultaneous Self Destruct in T minus 60 seconds.

Gipsy Moon AI: Self Destruct in 55 seconds. Fifty seconds.

Gipsy Moon now grabs hold of the Gipsy Mini Moon suit by the waist as she descends all the way down the Throat and into the Kaiju's world below. In the background, there is what appears to be a large amber eye that appears to look slightly to the right of our viewpoint. Below was what looks to be an alien village. In it, several insect-like creatures, known as the Precursors see Gipsy Moon descending down towards them. One of them walks over to where Gipsy Moon was descending towards. Gipsy Moon meanwhile activates the turbine shaft purge in the Gipsy Mini Moon suit telepathically using the neural/cyber connection described above. A flame bursts out from the turbine housing on the Gipsy Mini Moon suit, and the thrust it generates turns both itself and Gipsy Moon upright so that the top of Gipsy Moon's helmet, where the ejection port was located, would have a straight shot up to the Throat and back into our world. During which the one Precursor steps towards Gipsy Moon and retracts a clear membrane from its four eyes as it curiously looks on at her. Gipsy Moon now determines she's set herself up just right and deactivates the shaft purge on the Gipsy Mini Moon suit. We get another look at the self-destruct timer and it now reads 20 seconds.

Gipsy Moon: Okay, time for me to clock out of here.

Gipsy Moon AI: Evacuation pod activated.

Gipsy Moon now ejects from her Jaeger suit, reverting back to Serena in the process and she is sealed inside an escape pod similar to the one Rini was ejected in. The pod heads directly for the Throat leading up to the Breach back into our world. Meanwhile the two empty Jaeger suits continue their countdown.

Gipsy Moon AI: Five, four, three, two, one. Initiate self-destruct.

By the time the Precursor knew what was about to happen, it was too late. Its eye suddenly grow wide in shock as the two Jaegers are now partially engulfed by blue spheres of energy before exploding simultaneously, destroying the entire alien village in the process. Back in the Shatterdome in our world, Trista and the others confirm the destruction of the Breach.

Trista: Direct hit! The Breach has collapsed!

Everyone in the Mission Control room cheers upon hearing this. Darien meanwhile wastes no time in sending a helicopter out to pick up Serena and Rini.

Darien: Send a chopper. Send a chopper now!

Outside on the landing pad, a single CH-53 is sent on its way. Meanwhile, out in the middle of the ocean, we an evacuation pod emerge from beneath the surface. POOSH!

Trista: Visual on the first pod. Tracking is solid, vital signs are good.

The pod ejects the clear plastic lid from which we could see Rini's face and then open up like a blooming flower. A bright green fluid is released from the bottom of the pod to act as a visual aid, for the rescue helicopter to find Rini and pick her up. Rini then stands up and takes a look around her to see where she was.

Darien: Okay, where's that second pod?

Trista: I'm tracking it, but I'm getting no vital signs.

After a few moments while Rini was looking around, we see the other pod emerge from beneath the ocean a short distance behind and to the right of where Rini was standing. POOSH! She immediately turns towards the sound made by the second pod and sees the pod itself and knows that that is the pod that Serena was in. She dives off her pod into the water and swim towards it. Rini then climbs on top of the pod and looks through the clear plastic viewpoint to check on Serena, but Serena appears to be unconscious. Rini then activates a small ever underneath this viewpoint to eject the lid, and then removes Serena's helmet so that she could check for a pulse along Serena's neck.

Rini: I can't find her pulse. I don't think she's breathing.

Darien: Can you read his pulse? Does Serena have a pulse?

Trista shakes her head 'no', while Rini tries her best to wake up Serena by attempting CPR on her, but it did not seem to work.

Rini: Serena? Serena?

Trista: Rini, listen to me. It could be that the sensors aren't working. We can't be sure.

Rini becomes deeply saddened at the thought that Serena maybe dead. She then picks up Serena's body and hugs it sadly, her eyes tearing up as she does so.

Rini: (sobbing) No. Don't go. Please.

Trista: Rini.

Rini: (saddened) Don't go.

Trista: Rini.

After a few moments, the others back at the Shatterdome also seem deeply saddened, finding it hard to admit that another good friend of theirs, not to mention the leader of the Sailor Scouts was very likely dead as well.

Rini: (tearfully) Don't go, please.

After a short pause however.

Serena: (weakly) You're squeezing me too tight.

Upon hearing this, Rini's eyes light up and she lets go of Serena. She gives Serena a little bit of room so that she could catch her breath.

Serena: (normal) Sorry. I couldn't breathe.

Rather than get upset with Serena however, Rini just giggles at her like any middle school aged girl would giggle. The others now realize that Serena was alive as well and they cheer and applaud, showing how grateful they are that the two girls were alright. Darien then steps up to the microphone once more.

Darien: This is Marshall Darien Shields. The Breach is sealed. Stop the clock!

Everyone throughout the Shatterdome cheers in triumph as the war clock is deactivated. This was the moment that they all hoped would come. The Kaiju War was finally over. Meanwhile, back with Serena and Rini.

Trista: Serena, Rini. We have your position and a chopper is on its way. Just hang on. Are you okay? Do you copy?

Serena and Rini can hear the helicopter off in the distance and the two of them gaze at each other and exchange warm smiles. Rini then gently leans onto Serena, turning her head to the left as she rests her head against Serena's chest and closes her eyes, smiling. Serena then tenderly wraps her arms around her daughter from the future and looks downwards at her, gently stroking Rini's back as she does so, like any loving mother embracing their daughter.

Trista: Uh, anyone?

Rini: (softly) Mmm.

Serena: (softly as well) That's my girl.

As they are embracing, we see the helicopter approaching them and circle around to set itself up so that one crew member can jump down from it and pick up Serena and Rini. Meanwhile, back at the ruins of Hong Kong, we can see the carcass of the baby Kaiju lying motionless on top of a level pile of rubble once again. As we are given a closer look however, we see a small blade pierce through the side of the baby Kaiju's carcass and cut a linear opening about four feet wide. We then see a pair of arms with a familiar looking butterfly knife in one hand and then a torso emerges from this opening. It turns out that Hannibal Chau was somehow still alive, but not overly amused at what just happened to him.

Hannibal: Where is my Arceus-damn shoe?

Sometime afterwards, it is revealed that Mina, Raye and Lita were reincarnated and have gone back to living their civilian lives. Rini went back to her home in Crystal Tokyo, a kingdom from the distant future where she is the daughter of Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion, the future selves of Serena and Darien respectively. Hotaru was tearfully reunited with Mina, her adoptive mother in the present, and later with the support of her and all of Hotaru's closest friends, she has been able to learn to live a happy and independent life. She later meets a young man by the name of Michael Murray, whom she found was Autistic just like her, and after dating for about two years, the two of them became happily married. They decided not to have any children of their own though, since they felt that just having each other was enough company for them.

[cue "Drift" by Blake Perlman featuring RZA]

Voice Cast

(In Order of Appearance)

Character – Voice actor/actress (known role/s)

Serena/Gipsy Moon - Tracey Moore (1st Dic dub voice, Princess Toadstool)

Mina/Romeo V/Coyote Venus/Striker Venus - Kristen Bell (Princess Anna)

Artemis - Ron Rubis (90s dub voice)

Luna - Jill Frappier (90s dub voice)

Trista – Sarah Natochenny (Ash Ketchum, Rhonda)

Darien – Alan Tudyk (King Candy, Alistair Krei)

Gipsy Moon/Gipsy Mini Moon AI - Ian James Corlett (Cheetor, Maximal Computer Voice)

Michelle/Horizon Neptune – Jodi Benson (Ariel, Barbie)

Molly Baker – Mary Long (90s dub voice)

Amara/Tacit Uranus – Collen Clinkenbeard (Inner Moka)

Rini/Gipsy Mini Moon – Ariel Winter (Princess Sofia)

Hotaru – Alexis Tipton (Moka Akashiya)

Amy/Stiker Mercury – Karen Bernstein (Dic dub voice)

Lita/Cherno Jupiter – Susan Roman (90s dub voice)

Raye/Crimson Mars – Katie Griffin (90s dub voice)

Chad – Dan Green (Knuckles the Echidna, Norman)

Hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
